NEW ECLIPSE
by TrillionSchiffer
Summary: My version is a woulda, shoulda, coulda version of the events that took place at the end New Moon and all of Eclipse. This is AU. I will be going canon where I can, but I won't be stupid about it. Things are going to change. This what it should have been. I will be leaning more towards action and away from drama. No worries, the split would be somewhere around 65/35.
1. Marry Me

**NEW ECLIPSE**

**Summary: Just returned from Italy. The family vote already cast. Edward and Bella find themselves heading back to Bella's home. This is a woulda,shoulda, coulda version of events at the end New Moon, and a complete rewrite of Eclipse. This is AU. I will be going canon where I can, but I won't be stupid about it. Things are going to change to what they Should've BEEN.**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Twilight, or its characters. That honor belongs to SM.**

**The couple have just returned from the Cullen house. The vote for Bella's change has just been cast. Bella and Edward are out in the woods near Bella's home. Edward is now trying to persuade Bella to remain human a little while longer, till he feels certain that the change is what _she_ wants for herself and no one else.**

**CHAPTER 1: Marry Me**

**BELLA**

"Bella, If you could have anything in the world anything at all, what would it be?" Edward asked looking hopeful.

My eyes filled with skepticism, but I responded anyway.

"You Edward, only you."

He smiled, then leaned in and kissed me softly, giving me a wordless thank you. I smiled at that.

Still smiling he shook his head impatiently as if I missed the point to his original question. "Something you don't already have love." He amended.

I smiled wider.

_I needed to hear that. We hadn't spoken about his leaving in too much details because I knew it is too painful of a subject for either of us to really touch yet, but hearing him say that I 'have him' as if I already owned him, made me feel good, really good._

_But as for his "question." I wasn't sure where he was trying to lead me, but I knew I was being led. So I thought carefully before I answered. I came up with something that was both true, and probably impossible._

"I would want Carlisle not to have be the one to do it. I would want you to change me Edward," I said then added the more most important matter "But more importantly, I would want you to '_want_' to change me.''

_Being a vampire is one thing, but having Edward want me, truly want me, was something else entirely. That was the only thing that really mattered._

I bit lip and watched his reaction warily, expecting more of the fury I'd seen at his house. I was surprised that his expression didn't change. It was still calculating, but thoughtful.

"What would you be willing to trade for that?" he asked ominously

I couldn't believe my ears. I gawked at his composed face and blurted out the answer before I could think about it.

"Anything." I said excitedly.

_Are we bargaining?_

He smiled faintly, and then pursed his lips. "Five years?"

And with two words all the joy that I was feeling a moment ago die.

I almost wanted to cry. Because a lot can happen in 5 years. Just look at what happened in the past 18 months alone. Tyler's Van, Port Angles, Nomads, Phoenix, Werewolves, Laurent, Loneliness, and let's not forget about Italy. My face twisted into an expression somewhere between chagrin and horror.

"You said anything," he reminded me.

"Yes, but Edward… but with the Volturi looking for my change, we'll all be dead in 2. Furthermore Victoria is still out there looking for me... for us," I quickly amended. ''It's just too dangerous to be human—for me at least. So, anything but that." I said rubbing his cheek gently with my palm.

He frowned. "Three years, then?, and don't worry about Victoria love, she is alone and she can't touch you, not by herself."

"Edward, no'', I said. ''Still too long, still too much to risk"

"Isn't the change worth _anything_ to you at all?"

I grabbed his face with both of my hands then.

"Edward, It's worth everything to me", I stated as lovingly as I could ''You _wanting_ me to share eternity with you, Edward _that_ means absolutely everything to me; please know that.''

I took a breath,Then I made an offer.

"Six months, Edward, six months _after_ graduation, how does that work for you?"

_I think my poor luck can hold out that long._

He rolled his eyes. "Not good enough, Bella not even close."

_Argh, Is he is trying to test faith?_

"Fine"

_I really, really didn't want to go this far. _

"One year then," I said. "That's my limit. And please remember it is not just me in danger from the Volturi, but your family and yourself as well. So I'll give you one year to risk our lives, on this quest of yours too keep me human!''

"At least give me two." He said still trying to bargain

"Uh uh. No way," I said quickly. ''One year is already pushing it too close to the line Edward. We don't know how much time we really have. The Volturi can send someone to look into things; they could drop by next month for all we know."

He looked into my eyes searchingly. "You seem to be really concerned about the Volturi. How much of their impression is influencing your decision?".

I looked at him stupefied by his words.

_What, is he kidding me?. Of course I'm concerned. They can have everyone I know killed, and over what? The simple fact that I didn't change in a timely enough manner?. No, I am not going to let that happen. What about that didn't he get?_

''Edward!. Of course it has an influence on my decision to change. Your family and my father is in danger if we don't. _You_ are in danger if we don't. You think I didn't use _that_ knowledge when I was weighing my options?'' I asked incredulously.

_Was he for real?_

He thought for a minute.

"All right, forget about time limits then, I only wanted it for one thing anyway. I wanted to use it to build back your level of trust in me."

_I see, but did he really think it would take that long?_

"And you thought it would've take 5 years Edward?" I asked in slight disbelief

"I hurt you Bella, I practically destroyed the most precious thing to me with my blasphemous lies and arrogance. So I didn't want you to become a vampire while you may have been carrying around such a low opinion of me. Because once you've changed, there would be no erasing how you felt about me prior."

"You mean...are you telling me that, even our emotions are frozen?" I said slightly stunned at this revelation

"Yes love. The only time we change is when we find our mates. We've have already done that, so whatever happens now, there would be no going back. If you...secretly hate me...or have any animosity towards me; that is how you will be for all of eternity" Edward sadly explained.

_Oh my god, this was much more serious than I thought. Because the truth was there was still a few of questions that I had of Edward, and until those questions were answered I really couldn't forgive him all the way. I was running head long into an eternity of hidden animosity towards Edward and I didn't even know it. _

"Edward, I really, really wished you explained that sooner. But in either case, I don't think I will need 5 years to forgive you Edward; I don't even think I will need 6 months after graduation to do it. I love you Edward, and although I didn't agree with your reasons and the unilateral decision you made for the both of us, I know I will be able to wholeheartedly forgive you... one day. Okay?"

He nodded solemnly at my statement. Because I just confirm for him that I didn't forgive him entirely for what he has done.

And he was right, I didn't forgive him all the way. The pain of past 7 months is not just going to disappear no matter what he my think, we needed time to heal. Just not _that_ much of it.

"I fervently hope so love." He said in a small voice.

"No need to hope Edward, it will happen." I said in a hopeful tone trying to bring him around.

"Okay love, I believe you."

"Good" I said and leaned to give him a kiss of affirmation.

"Well that still leaves the topic open for who is going to be changing you love."

"What?, I thought..."

"Bella that was only to buy time to earn you love, trust and respect once more. I still want you to have as many human experiences as possible. If you want me to be the one—then you'll just have to..."

"To what? Jesus Christ Edward, what would I have to do to..."

"Marry me, Bella. You would have to marry me." Edward said cutting me off.

I gasped, to say that was unexpected would be the understatement of the century.

"Edward...I." I didn't know what to say. Years of Renee's influence flooded to my mind as well as images of Charlie struggling with life as a bachelor .

_What is this?, we were just working on trust issues, why now?_

I realize I have been leaving him without reply, his expression growing more hurt by the second. I needed to say something.

"Why... why now? do you feel obligated or something to say this now?" I asked in confusedly.

_I hope this buys me some sand for my hourglass. I really need to think about this. What is he thinking asking me this?. We just got back from escaping deaths pale translucent grip in Italy. We haven't even really talked about his abandonment of me...  
_

_Ouch! and their it was, never too far from the surface. That hurt, that pain that I had to deal with for the past several months. Just the thought of it brought back the pain of those days. _

_I must remember that my Edward is here, with me, right now, and asking me to marry him of all things. I should be happy, shouldn't I?. But why am I so confused?._

"Is...is the idea of marrying me such a painful prospect?". He said staring at me with hurt filled eyes. Clearly misunderstanding the look of pain in my expression.

"No, no, no. Edward... it's just". I paused. breathe Bella breathe. Focus your words. "Its just there are so many things we need to discuss first"

"Bella, you mean to tell me that you are '_ready_' to make the permanent commitment of being a vampire, but when I asked you about marrying me, you are telling me you have to think on it?"

_Ugh, When looking at it that way, I kinda came up short. How foolish must I look to him, to anyone who heard it phrased like that. But that wasn't the case. We had priorities right now. And asking me like this seems so... wrong._

"How can you make one choice but not the other?. How can say you love '_me_', and want to be with '_me_' forever, but won't accept my love in all its forms?'' He asked with a hurt penetrating gaze that, leaving me feeling guilt and shame.

_How can I?. He's right. _I knew it and so did he. How could I accept one and not the other.

But then, I thought back to Renee...

"I can because one is_ not_ the other." I replied with some small measure of confidence.

"What?, how can you say that? How can..."

I cut him off.

"Because it's not, Edward. Please, let me explain". I said. He was about to interrupt me, but I held my hand up to allow further explanation. "Take a look at my family Edward. Where Is Charlie?" I asked

"Charlie?...in his home, asleep" He replied. confused to where I might be going with this.

"And where is Renee?'' I asked.

"Jacksonville". He stated with realization in his tone.

"Do you see?, Charlie sleeps in Forks, and Renee sleeps in Jacksonville. They too were married Edward, and look how that turned out". I paused to let that sink in. "I don't want my Parents' marriage Edward; I want _your_ Parents' marriage. I want eternal love, not the fragile human commitments that my parents made, those mean nothing to me. I want to commit myself to you and I want you commit myself to me, eternally. Don't you see? we want the same thing."

He took a moment to think about what I said, but at least the hurt look was gone, and for that I was glad. He realizes my non spontaneous response was not meant to intentionally hurt him, but instead allowed me a moment to justify my own response.

"Bella, love" Edward started. "I get it. But you have to understand_ I _want the marriage that _my_ parents had, my human parents. In my time, marriage was the pinnacle expression of commitment between two people. Marriage means something to _me_!"

"Edward, I see that, I do. But I grew up with divorced parents. I was shipped back and forth every summer and most extended holidays, between mother and father. Marriage isn't held in high regards to me. Edward, they make shows now that romanticized the idea of divorce, and all the benefits you can get if you marry wealthy and it doesn't work out. The sacred idea of matrimony has been boiled down to a 20 x 20 chapel in Vegas, and an costume impersonator of a dead music artist for a minister."

"Bella... all that means right now is that you don't want to get married to me" He asked, looking almost resigned to the fact that he will not like the coming response.

"No, Edward I don't. Not yet anyway." Looking at him, I know his eyes would be tearing if they could, and I said. "I want more for _us_ than that."

The hurt in his features cleared up slightly, but the confusion remained.

"Bella, it's just like you said, you and I are Edward and Bella; no one else," He said looking deeply in my eyes. "We do what works for _us_ Bella, for no one else, but us''.

_Us... for us..._

The whole world almost disappeared. From the way he was looking at me with so much love, to the words he was saying, I could almost believe it was just the two of us left. Almost.

I shook my head at him.

"Edward..."I began, but was cutoff

"So, you want to be changed first?". He asked disappointed once more.

"Yes for starters, Edward". I replied.

"You rank being changed over the gift of my affections when I asked you to marry me, why?" He asked

_NO I AM NOT!. Being changed and Edwards love are the same to me, how dare he confuse the two!. Of all the things, what does he mean tell him why, doesn't he know by now?. _

"Why?, what do you mean why?'' I asked incredulously. ''Our lives for one thing! -" But before I could continue.

"Our lives? He asked incredulously "Bella we can always run if the Volturi ever decide to come looking, I will make you safe"

_What? A life on the run is not my idea of a life._

"Edward!. I don't want to spend my life running!" I stated angrily. "Stop being foolish about this, there are _other_ people to consider."

"Bella, I will make you safe..." he insisted, but I cut him off.

"We won't be safe Edward, we won't ever be safe!. I yelled, and then took a moment to calm down. "I need to be changed for us, _for us."_

"For the _'Family?'_ " He asked, hurt.

"Of course for the family!". I stated "and for..."

He cut me off again

"If you're not ready for marriage then you're NOT ready to make decisions on more permanent commitments!". Edward stated. Looking hurt, once again.

_What?. Where is this coming from?. I'm getting a feeling that something got lost somewhere._

"Edward, we can always get married, we don't have to do this right out of high school, it can be done anytime down the line. As long as we have time, Edward." I said in a low calm voice. I was trying to get him to see my point of view on things.

"That is what I want for us Bella , but it is clearly, it's not what you want". He said sharply. Making me feel guilty.

_Still lost I see._

"Edward...please, listen to me". I waited till I felt I had his attention. "Edward, marriage is what I want too, having your name attached to mine, or anything of yours Having you, attached to me in any other way, makes me happy Edward, please know that. But it's not something we need to do ".

_I hope that clears up some to the fog_

"I won't change you unless we're married, and you won't marry me unless you're changed" Edward incorrectly surmised. "Marriage _means_ something to me Bella. It has value in my eyes. I don't care what the_ times_ say. It is something precious that I want to be a part of, but only with you''. He then added ''But I want you to want it for yourself; I won't force it on you. And I won't force you into this life Bella. I don't want you changing because you _'feel'_ the need to save our lives. You are selfless, and that is one of the main reasons I find you beautiful, but I won't use it to condemn you to this life. I can at least protect you that much"

_So there is the problem, there is the problem right there. He was still the same Edward that left.  
_

"Edward I will marry you, one day. And it will be for all the _right_ reasons. I won't go through with it, just to be used as a bargaining chip for my change. That is exactly what it will be if I accept your proposal now, it would be for all the wrong reasons. Edward can't you see that your doing it again? your making arrogant decisions and your not listening to anyone's opinion but your own. Edward the reason for my wanting to change, and for marriage, is not the same. It's _not_ the same. Edward, there _is_ a difference. If you and I don't get married now...Nothing happens, but we would still get the opportunity to do it later. But, If I don't get changed soon, your whole family _dies_, me included! See the difference?! What about _that_ you do not understand?!"

"I won't do it!." Edward replied.

Stunned, hurt, rejected. He was reverting back to his old self once more. The Edward that doesn't listen.

"What?.._why not_?!"

"Because it's _not your choice, Bella_!''Edward snapped. He took a moment to calm down. "Do you even hear yourself?, change me or I die. That's them Bella, that what they want _for_ you, for themselves! The Volturi care nothing of you. They are taking away your choice. They are forcing us to take away your soul, I _won't_ do it."

_My soul, my soul, my soul..._

"Wrong, I said, change me or your _family_ dies!.'' I snapped back. "Your_ family_ Edward! you remember them don't you? Alice, Carlisle, Esmé, Emmett, Jasper, and Rose... _they will die_! Edward, Am I worth that?, Is my soul worth _that_?!"

"YESSSS!" Edward roared, and then fell to his knees. He had a look of shame over the admission, but also a look of determination to finish his reply. "Yes, you are worth that, to me you are worth it all."

This was the 3rd time Edward placed me before all else. He was arrogant and pigheaded at times, but he loved me more than anything, that was clear. Stunned to tears at that realization, I fell to my knees beside him. I slowly reached up and caress his pained expression. I watched as it very slowly evaporates to one of contentment. And then I said the only thing that I could think of.

''I love you too."

**[End Chapter]**

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was re-written on 9/29/13. Stick around everything gets better. Even the writing. lol. **

**TAKE THE CHALLENGE: If you don't like this story by chapter 5, then you have my permission to stop. But I doubt that will be the case.  
**

**Questions, comments, thoughts and reflections can be posted below. Like I said. I'm doing a complete rewrite of the twilight series beginning at the end of New Moon, and continuing till the end of Eclipse. I have no aspirations to continue beyond that at the present moment in time. But I'm sure the inspiration to continue will come towards the end. We'll see. My reasoning behind my motives are simple ones. I have read and read and read fanfics. They all have something I like, but not one had the complete package. A story by Jmolly came the closest. But, It was also Jmolly that told me that if I want the perfect story...then write it myself. So, that is why you have NEW ECLIPSE. So please comment. I won't be changing anything. Because like Jmolly told me, If you want _your_ perfect story, write it!.**


	2. Natural Instincts

**NEW ECLIPSE**

**BxE are making headway. They are trying to find a new normal. But what can you do about living obstacles when destroying them is not an option. **

**I don't own Twilight But you can pay me on the side if you want. I won't mind. ; )**

**Chapter 2: "Natural Instincts"**

**BELLA**

Things were getting back to normal. Edward was at my side at all times as he promised he would be when we returned from Italy. That alone was joy by itself. Things were good again, we were headed back to our lives pre-zombie —in less time than I would have believed possible.

The hospital welcomed Carlisle back with eager arms, not even bothering to conceal their delight that Esme had found life in L.A. so little to her liking. That just goes to show you how needed he was here in Forks. It was almost a shame that he would have to move again and soon. Just in a couple of years, and this time, for a more permanent reason.

Edward and I have not forgotten our previous conversation, but we said all we needed to say. Although I would never allow him to sacrifice all for the sake of protecting my choice, really shows the depth of the love and respect he has for me; and that knowledge meant the world to me. I have never felt so loved, and cherished by another, till he said what he did. I truly loved him.

Thanks to the Calculus test I'd missed while I was _abroad_, both Alice and Edward were in better to shape to graduate than I was at the moment. I would have to study harder to get my grades up, it's bad enough that Edward has advantages to me in everything already; I won't fall behind him in this as well. I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind being my study partner. He'll probably offer to do so soon and use it as an excuse to remain close by. I wouldn't mind that, I wouldn't mind that one bit.

This was our senior year. So college was a priority. Everyone wanted to know who was going where and why. But, I already knew where, and why. I had a good bead on what I would be doing after graduation, one way or another. So college was plan B. I kept it around just on the off chance that Edward's offer slash declaration swayed me from the post-graduation Carlisle option. Even If Edward was able to do so, I would only entertain the idea of a single semester, and no more. There was no need for us to selfishly risk everyone's lives in a foolish attempt to ply me with as many human experiences as possible. Unless Edward wanted to add being murdered to that list.

Edward had a new stack of applications for me to fill out every day. Whether he was doing to this as cover in front of Charlie and any other onlookers, or If he really intended for me to attend some Ivy League school next year, I don't know. Either way, he is playing his role of high school senior going to college well.

Speaking of Charlie... As great as things were becoming again, Charlie was turning out to be the fly buzzing around our picnic. Charlie was not happy with me. Specifically my choice to take back Edward so quickly and easily. Renee was not happy either. From her perspective, for what he put me through, I should've had him beg me for weeks till he was playing a boom box over his head in the rain for my forgiveness.

But what purpose would that serve? Would continued separation be beneficial for either of us? NO. I needed him with me, next to me, holding me, convincing me that he loved me. I needed that hole in my chest closed. No, making him beg would have prolonged all of that, and that is not what either of us wanted. So I took my parents shame and spite for my decision, knowing full well, they wouldn't like most of my decisions going forward.

I needed to make time for them, before going through my change. If we held to the original schedule, I would be changed by Carlisle sometime after graduation. But I also needed to begin my separation from them.

How do you do that? How do you separate while trying to be closer at the same time? I had to try and find a way and soon. If I couldn't, then I will just have to rip myself out of their lives. As painful as that thought was, and as undeserving of that pain as my parent were, I would have to do it. Or some other individuals would for me. At least this way, I would get to say goodbye before I left.

Charlie version of punishment was clearly designed to keep Edward and I separated. Edward was only allowed—during my designated visiting hours—inside the house. I just wasn't allowed out of it, and that the way it would stay until I was thirty if Charlie had his way.

School and work were the only exceptions, although Charlie tried to sweet talk Ms. Cobb into removing Edward from any of my classes, it was our good fortune that the same excuse that didn't allow Edward to transfer out of biology, was the same excuse that he couldn't be moved out of my classes now. All other classes were filled.

When Edward brought this to my attention, Charlie went without dinner that night. He said nothing, but I know he knew why I was letting him go hungry.

It was funny, the dreary, dull yellow walls of my classrooms had become oddly inviting to me lately. That had a lot to do with the person who sat in the desk beside me. Edward blessedly keeping his schedule from the beginning of the year, put him in most of my classes again. Thank god for small miracles. Because that's exactly what he was, my own personal miracle.

But all that glitters is not gold. High school's life blood is gossip, and what could be better gossip than the return of the Cullens.

Specifically, Edward Cullen's return to the broken girl he left behind, without a word or a way to keep in touch. If we were determined to forget, and move on; the student population of forks was equally determined to remind us every chance they got. Like I said, my classes were better because of Edwards's presence. But the journey to those classes was like walking a gauntlet of stares and whispers and the occasional disapproving head shake. And that was everyday, 5 days a week.

It was twice as bad when Edward and Alice didn't come to school on sunny days. Those days I had to face alone, with no relief whatsoever. But the knowledge to knowing Edward was not here to hear the thoughts of others and seeing everything that he did to me while he was away was a small comfort. I want him to put it behind him as quickly as possible, but with such a constant barrage of reminders, I really don't know how he could. For once I had to agree with Edward. His gift was truly a curse when it came to situations like this.

The disdain most of the students had for my choice to forgive Edward, _so easily_, for everything he has done, matched that of my parents. They too would like to have seen him beg or grovel. From what Edward has told me, some of the male population wouldn't have minded in the least if I _used_ them to get back and Edward. Ugh, a disgusting idea.

Mike Newton the assumed leader of the _use me _Bella squad was always eager to take any advantage. He had kept a safe distance from me since Edward was back in his place, at my side. But I didn't think that will last much longer. The natives were growing restless.

Rumors and 6th person hearsay weren't going to be enough anymore. They would all want details, in copious amounts, and they would want it soon.

Not that we cared.

Today was Friday, and school just let out for the week. Due to my curfew, Edward no longer drove like a maniac. Our time after school was limited and he was in no rush to go to my house. So much so, that he chauffeurs Alice, so he has an excuse to drive by his house first before taking me home. Which was fine by me.

Alice got out the car after cheerfully and thoroughly debriefing us about her day. I decided to take care of Edward.

"So, how was it today? Getting any better?"I asked him.

He took a moment to run his hand through his hair.

''No," He replied "They all wish to see me castrated and humiliated in some way. I would be angry, if I didn't agree with them''. I shook my head, and then he continued. "And I would understand that need to see me punished, if they cared for you at all, but this is all just a source of amusement. A show if you will. They don't care what happens to the actors, meaning you or me. They just want a scene".

"What kind of scene?" I asked.

"Just a scene, any scene at this point. Just something that fits the crime". He answered tiredly. "Yelling, crazy hand gestures, throwing a drink in my face, something".

"And you think they are right?" I asked.

"Yes". He said. He turned to then looked at me. "I shouldn't have been able to just walk out, and then walk back into your life like that. I see it in their minds the devastation that I left behind. Bella, I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry.

"I'm sorry, that _sorry_ is the only word there is, and that there is not another I can use to convey the true depths of my remorse. So since words are insufficient, I _will_ make it up to you in action. I will never leave you again. And I will tell you every day that you are wanted, and loved, and needed. Because you are loved Bella, you really are. I _love_ you. I _want_ you. I _need_ you. I truly do".

"Pull over" I said quickly. And he did.

I reached over and placing my hands on either side of his beautiful face. And pulled him into my own. I kissed him, passionately. Showing him that he is not the only one that can use action to convey feelings. I let all my pain over what he is going thru and forgiveness, and love flowing thru my lips and into his. We kissed, and kissed.

I know we needed to reassure one another that we were all that matters. But that pretense was getting harder and harder. Especially when it was being constantly under assault from all sides.

We broke our kiss, but I still had a need to feel closer to him. I leaned in laid my head on his shoulders. Then I placed my lips to his neck. I don't know where the urge came from exactly, but I began to lick his neck with small petting licks. It felt...normal. It felt like it was a common as kissing.

Edward began to growl softly. So softly in fact, that it would be more accurate to say he was purring. That gave me new courage and it spurred me on further. I began to lick him with more intensity. His scent, taste and purring kept increasing my confidence and made me bolder. I was in a semi trance state; the only thing my body was registering was what each lick did to my Edward. I began to move to the other side of his neck and proceeded to lick there as well. The purrs got softer and softer. Edward sounded so wonderfully relaxed, and I was slowly going deeper and deeper into my trance state.

I lifted my head once more and began to softly lick his throat from the base to tip. Edward began to shiver and purred even louder now. After a minute or so of this, Edward leaned away. He then proceeded to softly lick me as I did him. I was put into a state of utter contentment. This action didn't bring any sexual needs to the surface or even bliss, just contentment to just...be.

After awhile longer, Edward leaned away and stared at me.

"Bella, who told you to do that?" He said in a soft relaxed but deep whisper.

"Ah... no one. I just... _it_ was just a feeling that over took me, it felt like that is what I really needed do so my body just acted." I said warily, slowly returning from my previous trance state.

"Bella, it sounds like your instincts took over. It happens to us all the time. Did It feel like your body was moving on its own, and everything felt right no matter how out of character it seemed at the time?" He asked intuitively.

"Yes, that's exactly how it felt" I replied. "I had no thought, I had no reason to do what I was doing, I don't even know where the urge came from. But this _felt_ like it was exactly what we _both_ needed, so my body just did it. What was that exactly?"

"It was two things really, I have seen it done with my parent and siblings, and it is only done with mated vampire couples. It's only used to comfort one another in times of extreme stress or pain. Secondly it is used as another way to mark your mate."

"Well, I'm fine with either reason. It felt...perfect."

"The only thing that surprises me is that your human and it happened anyway. I wasn't expecting you to do anything like this. But I don't mind that it happened the way it did. Because you're right, it was perfect." He said looking at me lovingly.

We stared into each others eyes, giving each other comfort. I reached out and took his hand into my own, and with that, he pulled back onto the road.

After a few more moments we were at a light in the middle of town. I decided now was a good time as any to air some things out.

"Edward, about your leaving..." I paused as he stiffened besides me. I quickly rest my hand on his and entwined our fingers. I don't want this to be a heavy conversation if it doesn't have to be.

"We have spoken about this already, and I'm not trying to bring up painful memories". I explained. "I just want to let you know, that from what you described, it seems to me that it all could've been avoided if you had simply just talked to me about it first".

"Yes, you're probably right," He agreed. "I should've said something, to you. I should have listened to Alice or Esme or Carlisle or even Emmett. But I was so sure that we all were too dangerous for you to be around, and that I felt they were speaking only for their own benefit and that staying was just a selfish indulgence for them. Why wouldn't they be selfish?, Esme gets a new daughter, Alice gets a new sister and best friend, and Emmett, gets an angry newborn to play with. Not one of them took your humanity into consideration. Well except Rosalie of course''.

Rosalie caring about my humanity. That would've sounded endearing if I didn't know better. The only reason I could guess that she cares so much about my _humanity_ was because it kept the irritation that was my presence, limited to a number of decades.

"Edward, I understand all that. But I want to talk about why you didn't come to me, why didn't you talk to me before you made _our_ choice for us?''. I asked

"I didn't want to be talked out of it''. He said before taking some time to center himself and trying not to make this conversation too heavy, he continued.

"You were not at the time, the best decision maker when it comes to what was safe. You were dating a vampire for one thing, and hang out with a coven on a daily basis.''. He said with smile. "Then add the fact that when we were gone, you just so happened to find the only pack of werewolves in all of these United States.

"So, I didn't want to be deterred from a path that I _felt _was right, by the only person who could've completely shattered my resolve. I felt that me sticking around would've have been completely selfish, and that if I truly loved you as I claimed, then protecting your life should mean more than my own personal happiness" He explained.

How could I not forgive him? He was willing to burn away all the joy in his life to make sure I kept my own. He just grossly miscalculated the love I had for him, and the fact that there would be no life for me without him.

I felt I already my knew the answer to my next question, but I had to ask...

"Edward, wouldn't it have been easier to just change me so you didn't have to leave?, If the desire for my blood for your family was too much, wouldn't changing me solve that problem for you?. For us?" I asked "Would it really have been so bad?"

"Bella, it's wasn't that simple". He stated flatly. I was about to interrupt before he put his hands up to halt me. "First off, I was not in the right frame of mind at the time. Your change was something I could've never accepted. I didn't want this life for you. How could I? when I didn't even want this life for me. My existence consisted of endless tedium of school, fighting blood-lust, moving, fighting blood-lust, more schooling, fighting more blood-lust, more moving, fighting even more blood-lust. Only with the occasional visit to our extended family in Alaska. I literally spent a hundred plus years just going through the motions if you will. So why would I have wanted that for you at the time?."

I took in a hopeful breath. "At the time?"...

"Yes Bella, at the time." He began to smile "As you can tell there is no choice in your change now. The only choice left is who will be doing the changing. And if the offer is still available, I would like you to allow me to try?"

"Yes, yes, Oh my God are you kidding? Of course!''. I replied with a burst of joy, smiling ear to ear. Still smiling "What brought on..."

"...The change of heart?'' He asked. I nodded. "Because like I said I existed for a century, but only in the last year or so did I really begin to live. And that was all due to you, Bella".

I kissed him for that. Hard and meaningfully. Still confused, I asked him to continue.

"I see now that with you in my life, I no longer have to just _exist_, I can have a life. My past does not have to be your future. As long as we have each other in our lives and in our arms, one lifetime would not be enough". He smiled happily.

I returned his smile with an enormous one of my own. To say I was giddy by his new found change of heart would be an understatement.

We pulled into my drive behind my truck; Edward grimaced slightly at the sight of it. I guess for a car enthusiast the sight of 'the beast' is worth a grimace or two. I couldn't believe that we got here without me noticing, especially with Edward taking his time driving. I guess bliss blinds you to your surroundings just as well as depression does. We sat in the car a few more moments.

Turning to look at him, hoping not to break our happy mood.

"I don't think we would have to worry about me finding life as a boring as you once did, but boredom couldn't possibly the only reason, could it?''.

"No, there is more. Charlie for instances," He replied

_Yes, of course, my father. Time to wrap things up here is coming, and fast. I don't know how I'm going to make a clean break._

"Of course Charlie. I don't know why I keep forgetting about him". I said.

"I would like to think I might be the problem there." Edward said. The leaned in and kissed me ever so softly.

_Yep, he most definitely is suspect number one. If my increase heart rate, and temporary short term memory loss were any clue._

"Most definitely''. I agreed giddily.

"Come let's get you inside, and I'll explain the rest of my meaning". Edward said.

Opening my door and holding out his hand for me like a gentleman. I place my hand in his as he used his other hand to hold his coat over my head to protect me with from the elements. Its little things like this that Edward does that really lets me know that I'm loved.

Once inside we made our way to the living room. Charlie wouldn't be home of another few hours. Plenty of time for me to relax with Edward in our own world. Sitting down my legs across Edwards lap leaning on the arm of the chair, while I faced Edward beautiful face. Then he picked up where we left off.

"Like I was saying" he continued. "Charlie or rather the Chief of Police, played a role in whether or not you were able to make the change back then as well. At the time Alice behind my back was looking and couldn't come up a viable reason for you to disappear that wouldn't raise suspicion. If the change was allowed to continue in Phoenix, there would've been no way to explain the paper trail that would've undoubtedly lead back to us. Not to mention the hotel and airport video footage showing you, Alice and Jasper arriving and checking in. So to just disappear out of the blue while you changed and got the blood-lust under control was practically out of the question. You're not just someone's daughter Bella. You're the daughter of the Police Chief. If something happens to you, he will use every tool at his disposal to find you. Dead, or Alive. A simple phone call is not going to keep him at bay. He would want more evidence than that. He would need to see things with his own eyes. His very perceptive eyes. I would if I were he. I wouldn't believe anything until I made sure you were truly gone".

"I won't make another mistake like that again. But if it was true, and I confirmed it for myself, then I would find a way to join you." He stated determined

I leaned in and kissed his softly. I was about to argue that last part but decided not to. I didn't want Edward killing himself If I wasn't around. I would want him alive trying to find new happiness. But I knew the truth. If one of us is missing the other, there can be no happiness. Isn't that why after Jacob Black tried his best to be my sun, I still found myself at the edge of a cliff, then jumping off that said cliff.

No, debating this would be an act of hypocrisy. And I won't be a hypocrite.

Taking all that in and breaking it down. It made sense. If you live in a world were the only law is 'keep the secret'. Changing and kidnapping the Police Chief's daughter before she graduated high school and left for a college far far away, was a big no-no. Why couldn't my dad be a baker?

But not to get sidetracked from my original reason for bringing up this conversation. I needed to make sure that we make one change in our relationship, so we wouldn't repeat the mistakes that almost destroyed us before.

"Edward, the original reason I brought all this up is, I want us to be more open with one another." I stated. "Lack of communication almost doomed us, and I want to avoid any possibility of that in the future. And if the remedy to that is openness and honesty, then that is a small price to pay, wouldn't you agree?."

"Yes, love, I absolutely would". He smiled at me.

Smiling back "Well, in the spirit of our new open dialogue, let me be the first to say, I love it when you call me '_love_'". I smiled at him.

His lips quickly found mine. But they were not so quick to leave.

After a few more pecks I found myself walking into the kitchen for an afternoon snack. Edward and Carlisle have been on me about getting my weight back up to health levels, so they made sure I ate and ate a lot. I don't mind, it never was my intention to lose that much weight in the first place.

"Ugh". I stated as I spotted the letters on the kitchen table. I had acted like best friends with Jacob Black throughout my zombie phase. He and the pack saved me from Laurent and protected me against Victoria's attempts on my life. So, of course, I had missed them. I wasn't at liberty to go to La Push due to my lock down status, and Jacob wasn't coming to see me, for whatever reason. He wouldn't even answer my phone calls, and now my letters are coming back unread. With so much going on, why not add another log to the fire. I will have to make time to sort this out. But later.

"What wrong, love?" Edward asked, feeling my frustration.

"Nothing, I just got back all the letters I sent to Jacob, unopened". I said. I shook my head at the stupidity of it all. "I don't know what is going on with him. All of a sudden, he no longer wants anything to do with me. It's strange since he was the one that helped me out while'' I paused looking at Edward quickly then turning away "you were away."

"Come love, the rain has stopped, let's go outside for a walk, and I think I may know the reason why your friend is unresponsive.'' Edward said.

"What?- but how would you kn...?".

"Get something to eat first love, and I will explain". He said cutting me off.

''Okay". I said holding off my curiosity. "Sure, let me get something to eat first".

After I ate, we went out the front door into the woods across the street. Walking silently, holding hands. We walked for about 5 to 10 minutes enjoying one anothers presence. I took some time breathing in the wet woods and watching Edward do the same. But I'm pretty sure; it doesn't smell the same to me as it does to him.

Edward paused in his step, and looked like he was about to begin his explanation.

"Do you remember the feeling you had when you first saw me?" Edward asked.

Confused, but nevertheless smiling at the pleasant memory

"Yes, of course I do. It's one of my most cherish memories of us". I replied and it truly was.

"Yes, and for me as well, love" Smiling back at me.

"But what does... " I was about to asked before he cut me off.

"...That have to do with this?. He finished for me. I nodded. "Just this. What we experienced was nothing short of love at first sight. It is how we naturally acknowledge our soul-mate, our other half. But nature is balanced in all things, and if there is exist love at first sight, then there is also hate at first sight or on sight as well. A way you can acknowledge your natural enemies."

I suddenly didn't like where this was going.

"Are you telling me that Jake hates you?''. I asked shakily

"Not me particularly love, I would say he doesn't hate who I am, more like what I am''. Edward said. ''He is a werewolf, and they are predisposed to hunting and killing vampires'' He said. "And we are a similar threat to them as well".

I definitely didn't like where this was going. Especially since Jacob told me something similar not too long ago. Something along the lines of what he and the other Quileute's were made for.

"And they do so naturally?" I asked.

"Yes, we believe so. We don't know much about each other, but we do know that. As long as we are in this area, they stay to themselves and we do the same.'' Edward explained. Then added. "To make sure that we keep separate from one another back in the late 30's Carlisle and the Chief at the time Ephraim Black, Billy Blacks great grandfather, put a treaty in place that was meant to keep the peace between us".

"How were you able to put a peace treaty in place, if they naturally hated you? Wouldn't they have attacked you first?'' I inquired.

''One reason was that Carlisle sought to converse with them rather than immediately attack. Which was a miracle in itself. You see, they found us while we were hunting. A dangerous time to be around a vampire since we let our natural instincts take over; as you've just recently experienced. We just _act_ on blood-lust then. Which is why I never allowed you to come hunting with me. Too dangerous for me to even chance it. But instead of attacking blindly, Carlisle decided to speak with them instead. The rest of us, were poised to attack and I couldn't really say what held us back; the urge to attack was that strong. Even Esme was ready for a fight".

Well, there really must be something to all of this, remembering how my own instincts took over. Werewolves and vampires must be like oil and water, If kind sweet and motherly Esme was ready to bite and tear heads off, just by looking at one.

"Also, the so-called pack numbered only three wolves, whilst we had numbers five. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and myself. So it was to their advantage that we allowed the treaty in the first place''. Edward explained. "Lastly, Carlisle didn't think it right to attack the natives of this land, since we would undoubtedly be moving on soon anyway. He felt it was waste of life."

This information was making me nervous; I already knew what a pack of wolves could do to a vampire. Add that to the fact that they naturally hated Edward and the rest of the Cullens for being just being what they are. I was beginning to see that Jacob not coming had less and less to do with me, and more to do with who I was associating with, namely Edward.

''Edward what are the particulars of the Treaty? I asked as innocently as I could.

Edward growled lowly when he picked up on my bad acting and true intention. ''You want to know if that is why _Jacob_ isn't coming by anymore?" he answered my question with a question.

I didn't miss the sneer as he said his name.

"Yes.'' I replied evenly. But I registered his pain and possible jealousy nonetheless.

"Yes, it is'' He said trying to show no emotion. ''They are not allowed in this area as long as we are here, and we are not allowed to go to the La Push, First Beach, St. Johns Island, and some of the surrounding forest. There has been a treaty line in place that is monitored by either them or us at any given point and time.''

''So what am I supposed to do now?, he won't return my calls and he sends back my letters unopened''. I asked Edward.

"Why do you _need_ him so badly?''. Edward asked trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

"I don't need him Edward, but I would like to pay him back for looking out for me and keeping me afloat. Without him, I don't think I would've made it long enough to set my eyes on you again''.

"Edward, he saved me. He saved _us_''.

Nodding his head in understanding Edward pulled me in for a hug me and kissed my forehead. "I get it, I understand. He is your friend, I'm sorry if I doubted that. I guess I didn't like the idea that you needing another outside of me."

"You don't ever have to doubt us, Edward". I said, turning my head to places kisses and small licks on his neck.

With Edward near me, it was hard to think about unhappy things—even my former best friend, who was probably very unhappy right now, due to my associations.

When I did think of Jake, I always felt guilty for not thinking of him more. But what purpose did he serve now? As selfish as that sounded it was a legitimate question. With my life changing so rapidly, and preparation under way for my change after graduation, what justification can I come up with for keeping Jake in my life? We would undoubtedly be leaving this area soon and everyone here behind. And If I could leave my father just like that, then what makes Jacob so special? I needed to be cutting ties, not strengthening them.

But, I just can't seem to shake this guilt.

The fairy tale Prince returned, bad spell broken. I wasn't sure exactly what to do about the leftover, unresolved character. Where was his happily ever after?

After a while, Edward broke our hug. And placed both had beside my face. Looking me straight in the eye, I began to feel nervous.

''Bella, I know you said I don't have to worry about us..." Edward started.

Could he can read my mind after all?

"No, Edward you don't''. I said quickly.

"I know, but I still have to worry about you Bella. Being around werewolves, especially young ones is dangerous Bella, they can hurt you. And if you're on the reservation there would be nothing I could do without breaking the treaty and starting a war, in an attempt to save you".

''...No! Edward, you mustn't..." I said panicking, the idea of Edward throwing himself literally to the wolves over me made me feel like I was back in Italy all over again.

"I will have no choice Bella!. I won't let you be harmed while did nothing because of an imaginary line in the sand and a piece of paper. I will come to you no matter where you are. Just like you did for me.'' He began angrily, but calmed down towards the end.

"Edward, don't worry about me, please. I have been to reservation plenty of times, and Charlie goes there all the time as well; and nothing has happened to us yet." I argued hoping to make him see sense.

"Yet? Bella, yet?!. It was only due to blind luck that you haven't been injured by one of them 'yet'." He debated. "Are you forgetting about Emily the woman you told me about, she was injured by her own lover.''

No, I didn't forget about Emily. Of course not. Anyone that has seen the damage that Sam has done to Emily wouldn't be able to forget about her either. But I have to stick to my guns on this. If Jacob wasn't going to come to me, then I would have to go to him. We owed him that much.

"Edward, I don't have any intentions of going to La push searching for trouble. But I won't ignore people who looked out for me when I wasn't at my best". I said.

I really don't want to do this, but...

"Edward, It was Sam who picked me up and brought me home from the woods where you left me." He cringed back, I step towards him to make up the distance and continued. "Edward, It was Emily's cooking I ate when I found the appetite to eat anything at all. It was Jacob keeping my mind busy by refocusing it on building motorcycles, and silly conversations about nothing. And without those conversations, I wouldn't be standing here". I said again. I hated reminding Edward about things we both wanted to forget about, but I feel guilty deliberately trying to ignore the people who saved my life. That is just not who I am.

"Bella, you're right, they haven't hurt you, yet. But remember what happened at your birthday last year Bella. Jasper didn't want to try to leap over the 6 of us to get to you, but he did Bella, he did". Stopping to take an unnecessary breathe. "What I'm trying to say is, they don't _want_ to hurt you, not deliberately. Because I'm sure Sam didn't want to hurt Emily either, but it happened. And Bella if that happens to you.." He paused looked pained and close to tears "Bella, I would destroy _anyone_ that hurt you like that. No matter what debt I owe. And if you are at La push when it happens I will guarantee you that I will make my way there. I'm not trying to control your actions Bella. I will respect your decisions. I will never make our decisions for you again. I don't ever want to make that mistake again, it cost us so much before, but I am asking that you respect the danger they represent, and the potential repercussion an accident could cause if it were to ever occur".

"We are on the edge of a knife with the wolves already Bella. You have made your choice to be a vampire; I don't want you over there once they figure that out". He stared into my eyes trying to force my understanding of his words, and continued. "I don't want to put it this way, but since you made your choice, it really has become, a _us_ and_ them_ situation''.

_I.. I couldn't formulate a rebuttal. I don't like the us and them part, but I can't disregard it either. I won't lie, what he said about them finding about my change, especially with the hostility levels as they are, could be disastrous, and that scared me. Especially, if I was in La Push when it happened. I honestly don't know how they would react. And the consequences of my need to live guilt free, inadvertently causing a war between the wolves and my future family is not something I would chance._

_OK... so no more La push for Bella Swan. Let that be my first tie to cut. I will still find away to repay those I feel helped me, but I won't be making any Journeys past the line to do it._

"Okay, Edward you win, I won't be going back to La push. But I still won't ignore those who helped us. I just won't be going to La push to do it". I said resigned.

"Bel-la, I wasn't trying to win. I was just trying to give you all the information you need so you can make your own decision. I love you and would've respected the outcome of any decision you would've made. But, I am happy with the one you did make". He said as he leaned in; place a gentle kiss to my forehead.

I looked at him and thanked him. Our time apart really made him grow as a person. And for that I'm truly happy.

"Okay". I said. Touching my lips to his.

Suddenly Edward stiffened beside me and broke off our kiss. I looked up and he was looking over our head behind me, back towards my house.

I slid closer, clutching his arm as I followed his gaze to see what he was seeing. I don't know what I expected—maybe Victoria?, her flaming red hair blowing in the wind, or a line of tall black cloaks, maybe my luck was that bad, and they decided to wait days instead of months or years… or a pack of angry werewolves who lost their way in the woods and decided to take out a lonely vampire and his girlfriend slash mate. Suddenly I was concerned for Edward's safety, He's all alone with no back up. But I didn't see anything at all.

"What? What is it?"

He took a deep breath. "Charlie…"

"My dad?"

He looked down at me then, and his expression was calm enough to ease some of my panic.

"Charlie is probably not going to kill you, but he's thinking about it," he told me. He started to slowly walk us towards the direction of my house.

"What did I do?" I said confused by the cryptic warning.

Edward glanced back at Charlies house. I followed his gaze. "Its, Jacob, he's here as well. He brought your motorcycle back, and Charlie is livid".

"No!" I gasped. "Why? Why would Jacob do this to me?" The sting of betrayal washed through me. I had once trusted Jacob implicitly—trusted him with every single secret that was mine to give. He was supposed to be my safe harbor—the person I could rely on. Of course things were strained with the return of the Cullens, but I didn't think any of the underlying foundation had changed. I didn't think that was changeable!. I guess that's my answer right there. I just didn't think.

Charlie was going to be mad, not like he wasn't already. But worse than that, He would take it all out on Edward in the form more restrictions and earlier curfews. Ugh!. Didn't I have enough to deal with?.

I would have never imagined that Jake could be so petty and just plain mean. Tears sprang, smarting, into my eyes, but they were not tears of sadness. I was suddenly so angry that my head throbbed like it was going to explode.

"Is he still here?" I hissed.

"Yes. He's waiting for us there." Edward told me, nodding toward the slender path that divided the fringe of the forest.

I began to launch myself towards my house, with my hands already balled into fists for the first punch.

[END CHAPTER]

* * *

**Hit me. I know you will have question about my natural enemy theory. I just feel that what I said was accurate. Nature finds a way to balance everything. So if love at first sight is possible, why not its opposite?.**

**What do you think of Bella's decision concerning La Push?.**

** I personally wanted a more reasonable understanding Bella. **

**If only SM version of Edward would just open his mouth, what would he say to debate his views on her 'need' to go to La Push. **

**So please comment I would like to hear your views. I won't be changing a thing, but It would be nice to hear. LOL. **

**ASLO chapter 3 is already done, will be posting soon, but no ETA. **

**A/N: Listen up Readers. I am really 'trying' to concentrating on the action in my fanfic. The romance and stuff is good, but if you had any Idea about what was to come you would most def be sticking around. I'm talking detailed brawls all over the place. Just like most other author write about a little bit of vampire action, just to cover up all the smut they were really trying to push. I have to write some smut to cover up all the action I'm trying to push. It's only fair right?. **


	3. He's Here

**NEW ECLIPSE**

**JB has arrived on the scene. Let the angst begin.**

**I don't own JB or anyone of these characters. If I did, Bella would look like Jessica Alba. LOL. SM own all of their pasty asses.**

**CHAPTER 3 "He's Here"**

**BELLA**

Why did Edward have to be so much faster than me? He caught me around the waist before I made the path.

"Let me go! I'm going to murder him! Traitor!" I shouted the epithet toward the trees.

"Charlie will hear you," Edward warned me. "And once he gets you inside, he may brick over the doorway."

Edward may have thought the he was joking, but for some reason, I wouldn't put it pass Charlie to do just that. The thought of that made me angry. I'm 18!. I didn't _have_ to submit to his nonsense willingly. I placated him with my submission to his assumed rule over my life. But this is quickly getting out of hand. I love my father, but I will not live with his boot on the neck of my free will.

But first things first. Jacob.

I was seeing red. My head throbbed again.

"Just give me one round with Jacob, and then I'll deal with Charlie." I struggled futilely to break free.

"Love, I appreciate the sentiment. But you haven't been transformed yet. Plus, Jacob Black wants to see me. That's why he's still here."

That stopped me cold—took the fight right out of me. My hands went limp. Would they... fight?

I was furious, but not that furious. I didn't want them fighting to the death. What was Jacob doing here anyway? I thought he wasn't allowed.

"Talk?" I asked.

"More or less."

"How much more?" My voice shook.

Edward smoothed my hair back from my face.

"Don't worry, he's not here to fight me or at least he was ordered not to. It all depends on his ability to control himself in the presence of his natural enemy. He is still rather new to all of this. He came here to act as a spokesperson, if you will, for the pack."

"Oh.'' I said, now nervous for Edward's safety. "Edward will you be ok alone with him? What I mean is, would Jacob be able to hurt you?''

He guffawed at me.

"Yes, and no" He said smiling. While I stood there awaiting clarification. "Yes, wolves are able to hurt us but they are more efficient working in groups. And no, he will not be able to hurt me, not by himself, and not with my abilities. Don't worry about me love, I will be fine." He smiled.

"Okay" I said. I quickly kissed him. Good thing too, I was getting too overworked.

Edward looked at the house again, then tightened his arm around my waist and pulled me toward the woods. "We should hurry. Charlie's getting impatient."

We didn't have to go far; Jacob was awaiting us just a short ways up the path. He lounged against a mossy tree trunk as he waited, his face hard and bitter, exactly the way I knew it would be if he found me associating with his enemy, but I did hope against it. He looked at me, and then at Edward. Jacob's mouth stretched into a humorless sneer, and he shrugged away from the tree. He stood on the balls of his bare feet, leaning slightly forward, with his trembling hands clenched into fists.

Was this his natural reaction to the presence of a vampire? I wondered. Could he control himself enough, not to attack? He looked bigger than the last time I'd seen him. Somehow, impossibly, he was still growing. He would tower over Edward, if they stood next to each other.

Edward stopped as soon as we saw him, leaving a wide space between us and Jacob. Edward turned his body, shifting me so that I was behind him. Edward's first priority was always my safety, I'm sure if I wasn't there he would've walked right over to him. But he would not put me in the line of fire for any reason at all. Even if it was a friend holding the gun so to speak. I leaned around him to stare at Jacob—to see if there was any of my friend in that hateful expression. There wasn't, not at the moment anyway.

I would have thought that seeing his resentful, cynical expression would only make me angrier. Instead, it reminded me of the last time I'd seen him. Alice and I were taking off for Italy, and Jacob was trying to get me to stay by telling me how good we would be together. Not listening, I left him with tears in his eyes. My fury weakened, faltered, as I stared at Jacob. It had been so long since I'd seen him—I hated that our reunion had to be like this.

"Bella," Jacob said as a greeting, nodding once toward me without looking away from Edward.

"Why did you bring the bike here?" I whispered trying to keep my voice low from Charlie's hearing. "How could you do this to me, Jacob?"

The sneer vanished, but his face stayed hard and rigid. "It's for the best."

"What is that supposed to mean? Do you want Charlie to strangle me? Or did you want him to have a heart attack, like Harry? No matter how mad you are at me, how could you do this to him?"

Jacob winced, and his eyebrows pulled together, but he didn't answer.

"He didn't want to hurt anyone—he just wanted to get you grounded, so that you wouldn't be allowed to spend time with me," Edward murmured, explaining the thoughts Jacob wouldn't say.

Jacob's eyes sparked with hate as he glowered at Edward again.

So he wanted me separated from Edward as much as possible. I thought I made my decision clear when I left him crying at the side of the road and flew half way around the world to save Edward. ugh, I feel guilty for even admitting that.

I groaned. "Jake, I'm already grounded! Why do you think I haven't been down to La Push to kick your butt for avoiding my phone calls?"

Jacob's eyes flashed back to me, confused for the first time. "That's why?" he asked, and then locked his jaw, like he was sorry he'd said anything.

"He thought _I_ wouldn't let you, not Charlie," Edward explained again.

"Stop that," Jacob snapped. Clearly not wanting Edward, his enemy, divulging all his secrets. Especially the ones that shows he still hasn't given up on the idea of me and him as a couple. But did he really think that I was being enslaved?.

Edward didn't answer. But I did.

''Jake, I'm not now, nor have I ever been held captive by Edward. He is not holding me prisoner Jake." I tried to say as lightheartedly as possible.

"How would you know? Clearly you're under some sort of mind control of his, how else would you take him back after everything he did to you?'' Jacob replied angrily, then went back staring at Edward.

I followed his gaze, and found a pained expression on Edwards face. I don't know what Jacob was thinking, but I didn't like what it was doing to Edward.

"Stop that!'' I yelled. "Cut your bullshit out right now, Jake. You came here to talk didn't you? So...talk!"

Jacob shuddered once, and then gritted his teeth as hard as his fists. "Bella wasn't exaggerating about your… abilities," he said through his teeth.

Edward looked at me questioningly, and I realized why. I've been telling their enemies their secrets. God how naïve could I possibly be?

I would have to apologize for this, but not now. I just looked at Edward and hoped he got the message.

"It's okay Bella. He would've figured it out from my stunt a moment ago". Edward said trying to assuage my guilt.

"Yeah, maybe. But he wouldn't have figured out the rest of the family's gifts. That part really was my fault." I said looking down at my feet.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't know what I was thinking at the time. I just blurted it out in a moment of boastful pride; like a proud mother, bragging about her genius for a son. It was stupid I know, do you think they will forgive me? I asked. Because for once, I really didn't think they would.

"Bella, we'll talk about this later okay." He said sweetly.

But, he didn't say they would forgive me, or even bother to comfort me with a lie. And that made me nervous.

"So mind-reader, you must already know why I'm here." Jacob sneered

"Yes," Edward agreed in a soft voice. "But, before you begin, I need to say something."

Jacob waited, clenching and un-clenching his hands as he tried to control the shivers rolling down his arms.

"Thank you," Edward said, and his voice throbbed with the depth of his sincerity. "I will never be able to tell you how grateful I am. I will owe you for the rest of my… existence."

Jacob stared at him blankly, his shudders stilled by surprise. He exchanged a quick glance with me, but my face was just as mystified. But I quickly filled with pride. Edward was taking the high road here. Carlisle would be proud.

"For keeping Bella alive," Edward clarified, his voice rough and fervent. "When I… didn't."

"Edward—," I started to say, but he held one hand out, and I clasped it in my own, his eyes still on Jacob.

Understanding washed over Jacob's face before the hard mask returned. "I didn't do it for _your_ benefit."

That was very rude. Does being a werewolf erase manners?

"I know" Edward continued. ''But that doesn't erase the gratitude I feel. I thought you should know. If there's ever anything in my power to do for you…"

Jacob raised one black brow.

Edward shook his head. "That's not in my power."

"Whose, then?" Jacob growled.

Edward looked down at me. "Hers. I'm a quick learner, Jacob Black, and I don't make the same mistake twice. I'm here, until she orders me away."

I was immersed momentarily in his golden gaze. It wasn't hard to understand what I'd missed in the conversation. The only thing that Jacob would want from Edward would be his absence. How could he ask such a selfish thing?. Didn't he realize what separation did to us?. No!, that cannot happen twice. Neither of us will survive it. I surely won't and Edward would follow soon after, and _that_ cannot happen!.

"Never!," I spoke out loudly, still locked in Edward's eyes, and kissed him quickly. He needed to feel my resolve, and I his.

Jacob made a face of disgust and sadness.

Enough, it was time for me to speak. I was sad that he was sad, but I had made my choice.

"Jacob, Edward is trying to _thank_ you and the pack for keeping me alive. Can't you see that? I asked seemingly in vain.

"I didn't do it for _him_!. I did it for _you_! Jacob answered back, not breaking eye contact with me. It was like he was trying to force his thoughts into my head.

I cannot hear thoughts, but I didn't miss the inflection in his tone. Could he still really care for me that much?.

Edward began to growl steadily beside me, and that more or less answered that question.

Poor Jacob. I would do almost anything to pay back the debt that I owed him, but giving up Edward was not on the table. I really didn't need any more suitors trying to separate Edward and me.

Not losing a step. "Well, _we_ would like to thank you anyway. If it wasn't for the pack, Laurent would've killed me long ago, and or Victoria would've been waiting for me and Charlie inside of our living room. So, we would like to say thank you, to all of you, for that".

Mike Newton, Tyler, Eric, any random male peer at forks high at this point and now Jacob Black's name to add to the 'use me' Bella list of undesirable suitors. I was really getting tired of the entire male population attempts in trying to break Edward and me up, for their own benefit, and acting like they were doing me a favor.

''Was there something else you needed, Jacob? You wanted me in trouble—mission accomplished. But that won't keep me away from Edward. There's nothing and _no one _that can do that."

Hurt, Jacob's eyes left mine and moved his eyes on Edward "I just needed to remind your bloodsucking friends of a few key points in the treaty they agreed to. The treaty is the only thing stopping me from ripping his throat out right this minute."

I shuddered at malice in his tone, and the thoughts behind it. Even after Edward went out of his way to be cordial. What was wrong with him?. Was Edward right?, was control as hard for them as he said?. I get that he was facing his natural enemy, but so was Edward, and he seems to remained calm enough.

Werewolves were of a different breed altogether I guess. Hot searing rage seems to be the dominate factor for them. I really needed to read up on the supernatural world. But I doubt there were books you could just pick up at the local library to learn about these kind of things.

"We haven't forgotten," Edward said at the same time that I demanded, "What key points?"

Jacob still glowered at Edward, but he answered me. "The treaty is quite specific. If any of them bite a human, the truce is over. Bite, not kill," he emphasized. Finally, he looked at me. His eyes were cold, but inquiring. They look like they were waiting for the answer to a question phrased long ago, and by many.

It only took me a second to grasp the distinction, and then my face was as cold as his. They were talking about my change. My decision. The simple act of biting me for my change would be enough justification for the wolves to attack.

Shaking my head furiously, "No, no, no. That's none of your business!. It's my choice. It's _our_ choice". pointing between Edward and me. "It's our lives!, and we free to do with it as we please."

"The hell you are!, you've been completely brainwashed by them. All of them, and especially him!—" He yelled. Looking at Edward with what looked like murderous intent.

I didn't expect my hasty words to bring on such a strong response. Despite the warning he'd come to give, he must not have known. He must have thought the warning was just a precaution. He hadn't realized—or didn't want to believe—that I had already made my choice. That I was really intending to become a member of the Cullen family, in every way.

My answer sent Jacob into near convulsions. He pressed his fists hard against his temples, closing his eyes tight and curling in on himself as he tried to control the spasms. His face turned sallow green under the russet skin.

I'd seen the human form, and I've seen the wolf form. I've never witnessed the 'actual' transition. Even with the earlier confrontation between Jacob and Paul, I always seemed to have missed it. But it was happening now. "Jake? You okay?" I asked anxiously.

I took a half-step, and then Edward caught me and pulled me back behind his own body. "Careful! He's not under control," he warned me.

But Jacob was already somewhat himself again; only his arms were shaking now. He scowled at Edward with pure hate. "Ugh. _I_ would never hurt her."

Neither Edward or I missed the inflection, or the accusation it contained. A low hiss escaped Edward's lips. Jacob clenched his fists reflexively.

I can't leave these two alone. It won't end well.

What should I do? Did I have to stand between them?

"BELLA!" Charlie's roar echoed from the direction of the house. "YOU GET IN THIS HOUSE THIS INSTANT!"

All of us froze, listening to the silence that followed. I was the first to speak. "Crap."

Jacob's furious expression faltered. "I am sorry about that," he muttered. "I had to do what I could—I had to try…"

"Yes, try and break us up to selfishly make room for yourself, yeah I get that, I get that a lot actually. Thanks." The tremor in my voice ruined the sarcasm. But I continued on to say something that needed to be said. "Jacob... I owe you something, for what you did for me back then. You helped me find myself when I was losing who I was. I don't know how I'm going to pay you back, but I will find a way, somehow. But once that is done, we're done!." I said softly, but seriously.

Jacob didn't look like he wanted to acknowledge my statement, especially the last part. He just stood there looking forlorn. I felt guilty. You don't depress the person who saved you from depression. I had to make this right, but not now. Charlie was bellowing for me.

Edward squeezed my hand at that moment. I looked to him and nodded. We began making our way back home to deal with Charlie. And hopefully clean up the disaster Jacob literally left on my door step.

"Bells, I'm sorry, I..." He said remorsefully.

I quickly waved my hand at him. I don't have the patients for an apology at the moment. "I know Jake, I know. We'll talk again. But not now." I said calmly. And it was the truth. Because now, I had to clean up a mess.

Walking with Edward, I stared up the path. I gave Jacob a wide berth, taking Edward's advice more seriously than Jacobs proclamations of his ability to control himself. The only benefit of going near him now, would be the knowledge that if he did hurt me, he wouldn't have meant to do it. A small comfort that would be.

My thoughts going back to Charlie, I half-expected Charlie to come barreling through the wet ferns like an enraged bull. I would be the red flag in that scenario.

"Just one more thing," Edward said to me, and then he looked at Jacob. "We've found no trace of Victoria on our side of the line—have you?"

He knew the answer as soon as Jacob thought it, but Jacob spoke the answer reluctantly. "We tried last time was while Bella was… away. We let her think she was slipping through—we were tightening the circle, getting ready to ambush her—"

Ice shot down my spine. Victoria was not giving up.

"But then she took off like a bat out of hell. Near as we can tell, she caught your little female's scent and bailed. She hasn't come near our lands since."

Edward nodded. "When she comes back, she's won't be your problem anymore. We'll—"

"She killed on our turf," Jacob hissed. "She's ours!"

"Does it matter who kills her?" I began to protest both declarations.

"Bella! I see his car and I know you're out there! And if you aren't inside this House in one minute… !" Charlie didn't bother to finish his threat.

It's really hard to feel like an adult when you have your father screaming at you to get in the house and threatening to ground you. I would have to put a stop to that.

"Go on," Edward said.

"Sorry," Jacob whispered so low that I had to read his lips to understand. '"Bye, Bells."

That sounded so sad, and permanent. I couldn't let end like this...

"You promised," I reminded him desperately. "Still friends, right?" I don't know what I'm doing saying this but, all I know is I can't exactly make things up with him if we're enemies.

Jacob shook his head slowly, and the lump in my throat nearly strangled me.

"You know how hard I've tried to keep that promise, but… I can't see how to keep trying. Not now…"

"I owe you something remember?'' I said.

"Then, we're done." he reminded me.

Saddened by the truth of it all. ''Yeah... then we're done.''. I confirmed.

He struggled to keep his hard mask in place, but it wavered, and then disappeared. "Miss you," he mouthed. One of his hands reached toward me, his fingers outstretched, like he wished they were long enough to cross the distance between us.

"Jake…" I took a step toward him. I wanted to wrap my arms around his waist and erase the expression of misery on his face.

Edward pulled me back again, his arms restraining instead of defending.

"It's okay, Edward" I promised him, looking up to read his face with trust in my eyes. He would understand.

His eyes were unreadable, his face expressionless. Cold. "No Bella, it's not."

"Let her go!" Jacob snarled, furious again. "She wants to!" He took two long strides forward. A glint of anticipation flashed in his eyes. His chest seemed to swell as it shuddered.

And that brought it all back. Stupid, stupid, stupid... The sad face that reminded me of the boy I once knew, and the friend that saved me. Made me, for moment, forget the raging werewolf that he was now.

Edward pushed me behind himself, wheeling to face Jacob.

"Isabella Swan!". Charlie yelled. Damn it.

"Come on! Charlie's mad!" My voice was panicked, but not because of Charlie now. "Hurry!"

I tugged on him and he relaxed a little. He pulled me back against my tug and said. "Bella, There is still more to discuss. Go to Charlie, I will call you tonight". He said, always keeping his eyes on Jacob.

I didn't like it. Not. one. bit. Leaving these two alone, natural enemies; has disaster written all over it. I hope there is something in the treaty that prevents random scuffles. I don't want a fight between Jacob and Edward. We owe Jacob so much, it wouldn't be right.

But I had to go, so I kissed Edward on the cheek, since he wasn't willing to break eye contact with Jacob, not when he was so close to us, me in particular. And I waved goodbye to Jacob, promising to keep in touch.

Jacob watched me with a dark scowl on his bitter face. The anticipation drained from his eyes, and then, just before the forest came between us, his face suddenly crumpled in pain. I knew that last glimpse of his face would haunt me until I saw him smile again.

And right there I vowed that I would see him smile, and soon. I would find a way to keep my friend for the time I had left to me.

Edward kept his eyes tight on Jacob, and growling lowly, but I still heard it. He would have to tell me what that was about another time.

I had some serious problems. My friend counted me with his enemies. Victoria was still on the loose, putting everyone I loved in danger. If I didn't become a vampire soon, the Volturi would kill me. And now it seemed that if I did, the Quileute werewolves would try to do the job themselves—along with trying to kill my future family. I didn't think they had any chance really, but would my friend get himself killed in the attempt? Better yet, can someone trying to kill your family even have the title of _friend_?. Ugh, Very serious problems indeed. So why did they all suddenly seem insignificant when we broke through the last of the trees and I caught sight of the expression on Charlie's purple face?

I reminded myself Edward was here, well in the woods listening, but within reach nonetheless. I could face anything as long as that was true. I squared my shoulders and walked forward to meet my fate, with my destiny solidly nearby.

"Bella!"

"Charlie!".

[END CHAPTER]

**So, what do all think of Bella?. This is what Bella should've all been like. Arms more closed and eyes more open. At least to me. She is still kind, I didn't want to lose that. But I needed to age her emotionally. She never really listened to Edward when he warns of danger, something I found ridiculous. If you truly loved and trusted him like she claimed, then warnings of danger should be heeded. He was not saying it to be possessive; he was telling you to keep you alive. This Bella at-least gives him the benefit of the doubt. And Edward never really spoke up when he should have. I'm trying to do away with that slowly. Also, Bella feels the need to mature and show that she is grown. She knows she cannot be this timid shell of a girl with the weight of the decisions that she has make, and soon will make. She needs to grow up!. **

**Next Chapter, Charlie and Bella have it out. Chapter 4. "I'm Grown" - In the works.**


	4. I'm Grown!

**NEW ECLIPSE**

**I do NOT own Twilight [sadly] So please don't sue me for being better than the original writer. Thanks. **

**Chapter 3: "I am Grown"**

**BELLA**

"Bella"

"Charlie"

"You mind telling me why Jake brought home 'your' motorcycle?. No, never mind that, what is someone like you doing with a motorcycle in first god-damn place?, Jeez Bells, do you have any idea how dangerous this would be for you?". Charlie asked firing of one question after the next.

"I know dad, I'm sorry you found out this way, but I honestly was not trying to keep it a secret from you. I just haven't given it much thought in a while."

"I see that, ever since _he_ came back you haven't given much thought to almost anything or anyone else, why is that?". Charlie accused.

"Dad, please don't make this about Edward. This has nothing to do with him. He wasn't even here when this happened."

"That part of my point Bella. He's gone, and you shutdown to the point that your mother and I practically had to decide whether or not to hospitalize you for depression, If it wasn't for Jake, that is probably what we would've done". Charlie said, frustrated.

I knew it was a close thing. That is why I made the purchase and made the trips to La Push.

But Edward is in woods and I don't want him picking up on any visual images that Charlie maybe broadcasting. I need to change subject.

"Dad, you don't have to worry about me and bikes. You know how accident prone I am, don't you?"

"Yes Bells of course I do, that is why I was so worried, I can't imagine you surviving on that thing too long. I will be damn if I lose you to clumsiness". He responded.

"Yeah, me too. I wouldn't want that either. One ride and I already had my fill". I said.

_Hoping that was the enough to change subjects._

"Good ," He said looking surprised "...ah, very good. I really didn't want to have to fight with you about that".

"Me neither, Dad. It's a moot point, so no worries there".

"Jeez Bells, what made you think to do something like this in the first place?" He asked, relieved he won that battle without much resistance.

"I really don't know dad, I saw two bikes for sale, although they looked like they would've been better off as scrap, and I decided to purchase them. And since I knew nothing about motorcycle repair, I brought it to the only mechanic I did know. Jake".

"So, this is what you and Jacob have been doing while you were hanging out in La Push, building death machines?" Charlie asked "Maybe leaving you and him alone unsupervised wasn't such a good Idea. But I was just so damn happy that you were making moves on your own again. I didn't want to jeopardize your new found purpose not matter what it was. I just didn't think you of all people were doing that." He said point at the motorcycle.

"You didn't want to rock the boat get that. I wasn't trying to rock the both either. So I tried to do something that wasn't anything I ever thought I would do. But it wasn't for me. And just so you know they are only death machines, if I'm riding one". I said jokingly. "Look, I just needed something to do, ya know".

"Yeah kid, I know, and I know why you it did too." He accused.

"Dad don't... just, don't!. I said shaking my head.

_Trying to get off this topic was futile; it will always come back to this. No matter what argument Charlie and I will have in the future, Edward's leaving me will always come back to the forefront of all his reasoning. I would've ignored and talked around them, but Edward was sure to be seeing all of this depicted piece by piece in Charlie's mind, and I don't want him feeling guilt over this. I don't want him feeling anything over this. I just want it to disappear. God, why was that so hard for everyone to get?!._

"Bella, I know you don't want to talk about it... "

"Then don't talk about it Dad, don't push this, don't push _me_!."

"Bella, all your problems seem to come right back to your relationship with Edward".

_God damn it!. Leave off already!. _

"Dad, Edward and I working out _our_ issues, and moving on at our own pace. It's what people do in a healthy relationship. But as soon as we get any type of traction, You and people like you come along and try to bring up some past fault the we've been working hard to get over. So am I asking you, let us work out _our_ problems. We don't need yours or anyone else's input right now." I said frustrated.

_I have about had it with Forks and the people in it._

"Bella, don't you think people are saying something because they are also worried about you?"

_Oh my GOD!. _

"Is that why you let everyone tell you how to do your job and live your life?" I asked sarcastically, then responded to my own question "Wait you don't, do you? Why is that? .Because it's none of _their_ business!" I said coming closer and closer to boiling over.

"Dad I know who cares for me, _truly_ cares for me. It's a short list people that I would barely need all my fingers to count. And don't worry; you know you're on that list. But Edward and I just need space to be _us_ right now. That is all we are trying to be." I said trying to calm down.

"That is fine for you and Edward, but what about everyone else? You know that ones that remained behind?"

"Yes, I know dad, I know". I said, feeling guilty, because one of those other people was in the wood right now behind me. "I haven't forgotten about them dad, truly. But Edward and I working through some things, and that takes time. We are trying very hard to avoid past mistakes. I don't want to intentionally take those relationships for granted, but if they truly saw me as I was then without Edward, and me now with Edward at my side once more; I hope they would understand the reason behind me wanting to take time for just us. And if they can't do that. Then it just shows the level of commitment to my genuine happiness that they had for me in the first place.

"Bella, I don't want you're other relationships to suffer. What about Jake, Bella?. Edward is back, so what does that make him?" Charlie asked. Not knowing more than one ear would be perked up to hear this response.

"What about him dad? What do you want me to be to him? I'm his friend dad that all I could be, but right before Edward came back, he wanted something I could never give him and that's my heart. Jacob wants a relationship with me dad. He complicated things, and I'm not looking for complicated right now."

"He would be my choice for you, He stayed and helped you. He got you to move again on your own again. Bells, maybe you should consider his offer. He's a good kid. I don't think he would leave you in the woods like that _other_ one. Just as long as he stops build death machine with you, then he has my approval." Charlie offered on Jacobs behalf.

_Why couldn't he be that easy with Edward. It does matter in the end anyway. I know what I want._

"Dad I understand _you_ have a fondness for Jacob, and that it also helps that you and Billy go way back. But Jacob is not _my_ choice. This is like asking me to date my little brother. I don't care how tall and muscular his he is. He is not what _I _want. Can you respect that, dad?" I said as diplomatically as I could.

Because I was still not sure where my assumed friendship is with Jake at the moment. I might be hanging out with too many vampires for his liking. But Charlie should not be making any assumptions that we could be more. I don't need Jacobs head filling up with hope for that possibility.

"So that it, he gets what a postcard once a month now, after so many years of friendship?"

"Dad, stop being so dramatic. We are still friends, and have been friends since we were kids. But if you want to be technical, I only came here 2 months out of the year for 17 years dad, and Jake and I meet for the first time since I was 7 years old. So if I do the math, I only have _really_ known Jake a little less that 2 years. But that is beside the point. My point is we are still _friends._ But I don't know how we can continue when he is determined to screw me over like this". I said pointing to my bike.

"Bella, he was looking out for..."

"Cut the crap, you would _lie _for him?" I snapped at him. He we would rebuke Edward, but would_ lie_ for Jake? No I would not allow that to go unanswered.

"I just talked to him, he was trying to get me in trouble so that you would ground me, he told me so himself." I said, and regretted it as soon as I said it. Knowing where the next line of questioning is going to take us.

"Why would he do_ that_ Bells?" Charlie asked, but I really didn't want to give a reason.

"Because he wants me away from Edward dad that's why". I said reluctantly.

"And why is that?"

_Because he's a vampire, and if I continue seeing him, I will be turned into a vampire as well. _

"Because he wants me and won't take no for answer!. Same reason you're hoping to hear I suppose, I really don't know. But like you, he will have to respect my choice and my choice is _Edward_." I said frustrated with this line of questioning..

"Bella, everyone you talk to is telling you the same thing about Edward, doesn't that say something?" He asked trying to be poignant, but I wasn't having it.

"Yes Charlie it does!.'' I said with anger and frustration in my voice. "It says that one person is just as clueless about me and Edward as the one next to them".

"Bella, that not..."

"I know Charlie!. I know you _think_ you know what everyone means when they have something bad to say about Edward. It's what you are hoping for isn't it? For them to do your job for you, so you don't look like the bad guy? Well let me give you a bit more information. They don't. Give. A. Damn. Whether Edward and I stay together or not. All they want is a god damn show!".

"A show?..."

"Yes!. A show" I informed him. I was raging now. I was going to get this message through to him.

"They, like you, like mom, want to see some version of Edward on his knees, begging for mercy, begging my forgiveness and me denying both. They want to see me punching, kicking, slapping, and spitting in Edwards face. Not because they _care, _but because they are bored and they just want our pain and heartache to bring their miserable existence some amusement. And I won't stand for it! Do you hear me?! I won't".

"Bella I...''

"And as for Jake, the _precious_ son you never had. He wants me apart from Edward for the same damn selfish reason all the other boys do. To make room for himself!. And I won't be _sold_ by my _own _father to make his drunken fishing buddy and his immature son happy. I am not that girl, Charlie!, I am your daughter! My thoughts and choices are not yours to promise to anyone, do you hear _me_?" I said furiously

"As for the opinion of the wise to town folks; whose opinion you couldn't stand till they started to do you speaking for you. You can go on and praise the town folks for all of their pearls of wisdom, and I will label you a fool right along with them!"

I began to tear, I was so mad, but I'm not done... this ends now.

"_One more thing_. Don't think for a second, that I'm going allow you to punish me for dating Edward. Who and what is right for me is for me to choose, _you_ don't have a say. I've known right and wrong since I was 9!, and have been keeping house ever since for both my so called parents!. No one is asking your permission, you're blessing would be appreciated, but I can live without. And If you're not willing to give me your blessing, then find the same will to hold your tongue with your words of condemnation, because I _won't _stand for it!. I am 18 years old. I can flat out leave _anytime_ I want now. I. am. grown. Remember that!." I finished and began walking.

Charlies face went through a myriad of expression. Shock, anger, understanding, confusion, sadness, but ultimately resignation.

But I was past caring. I walked past him, through the front door and into the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready at 8!."

[End Chapter]

* * *

**-Well well well. What did you think about Bella's stand on about her independence?. I did it this way, because I always felt that she needed to grow more emotionally especially for the decisions she was making. She needed to be stronger, and SM's emotional worm version of Bella was not strong enough to show the world she was maturing. And that led to so much confusion btw her and JB. So she will be maturing more and more every chapter. **

**Sidenote: I am strongly considering doing a BD rewrite. I have sooooo many idea's flying thru my head that I feel the need to just write them all down. **

**So, me doing a BD version as well, although not written in Stone, is looking like a good possibility. RL may interrupt all my plans. We'll see. **


	5. The Woods

**Chapter 4- "The WOODS". **

**We are back to Edward. He and Jacob are in the woods listened to Bella and Charlie. Now it's time for a talk.**

**I do not own twilight or its characters!. I am just a noob at this.**

**EDWARD**

_"Dinner will be ready at 8" _

I heard Bella say, ending her conversation with her father.

After a few moments of looking around, at the death machine that Jacob Black and Bella built Charlie turned to looked at my Volvo, still parked behind Bella's truck. his thoughts full of frustration. He then turned and followed his daughter inside and closed the door.

I stood there listening to my Bella defend our relationship and her choice to continue seeing me against her own father. A man that I know now will never look at me with love, admiration, or even respect, after what my decision to leave cost his daughter. The images he was sending, were ten times, no; a hundred, no; a thousand times worst than anything any classmate or even Jacob could send. The screams of "Edward don't leave me!", "Please edwaaarrdd, Pleaassseee!." burned me alive with guilt, but it was my great lie that she would repeat that would shatter me "You, don't love me?". That was beyond forgiveness. Whatever made me say such a blasphemous lie, because I know that she told herself that lie every day since I left. Maybe, she still does. My choice to leave Bella in order to _protect her_ would be laughable at this point if it wasn't so tragic.

I didn't _just_ leave her behind. Because leaving destroyed her and that was unforgivable in its own right, but my return and her acceptance of me, ruined her. She lost face and respect from her school mates, and was quickly losing if not lost the respect of her parents as well. I am a demon that just takes and takes from her.

Again, it's all almost laughable how royally my overreaction to events destroyed my precious Bella's existence. I want to be there for Bella, but at the same time I know how much added shame my presence next to her adds to hers. We get it every day walking through the hallways of school, and I hear the shame that her father has in his thoughts, for her decision to keep me every time he sees us together. The only reason I stay now, beside my promise to never leave, is because I will not leave her to deal with this burden, which I placed on her, all by herself.

No matter what I do, all my actions seem to just remove another aspect of her life. She might not know why I wanted to ply her with as many human experiences as possible, in attempt to make up for what I continue to take from her; but if this is what she has to bear, then it's no wonder why she doesn't want to remain human much longer. Now I have a different reason to make her immortal.

It's the one thing she wants almost as much as she wants me. This will not absolve me of this great debt I owe, but it will be a small down payment on a very, very, large balance.

My thoughts were interrupted by Jacob's harrumph.

"It seems should've given those pale faces a little more credit, It seems they at least get the idea that you're a monster". Jacob sneered at me.

He seems to be enjoying the fact that the Forks high school population shares in his dislike of me, and the idea of Bella and I being together. But it seems he only heard what he wanted to hear. There was more there. The part about here wanting to be friends and nothing else seems to have gone right over his head.

I just stared at him and took my chastisement. I don't like to debate when I'm in the wrong. And doing what I did to Bella and seeing it from Charlie point of view brought down an entire world of guilt upon my head.

"Seems you are just as much a soul sucker as you are a bloodsucker".

He thought of images of Bella in his garage, barely eating a single slice of pizza.

_God-dam me to hell. What the hell was I thinking? The heroic idea of a self sacrificing lover…I was such Fool._

As miserable as these thoughts were, they were almost a relief compared to what Charlie was showing me.

"You are no good for her. Look at the damage you did to her, you should've stayed the hell away from her". Jacob said frustrated that I'm just standing here taking it.

_Even a broken clock is right two times a day_.

"Yes, I agree."

"If you agree bloodsucker, why are you still here? Or better yet, why the hell did you come back?" He asked angrily.

He was thinking only of himself, and the chances he felt he could have if I wasn't around.

"For her" I responded dully. "I can't exist without her".

_I know that now. If there was one thing about me leaving gave us, it was clarity. Clarity of what Bella and I mean to one another. _

But none of that meant anything to Jacob Black…

"Then don't exist!" He seethed.

I shook my head. I placed my hands in my pockets, hiding the fist I was making. I would have gladly acquiesced to his request. But that would hurt Bella. I won't do that, ever again.

"Watch your tone with me dog, you're speaking about things you do not know anything about. Because like I said, I came back for her; she can't exist without me either, we were equal in our suffering when we were apart." I said calmly as I could

"Yes she can! And she was not suffering all the time, not since she came to me". He snarled. "We were doing fine without _you_. She doesn't need you to exist, and she never did!."

He kept on thinking about time. If he just had more time how things would've changed for her, for him.

I must admit. Some insecure part of me wonders if he was right. Could time be all that would be needed for Bella to choose another? But I no longer wish for that to happen. I no longer want my Bella to find love in the arms of another. I will be selfish one last time.

But he needs to get a clear picture of things as well, or he will always be a torn in our sides.

"Fine, not exist, but to live and be happy. We both need _each other_ for that. As blind as you are to the reality that surrounds you, even you can see that can't you?'' I responded firmly.

Jacob compared the images of Bella on her best days with him to the Bella he saw a moment ago. Her happiness with him as he tried to show her his most outstanding qualities couldn't even compare with the happiness he saw in her with me as we were simply standing in the forest together. They were too different.

Rage then clouded his mind.

"Bullshit! You have her under some fucking mind control that you haven't told her about. If not you, then you're walking mood ring of a brother is making her love you and those other leeches!" He tried to rationalize.

_Bella _has_ been talking. Jasper is not going to like this. He considers our abilities family secrets. And those secrets keep us strong, or weaken us. And he would not like to hear that his enemies know all about us this way. We will need to sit down will Bella, and soon._

But back to the ill informed mongrel.

"You're wrong. Bella and I fell in love with each other at first glance. If anything, I'm under her control. Like I said, it is not in my power to leave her; I will only go if she wishes it". I debated.

His eyes seem to show some realization at my last statement. Then his eyes filled with disbelief then rage. He thought about me saying love at first glance, and that pushed him over the edge. He transformed. He began to growl fiercely in my direction.

"What are you saying bloodsucker? Are you saying you imprinted on her?!" His thoughts roared. Anger, confusion, and mostly fear, that this might be true clouded his mind. Because if it is, then she is lost to him and will never be his.

"We don't imprint Jacob Black. We have mates, as in soul-mates. These individuals are _our _perfect other half that we get to share eternity with, and Isabella Marie Swan is _mine_ and vice versa". I stated slowly so he can grasp it fully.

He shook his giant wolf head side to side as if he was trying to dislodge the thought from his head. His hackles rose at the thoughts he was experiencing. He was picturing Bella and I being intimate. Not only that, but me taking _his _place in that intimacy.

Then focused his eyes on my face.

His thoughts of Bella were possessive, and any and everything seem to feed into it. He thought back to them when I was away. He thought of him taking her hand while walking on the beach and her not pulling away, sitting closely on a log, and her leaning into him, and the small smiles she gave him on rare occasions, the acceptance of his invite to go cliff diving, right down to her simply looking at him. He believed them all signs of her coming around to the idea of a future of them being together. It all added fuel to his desire to impress here and make her his. It was like a camera would go on when she looked his way, and he would feel the need to perform and shine for her in order to get or keep her attention.

But it was all an act. Because he only cared about sex. He thought it was love, and that it surpasses my own. And he would keep thinking that until she finally gave into his demands, by giving herself to him fully.

_I will not allow that to happen! _

But his thoughts turned to the fact that his imprint may have been lost to him, and to his natural enemy no less. To him, Bella was _his_.

"No, no, no!. No she is not!. She was never meant for you!. You have brainwashed her to make her believe your Bullshit!." He was trying to close the 50 yard distance between us.

We owe him, but that is not a price either of us will be willing to pay.

He believed that Bella was promised to him. And since becoming a wolf, he also believed her his destined imprint. It seems that Billy Black's hope was that Charlie's daughter and his son might have grandkids together one day, truly making Charlie family.

_A sickening thought. _

Jacob took fleeting dreams of his father and made it sound like he was preaching prophecy.

"She was_ never_ his to promise Jacob. She has to make her choices for herself, and she has. She chose me!"

He snarled at that. "Get the fuck out of my head blood sucker".

"You need to respect her choice". I said. "I learned that too late, and caused her and myself a tremendous amount of pain."

"There nothing to respect leech. She doesn't have a choice if you never gave her one! She is under your power, and I would free her from it!"

"She is not _yours_ mongrel! Think about it. You meet her _after_ you transformed right? And _nothing _happen. You were never meant to be together dog! I yelled.

I squeezed my fist in my pockets. _I am not a saint Jacob, don't push me!_

He thought on that, He came into her room to tell her he wasn't suppose to be there and that she was to stay away. He thought of all the times she tried to meet up with him and was blocked by his father. To him it was all signs of her need to be with him. But with all that he could not figure out why, he didn't imprint like Sam had on Emily. Even though Emily turned Sam down and was viciously attack for it. It seems that rejection is not an option to them. When Emily came too in the hospital she accepted Sam's imprint in order to save her life. And when that happened, all the positive emotions in her exploded and took over her mind. And she felt nothing but joy and forgiveness. Even after Sam butchered her, even after she was scared for her life that he was there to do it again. She accepted his Imprint in order to live.

But the main factor to Jacob was that it all happened with one look. So why didn't it happen with Bella?. Then he thought of my supposed mind control…

"That just means you were in our way, even then!" He thought angrily.

His thoughts were all for himself. He believed that if Bella were freed from her so-called mental prison, he would then be able to imprint on her.

Jacob Black was delusional.

"I will not stand here and listen to your baseless assumptions about _our_ relationship and your imaginary one. If you want to talk about mind control look to your own people. They don't even have a choice in the matter. To them it's, agree to it or die. Look at what Sam did to Emily to get her to agree. I won't let you do that to Bella, you'll have to go thru me first you rabid dog!"

"Looks like we agree on something after all, you fucking leech. I don't need you standing there either. You won't influence _my_ Bella anymore. I won't let you emotionally scar her anymore than _you _already have. I won't let that ever happen again. She is mine and I'm taking her back". He was thinking calculating how much speed he will need to cross the distance, and bite my head off in one shot.

But there were also other voices in his head telling him to calm down, and more telling him to wait for them so they could attack together. He wasn't listening to either.

"It won't work mongrel. Bella will never be..."

He lunged at me with such speed and ferocity, that if I wasn't a mind-reader it would've presented a problem.

_Fuck him!. _

Keeping my hands firmly in my pockets, I neatly spun to my left. Getting out of the way of his claws and fangs. So neatly in fact that his mind did not even register the fact that he would not make contact with me. And he had no plans to adjust to that unknown fact.

Using momentum. I quickly built up strength in my non pivoting leg. Measuring my target area, and I struck with full force. My right legged kick landed in his mid section, immediately shattering two ribs and fracturing 3 more. He flew 15 feet; and would have been ten times further, if it wasn't for the fact that we were in such a dense forest. He flew into a thick maple and smashed his ribs on the other side. The force of the impact caused him to break 4 ribs on that side as well.

This fight was over.

Nature has a bad habit of disguising weakness as strengths. And size was their greatest weakness. There are just so many places to hit; it's like a buffet of choices, each as good as the next. Their bodies so cumbersome, they can't possible cover it all. Anything you touch will break under your focused strength, and they will be less effective with every moment afterwards.

His mind was a cacophony of sounds. Pain, being the most dominant. But there was rage and something else, fear. He no longer believed himself capable of besting me one on one.

Although there is one thing that was no longer on his mind, at least for the moment. And that was Bella. For that alone, it was worth it.

He began shifting back into human form; the pain was too much for the wolf form to handle. With rage no longer the dominant factor of his mind, he couldn't hold the form any longer.

I stood there with my hands in my pocket watching him reel in pain. Just staring at the fool who thought he could take Bella from me.

I heard his thoughts, and that he hopes his brothers will take up with him against us, in this possible breach of the treaty. But there was no breach here, and if there was, it was not my doing. I clearly had my hands in my pockets, and he charged at me. I didn't even leave my spot. Not really.

Looking at my feet now, he realized the same. The whole fight, if you want to call it that, lasted less than a second, and here I am, not only uninjured, but practically unmoved from my original position. And he had 6 broken ribs and 3 fractured ones. And not a friend in sight to save him should I wish him gone.

"Leave. Now." I said. Stone faced, showing no sympathy for his circumstances. There is no way I was going to let him crawl to Bella or Charlie and gain sympathy. Let him crawl to La push instead.

I'm sure some of his pack mates that were with him at the time, picked up on this fight and are on their way or will meet him half way, preferably before he passes out from the pain. But in either case, I don't want him near my Bella.

He concentrates on me. Giving me a look of pure hate. It's almost as if he wasn't in pain at all anymore. There isn't even at thought in his head, just hate.

A moment later he went to stand, but didn't quite make it. It's a pitiful display, and he being naked didn't help matters. He tried again to rise slowly, and succeeded. He proceeded to slowly walk the other way, whilst holding his sides.

A moment later I heard his pack brothers making their way to us. Their minds were filled with concern that Jacob had been killed. 4 I counted, and Jacob would make 5. A few moments after that, I smelled them as well. The pack was growing.

_I would have to tell Carlisle this and soon._

Moments later I spotted them, and they spotted me. They continued to run at me in full force, hell bent on revenge. I prepare myself for the attack. Paul was the closest, followed 1.3 seconds behind him is Embry, and 1 second behind him was Sam, the Alpha. With that much time between wolves, I could take out all 3. No problem. It would be like they weren't attacking as a pack at all. More like one on one, in quick succession.

But when Sam spotted a hobbling Jacob, he called a halt to the wolf pack. Clearly relieved that they he didn't have to bury a brother, Sam ordered two wolves to watch me.

''Embry, Paul!. Watch that bloodsucker! We have to get Jacob out of here''. He ordered.

They were ordered watch me, which was the one reason they haven't lunged for me already

''Watch him? He's no ordinary bloodsucker. He's fast. I thought Jake had him, and then all of a sudden he was flying into a tree''. Embry thought to the others.

''He'll be a lot less fast, without a head''. Paul answered back angrily. Trying his best not to agree with Embry and at the same time give praise to a bloodsucker. ''If he moves one inch, he mine! Maybe, even if he doesn't...'' Paul growled.

Quil finally caught up to the others and broke thru the trees.

Quill went to lie down so Jacob could lie on his back.

"Come on Jake, hurry up and get on, we got to get outta here. And There is no way I can't fight with you on my back'' Quill said.

I'm not sure what honor he would be taking from having a naked Jacob on his back. I guess clearing the battlefield of a wounded soldier is its own reward, even if he is naked.

'''Just concentrates on keeping him on your back, we got eyes on this bloodsucker, he won't touch you." Sam stated.

I stared on. Preparing for any break in ranks.

Paul and Embry growl incessantly at me. Paul inching forward trying to force me to make a sudden movement. From his thoughts, I could see that he would use that sudden movement as justification for his ripping my head off.

''Look at what he did to Jake, why are we just watching him!''. Paul thought angrily. ''We should be taking his head and burning his ashes. Didn't he break the treaty?''

''No _he_ didn't! Jacob attacked him. On their land no less. Jacob wasn't supposed to even be here, it was just some nonsense him and his father came up with last minute that brought him to this pass''. Sam stated with authority. And continued on to say. "We will not dishonor ourselves further. Our only job is to get Jacob home to Billy.''

The other wolves didn't look like they agreed, they wanted blood. What good is being a werewolf if you're not allowed to attack a vampire that is right in front of you they thought.

With increasing hostility, and slipping authority, it looked like I would have another fight on my hands soon. I might need to make adjustment to my strategy.

Because now it would be a group fight. They are all too close to me now; they would be able to attack as a pack now. Two would distract, one would attack. Or vice versa. Worst of all they can make a switch on a dime of who the attacker would be. So the best thing to do would be to run.

A simple strategy really. Because the truth was, no two are alike in everything, even amongst vampires. There are those who are stronger, and faster than others. I am the fastest of my family, and fastest vampire I've come across. The wolves would have their own levels of speed. I would run, and the fastest would keep up with me, and the rest would lag behind, leaving just me and him alone to fight it out. All I need is a second. Then rinse and repeat, till I'm down to one. Then it will be a mop up strategy operation at that point.

All else fails, get into the tree tops. Wolves can't climb trees.

For protectors, they really chose the worst place to protect. They are at such a disadvantage here. And they have limited stamina as well. They would have to do what they can in the time they have or would be forced to either retreat or fight exhausted.

The only other advantage they have on a vampire is initial shock. A moment where we stand there like a deer in head lights as we try to really grasp what we are seeing. I see that is how they got Laurent.

But it mattered not, because a instant later I heard Jasper and Emmett's thoughts, quickly running through the forest. I guess I'd been out of Alice's sight too long. I didn't need their help, but I wouldn't turn it away either. This situation was dancing precariously on the edge of a knife. It could still go either way.

Moments later they hear the sound of approaching vampires as well.

"You smell that?'' Paul asked of anyone

"More are coming" Sam thought then growled my way, then asked. "Quil is Jacob ready to go?"

"Yeah, we're good to go" Quil responded.

''Then go, we'll cover your retreat" Sam ordered. Moving up to form a growling line with Paul and Embry.

Quill ran Jacob out of the line of fire, and loses himself in the forest.

''Sam!. That leaves three on three. We're no good one on one'' Embry thought to Sam.

Embry's thoughts were centered on Jasper. Apparently he ran across Jasper as he was doing his first patrol of the treaty line. Jasper was on our side securing the perimeter. This was Embry's first experience with a vampire and too bad for him, it was Jasper of all people. He stood in the moon light venom scars and golden eyes glowing, alighting the dark features of his grimacing face. He looked experienced, he looked dangerous, he looked every bit vampire, and he looked like death itself. And Embry never forgot it.

"Quiet your thoughts Embry!, he's a mind-reader, remember that!" Sam barked.

Well I already knew that. No breaking news there.

''Speak for yourself pup'' Paul stated. ''I'll be fine with two on one''.

Let them have their banter at my expense. I can tell if a fight should engage, it would be Paul charging in first. He would give me the signal I would need.

''We're not here to fight. Leave, now!''. Sam ordered with his alpha command. The wolves all turned and left.

Just as Jasper and Emmett reached my side. Clearly from Emmett thoughts, he believed he just saved the day with his presence alone. It was almost funny.

[End Chapter]

**OK, I know I am about to get some grief about the wolves and Jacobs easy defeat. But I also always believed that the wolves spend 90 percent of the time writing checks their collective a#*$# can't cash. **

**The Cullen's really needed something to show them the pecking order on the Olympic peninsula. No worries fans, this little scuffle wasn't it. **

**Jacob was always delusional about the prospect of him and Bella and Edward finally given the opportunity to deal with the situation. **

**As always, Thoughts, comments be posted below. **


	6. Attacked

**NEW ECLIPSE **

**This is going to be my first EPOV and BPOV in one chapter. Simply because I couldn't decide which was more poignant. Edward gets home and explains things, then Alice gets a vision of an irate Bella calling him later and he mentally has to prepare himself for that as well. **

**A lot to cover. Hold on this is going to be angst filled as all hell.**

**I DO not OWN anything SM"S WROTE. BUT the twist ARE all mine. **

**CHAPTER 6: Attacked!**

**EDWARD**

Jasper and Emmett just arrived. Jasper still scouting our surrounding to make sure the wolves didn't falsely retreat only to double back on us when we felt safe and secure. And Emmett was disappointed because he got his hopes up and was prepared to showcase his prowess against a real enemy.

"You got to be kidding me, I can't believe they just ran from me like that, am I that intimidating?" Emmett asked me

I just smirked, and shook my head at Jasper's silent question about our surroundings.

"Next time, you two stay back, and I will take the lead; maybe that will give them hope that they have a chance to win." Emmett continued and laughed boisterously

Jasper and I both chuckled at the Lunk head.

"So, what happened?" Jasper asked.

"I'll explain when we get back, no need to repeat myself." I left off, they both nodded. "But first I need to get my car from Bella's house. I'll meet you guys back home."

"Uh uh, we're gonna be sticking to you like glue, Esme's orders". Emmett said. "She said and I quote _"Do whatever you need to do to bring my baby home in one piece",_ Doing his best Esme impersonation. "So here we are doing just that. You're stuck with us big little bro so make room. Plus, all the action seems to be revolving around you these days, and I want in."

"Yeah, what he said". Jasper agreed.

I would have to agree, I have been getting a lot more _action_ than the rest. From their minds, living the charade is taking its toll. There is only so much you can do, till everything becomes redundant. Looking for a good fight would be a welcomed change of pace. Never mind the fact that it is something our body craves. Blood, Sex, and Battle. They are our three primal food groups. The quest for knowledge comes in much later, and that is more of a personal choice.

"Alright let's get the car and get out of here". I said.

We snuck up to Bella's home and made our way to my car still sitting in the driveway behind her monstrous truck. I was conflicted in whether or not to knock on her door and let her know I'm leaving or not. But from Charlies mind, he had some concerns about the noise he heard in the woods near his home, and the open threat of abandonment that his daughter left him with should he fail to recognize her independence. So, I decided not to force this anymore this evening. He would rather burn his fishing rods than invite me into his home, so need to force my presence on him any more than I have to.

We got in quickly and left quietly.

One we were home that became a different story all together. Quiet was long gone now. I was right; I was in Alice's blind spot too long. She contacted everyone and brought them together. Carlisle is home after making an excuse to leave early. This has to be the first time he pretended to be sick. He was concerned about where the treaty stands now, and if this would be considered and infraction. No matter what, he will be on the phone will Billy tonight discussing ways to smooth this over.

Esme, was concerned for my like any mother would be concerned for their children. Her priority was to make sure I was ok first, and then let me have it for being reckless.

Rosalie was just concerned that nothing happened to Emmett, whether he found cause to have his version or fun or not.

Alice of course already knew how things turned out and is waiting for us in the dining room in her place.

I walked into the mansion shadowed by Emmett and Jasper.

"Everyone in the dining room, now" Carlisle said. He looked at me disappointed. I would have to explain my side of things since Alice couldn't. We all gathered inside the dining room. Esme looked me over to make sure not a hair was lost on my head. It wouldn't surprise me if, she probably counted them at one point. She really does love us all like her children.

Everyone found a seat and waited for me to begin.

"First off, I did not attack, I was attacked and I defended myself." I started saying. "It was a quick fight, one hit and it was over".

Jasper looked on readjusting his tactical assessment of the wolves. Always in military mode.

"That's it! Aw man, I thought those wolves would be better than that." Emmett said disappointed.

"Emmett, this is serious." Carlisle said to him.

"I know, I know, I'm just saying." He replied.

"Continue Edward and please be as detailed as possible." Carlisle urged on. He would want to hear about every nook of this story, so that when he gets on the phone, our position on this matter would be unassailable regarding right and wrong.

So I laid the entire story at their feet. I told them I took Bella home, explained to her the reason why her friend wasn't coming around anymore after her returned letters were discovered; and how it was dangerous for her to continue to visit La push now that her decision to be change by me has been solidified. That brought on a round of gasp from the table, and a heated glare from Rosalie.

"You..You are going to change her all by yourself?" Esme asked with nervous interest.

"Yes, and no" I said. Her face fell at the 'no' part. "Yes I plan on changing her myself. But not alone, I would like Carlisle to be present to make sure things don't get out of hand."

Esme beamed ear to ear. Esme loved her newest daughter, for she is the closest representation to herself.

And Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle slid some money to Emmett and Alice, who was grinning their asses off.

"Yes, of course, son. I would be delighted". Carlisle said joyfully.

_Idiots, fools all. How much will you have that girl sacrifice to be with you? _

Rosalie thought to me with increasing venom.

She always knew which buttons to push; I suppose that is why we never got along.

I shook my head, disregarding her and pressed on with my explanation.

I continued where I left off. I told them Jacob Black did come over, dropping off Bella's motor bike that he helped put back together, in an attempt to get her grounded and put in lock down and away from me. Also that he came here as an envoy to remind us of the consequences of us 'biting' anyone. I told them that Bella tried to argue her choice with him, but he was too caught up in his fantasies about her and him to see anything past that. I explained that Bella has told them about our talents while we were away, because Jacob was not surprised that I read his mind at all.

"She did what?!" Jasper said as he stood on his feet and raged. "Doesn't she know our secrets mean our lives? She betrayed us, and to another suitor no less."

Rosalie was staring daggers at me thinking of Bella for another reason now. Loyalty is what Rosalie's wants most out of any family member. Bella is no longer a consideration. At least in her eyes.

Alice just shook her head sadly.

"We'll I guess she had to get back at us somehow" Emmett surmised, as he tried to justify Bella's action to the others.

"She was not trying to get back at us; she didn't do it to spite us. For one, she just didn't know any better, because I always held back on knowledge of our world from her since I never wanted her to be fully included at the time, she doesn't know we keep it as another advantage. Secondly!," I said looking between Rose and Jasper "She did not do it with the intention of having us targeted, as matter of fact she did it because she was caught up in a juvenile bragging contest between her and two wolves named Embry and Quill. She didn't want us losing to them in any way".

"Maybe not, but that was pretty fucking stupid of her" Rosalie said, but liking Bella's loyalty even after we abandoned her. She was reconsidering a second chance for Bella.

"I have to agree" Alice said. To say we were all surprised would be an understatement.

"Wrong is wrong, and dumb is dumb; that is all there is to it. It doesn't mean I love her any less. But she needs to be brought up on things, since Edward has failed her in that department due to his former selfish desires to keep her human. If she is truly going to be one of us now, like I _knew_ she was going to be all along, then she needs to learn to keep her big mouth shut." Alice clarified.

We all nodded in agreement.

I have been a jerk to Bella. Keeping her in the dark about so many things whilst giving her secret after secret, and treating it like they were not of the utmost importance to know. I never instructed her, what these secret could mean in the wrong hands. So from there I guess she thought nothing of them. But in the wrong hands, they could mean our lives. Our enemies will know how to maneuver around our abilities and get in close enough to strike at us at will.

_I_ was careless.

"Yes, of course. And to correct you Jasper. There are no other suitors" I said.

"We'll see." He retorted still bitter.

I hated his implications that Bella could've considered another, and he knew it.

"Please continue Edward, I have to call the tribe soon and I need all the facts." Carlisle said.

I nodded then proceeded.

I continued on explaining Jacob getting more and more enraged at my closeness to Bella, and the fact that he didn't like seeing her with his hated enemy. I told them that due to Charlies _insistence_ that Bella returned home immediately, I walked Bella around Jacob, keeping an eye on him, so that he didn't do anything stupid and harm Bella while trying to harm me. I told them that he deliberately acted sad and deprived to see if Bella still was a bleeding heart, and would feel the need to comfort him. And of course she was, and fell for it. But I prevented her from going to him, and that enraged him once again.

"Did you tell Bella that he did that?" Esme asked.

"No, not yet, I didn't feel it was the right time?" I said

_Fool!,_ Rosalie thought to me and said.

"When would you _feel_ it would be the right time to let her know that she is being played? When he's on top her, giving her pleasure, would you tell her then?" Rosalie asked mockingly "Or will you wait for her to roll off him instead, after having her insides bath with his seed; would any of those times be good for you?"

I was seeing red and growling so loudly it was vibrating the walls at the mental images Rosalie was feeding me. Having never seen Jacob Black herself she did the best she could, Imaging some stud grinding on top of my Bella or vice versa. But that was going too far, even for Rosalie. I wanted her head off.

But as I heard the other thoughts, I realized I had no allies, they all agreed. The one being the idiot was me. It seems I had lessons to learn.

Keeping things from Bella is _not_ protecting her; it just gave the enemy more time to operate in the shadows. I needed to voice my thoughts and bring them all into the light for her to see. And with that, my rage died down.

_ I was wrong _

"Okay! I get it. I need to stop hold things back from her".

"Wow, was that revelation to you? If it was, then keep thoughts of marriage out of your head, because just being a boyfriend is kicking your ass," Rosalie said sarcastically.

And again they all agreed in their thoughts.

_God, I have been obtuse. I clearly wasn't ready to be a proper husband to Bella. I even tried to use the sacred institution of marriage, as a bargaining chip to buy me more time to keep her human a while longer, at the potential cost of all our lives. _

_Fool, fool, fool. One mistake after another, and here I was thinking I was being so clever when I came up with them. I have been a walking fuck up for the past 9 months, and the life I've been fucking up was my Bella's._

_ Unforgivable_.

"Enough, Edward, enough. Get back to your story". Jasper said, finding it hard to deal with all my guilt.

I nodded and tried to let go what I was feeling.

I explained that Bella went home and had to defend me and our relationship once again, practically threatening to abandon Charlie if he persisted in his persecution of me.

My parents shook their heads at that.

I explained that Jacob was using Charlies argument against me to no effect. I told them that thanks to Billy Black, he believed that Bella was destined to be his, and my existence ruined that for him. And was further enraged when I explained him of Bella's and my first meeting and what it meant. Then I explained the confusion which my explanation produced in his mind.

I told them that he truly believed we brainwashed Bella, and he believed that if I was no longer in the picture that her mind would be freed, and he would be able to imprint on her then, and that is when he lunged at me.

I explained the quick fight, that left him with 6 broken ribs and 3 fractured ones.

That made Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie pleased. Rosalie, because she felt those damn dogs needed a lesson or two about dealing with vampires. But understanding and disappointment rolled off Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle would have a much more difficult time explaining this to Billy, since it was his son that was so severely injured.

I then told Carlisle that the pack had grown from Three to Five. That caused a few eyebrows to rise.

I informed them that the approaching wolves didn't attack me because I didn't attack Jacob, I was attacked on my own land. There was no infraction of the treaty that they could see, so they couldn't rip me to pieces as they wished. I ended my explanations there.

"All the good it will do them" Emmett said.

Rosalie smirked and shook her head at him.

"Crap, that would mean more blocked vision for me," Alice said. "I will be of no help in a fight against one of them".

Jasper looked concerned at that, he didn't want Alice in any danger. Her gift never allowed her to be touched before, leaving her in the pristine condition that she was made in. This would change all that if they were to engage with the wolves. He would not let that happen, even if it meant the taking them all on by himself. What's another scar or two to him?

"What, you can't fight them like the rest of the peons with no gifts?" Emmett asks joked.

Rosalie guffawed. But Jasper growled.

"Cut your crap, Emmett!" Jasper growled

"I'm just saying... Okay, okay!". Emmett said, but changed his tuned when Jasper got up.

"Is that all of it?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded.

"Okay then, I have a difficult call to make."

He whipped out his cell. This was not going to go well. Even if Jacob came back home laden with gold, Billy would've complained that we made his soon too heavy. Billy Black outright hated us just for existing. The phone rang and rang, and kept ringing for another 30 seconds or so. Then someone finally picked up. There was screaming in the background. Jacob I assumed, was in great pain. No matter how great of a healing ability his talents provided him. Even we know, some things just hurt.

Carlisle introduced himself and the purpose of the call. He voiced his concern about the infraction on their part. Billy was outraged at our choosing now to call. It was like rubbing salt in the wound. We hurt his only son and heir, and now we were calling to let them know that it was his son's own fault he was in such a predicament. Billy quickly acquiesced to rights on the matter in an attempt to either get us to shut the hell up about our righteousness in the matter or to get back to a screaming Jacob. But before he got off the phone I heard Charlies voice in the room, he had just gotten there. Then Billy hung up.

Aw shit. This was not going to be good.

Not even two seconds later. My cell rang, it was Bella. I picked up immediately, blocking out Alice's vision.

" What. Did. You. Do. To. Jacob?!" She seethed through her teeth at me. This was not going to be good.

"No other suitors huh?" Jasper said sanctimoniously

**BELLA**

I was sitting at the dinner table with my father, giving him the silent treatment. Admittedly it was not the best way to show that you are an mature adult, but what do you say when you don't want to talk to the person across from you?, nothing; so I was doing that when the phone rang. He got up and answered it.

"Hello, Swan res..." He saying when he was apparently cut-off.

"What?! Jacob was involved in an hit and run? …Is that him screaming in the back there?" He asked panicked. "I'll be right over."

This got my attention. Jacob was involved in a hit and run. I normally would've thought somebody lost just their car today, because Jacob and the rest of the wolves were built like brick houses. How else would they be able to keep up and hunt with vampires? But then I remember what Charlie just said. Jacob was screaming. It looks like he didn't walk away from this accident Scot free.

"Oh my god dad, what happened?"

"Jake got hit by a car bells, I gotta go".

"Wait, I'm coming with you, he's my friend too ya know". I was running upstairs to get ready.

"No! Bells. No. I don't want you there, not when he's like that. Anything can go wrong at this point". He said, with one foot out the door.

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to leave him when he is hurting like..."

"Bella! there is nothing you can do. You will just be standing there feeling helpless or worst getting in the way." He said, walking to his cruiser.

"But dad.."

"You're not a doctor Bella or even a nurse, so please cut it out. Let me do my job as your father, please. I don't want you there if things go sideways, ok?!" He asked, but it was more like an order than a request.

"Okay, I'll be by the phone" I said, surrendering to his logic.

"Okay, good. Good girl. I'll talk to you soon." Then he started his cruiser, then pulled out, then floored it. Sirens the whole works.

He was right I was not a doctor; I don't have two degrees like...

That train of thought brought back a memory, a memory that I didn't want to, because it would prove something I did not want proven. Not now, not now when things were going so well.

The growls in the woods after I left Edward and Jacob alone. Two natural enemies. Could it be just a coincidence that Jacob happens to be hurt on the way back to La Push. My heart was hoping and saying yes, yes it was. It was just a crazy supernatural coincidence. But my mind was tell me no, it most definitely was not, and to even consider other possibilities would be to deem myself a fool.

How could he? How?! He knows what Jacob has done for me, for us! We were here because of him. How could he turn his back to that fact?! How? Did he have any respect for my choices?

I paused for a moment because, that last question scared me, because if the answer was yes, then that would mean that the Edward that returned was no better than the Edward that left, and worse he would always be that Edward. The one that made our decisions for us, because he feels I couldn't make good one for myself. I would be forced to live eternity as the supplicant to my mate, just because he was not able to get over his 1918 Edwardian way of thinking.

_No!. Not gonna happen. I would make a stand here. Right fucking now!. He. Will. Learn. _

I ran to the phone in the kitchen and dialed his number so fast that the speed almost blinded even me. It didn't even ring twice.

" What. Did. You. Do. To. Jacob?!" I seethed thru my teeth.

...Nothing

"What the hell did you do?!" I screamed. Does he think I'm not even worth a response?

"Bella, please calm down" Edward finally said.

_Calm down, my friend is so damaged and in pain that they had to lie and say he was hit by a car, and he is telling me to calm down like I'm some sort of child throwing a tantrum._

"Answer my question you. Arrogant. Asshole. What did you do to my friend?!" I screamed so enraged I had angry tears in my eyes.

"Bella, please" He whimpered thru the phone "you don't mean that"

_Still no answer to the question I was asking. I was being ignored, again. _

"Listen to me prick and listen good, I asked you a fucking question. The next words out of your mouth better be a fucking answer to that question or don't bother speaking to me at all or ever again". I sneered at him.

_Did I just say that? Yes. Did I mean that, now was not a good time to answer. Emotions are too high._

"He's suffering from 6 broken ribs and 3 fractured ones" He said regretfully.

I was glad he answered; it meant I didn't have to give another thought to my rash ultimatum. But I was shocked as well. My friend was practically crushed.

"Oh my god Edward! Are you fucking mental? Why, why did you do that? Didn't you tell me that you were just going to _talk_? Didn't you tell me that _they_ were the unstable ones? That it was them I had to stay away from them for my safety?" Didn't You?!

"Bella after you left..."

"After I left what? After I left you no longer felt the need to be civil? That you were just acting like that for my benefit? That _you_ were really the jerk, and not him? Oh. My. God! Edward. How could you hurt him? After everything he did for me, for us! Edward, how the fuck could you?!" I screamed at him.

"Alice wait" I heard him yell from his end.

"Alice?! I'm talking to you asshole, you're supposed to be listening to me!" Ignored again. That, that, arrgghhh. I don't have the words. "You know what? Fuck you!

Then I slammed the phone down. And cried.

**EDWARD**

_"You know what?, fuck you!" - she screamed then hung up. _

No!, no no, no, no, no!. Bella no, don't do this!.

My panic shot through me and then rose straight up, but I was frozen stiff.

She just left me.

Esme ran over to me and draped herself over me, sobbing dry tears. Confirming what I just figured out.

_I am alone again. _

Esme heard everything, they all did, and Alice disappeared somewhere. I guess she didn't want to be here for the end.

Rosalie's mind was a mixture of sympathy for me and shock and respect for Bella. Although Bella was defending a wolf. Rosalie respected that Bella didn't take my bullshit lying down. She is glad that Bella found her voice.

She respected it so much, that it hurt me even more. Because it seemed to me, from her mind; I have been keeping Bella suppressed with my gentlemanly ways that I grew up with. Speaking for both of us, leaving her nothing to say.

Oh my god. That's exactly who I have been.

When Bella asked for more communication in our relationship today, this is what she really wanted. She wanted to be heard. I have been keeping her silent and disrespecting her all this time.

_FuuuucccckkkkkKK!._ I roared in my mind still frozen to my seat in shock. I thought I have been a gentlemen, but in this time; her time, I was just being an arrogant asshole. Just like she said a moment ago. Before she removed herself from my life.

I fell off my chair and crashed to the floor.

Carlisle came over, to help me up off the floor. Esme was devastated with grief over me. My brothers kept their distance, especially Jasper. He wanted nothing to do with such heartache.

All his attempts to calm me, failed, and he is only going to keep it up, because if he stops pushing out, he will have to absorb instead.

Jacob Black. I can't believe I just lost my Bella to Jacob Black. Any pride I had over that fight was in ashes right now, and those ashes were reduced to something even finer and smaller, that even our eyes can't pick up.

Now Rosalie's joke was no joke at all. It was now a possible future. Bella could very well be on her way to him and within weeks could be writhing in ecstasy on top of him, while he spills his seed in her.

I stood up and roared in rage at that idea. Accidentally throwing Esme and Carlisle into the wall. Putting Carlisle thru one and Esme indenting the other. Jasper and Emmett took their place, wrapping me up and taking me out to the back yard.

I looked certifiable in their minds. But that is what a vampire would be if they lost their mate. And since Bella no longer wanted me, that is exactly what I will be for the rest of eternity.

They began talk to me and around me, but I didn't care. All my mental functions were shutting down one by one. Till the only thing it could remember were two syllables.

Bel-la.

**BELLA**

I was screaming in pain. This hurts, this hurts. This really, really hurts.

This was worst than when he left. Because when he left I couldn't touch him, no matter how much I wanted to.

Now I know where he is, and I didn't want him near me. And that realization was too painful to bear.

I didn't want this Edward. He was not the Edward I dreamed of, or loved. He was a monster that waited for me to turn my back to hurt the ones I care for. He _was_ the monster he was warning me about.

I bawled and bawled. I rolled and rolled from one end of the kitchen floor to the other.

I didn't even see her come in. I just feel tiny cold hands grab me off the floor and floated me to my room. Then threw me onto my bed. Hard, with no care.

The surreal feeling I got was enough to pull me out, if only a little. I looked up and saw Alice. And for the first time, I was scared to death of her. She looked like a vampire, but worst. She looked like a thing vampires would be afraid of. I stopped crying and for time, I began calculating how much longer she was going to let me live. And judging from the look on her face and the raising of her hand. I had nano seconds left.

*Slap!.*

That hurt. Really hurt.

"Say his name!" she said

_What, what is she talking about? I must have taken too long. _

*Slap!.*

I was slapped again, but on the other side.

"Let me hear you say his fucking name again, Say it!"

"Wh. who whose name?" I stuttered terrified

"You know the fucking name; you've been screaming it down poor Edwards' throat all fucking night, not giving him a chance to explain away your fucking misconception. So go ahead and say his fucking name!"

She was here to defend Edward that was clear, but he was in the wrong, how can she possible take up his case. But now was not the time, I was going to be killed by her and soon.

"Jacob" I said quiet as a church mouse walking on cotton.

Clap, clap, clap she began to applaud. "Yes, there you go, there is the name, voiced by the fucking ungrateful mate my brother has the misfortune of being blessed with. Yes, Jacob."

Ungrateful? Me?

"Yes you oh ungrateful one. I'm talking about you".

"How, how am I ungrateful?'' I asked almost of no one. Confused beyond measure.

"Let me tell you a story about your _precious_ Jacob Black". She sneered at me. "_He_ attacked _your_ Edward in an attempt to _kill_ him. He did so because he believes _you_ are _his_. He didn't give two shits about your choice in his attempts to get you for himself. He only cares for his wants, not yours. He got his ass kicked by Edward when Edward decided he wanted to live for _you_ instead of doing the honorable thing that you _might_ have wanted, which was to just stand there, or roll over and die. But you would've known all of that, if you weren't so busy defending your so-called _friend_ and just let Edward explain himself."

I was breathing heavy now. I no longer feared that Alice was here to kill me. She was my sister again.

Oh god, As much as what I thought happened made sense, this made since just as much. Even more so. Then, that means...

_ OH. My. GOD!. What is wrong with me?!_

My so-called best friend tried to kill Edward, My Edward. It wasn't the other way around. I cursed out Edward on nothing more than an assumption. What did he think of me when I acted like that? Did he even think of me anymore after that display of affection that I put on for someone who was trying to kill him? _I_ was the traitor. Not him. No wonder Alice was mad.

Edward defended us, and I cursed him for it.

"Ah, I see the lights are coming on. Good, my best friend and sister is back." Alice said sarcastically.

"Oh. My. God" I said. Shaken. "I...I..I _ruined_ us" I cried out.

No, no, no, no, Nooo. I was crushed again, with a new pain. I fucked up. I seriously fucked up. Nooooo!.

"Edward, he doesn't want me anymore does he?" I asked of no one "I was so sure that he was the one that went overboard, that I didn't even consider the possibility of it being the other way around. I betrayed us. His trust in us. His trust in me. Oh my god!" I bawled. "Alice, help, help me Alice, Help us!"

I was crawling to her, like the snake I was.

"Bella relax, that's why I'm here, all is not lost. If anything he is probably thinking you don't want him" Alice said, "Heh, you guys were made for each other" she grumbled out.

"No!, I don't want him to think that. He doesn't deserve it"

"I know, I know; but before I help you, I want a promise from you" Alice said

'Anything!, anything at all, just fixed this please".

"Okay, then. We are going to be going shopping tomorrow" - Alice said.

"Alice!. Shopping? How does that..."

"You have more than one problem to fix with Edward, Bella. Fixing this Jacob problem is easy; fixing yourself image problem is going to be challenge." She said staring into my closet.

"My self image? I don't care about that right now, I need to be working on getting Edward back" I said incredulously.

"Getting him back is a non issue since you never really lost him. Keeping him has always been your problem though, hasn't it?" Alice said looking at me sternly.

_Ouch, she hit one of my most sensitive nerve. _

"Yes" I said, meekly

"For example, do you realize that these clothes are the same ones you wore when we were away? And that they are constant reminder to the student body that Edward left you. And that every time you were one of your _outfits_ it triggers memories in their heads, that Edward has to relive over and over? Did you know you were doing that to him? I know he _thinks_ he deserves that kind of punishment, but do you think the same?" Alice poignantly inquired.

_ Oh GOD. All this time it was me. The continued leers and whispers, Edward's daily torture sessions in our walks to class or anywhere in school for that matter. The student bodies inability to let go. I was the cause, me, again. _

_Stupid. Blind. I was so clueless. _

"Al. alic. Alice you telling me that I have been causing this? I have been secretly hurting Edward every day, because of what I wear to school?" I asked pained by the impending yes that was sure to come.

"Maybe not intentionally, but yes, yes you were." She said as kindly as possible, to erase some of the sting. "Bella, you have to understand, you look just the same then as you do now. They don't see a change in you. Because you still _look_ like the old Bella, and dress like her down to the socks. How can they accept change when you more or less remained the same? "

_It made sense. A lot of sense. _

"Let's go Alice right now!. Get rid of everything, Donate it all, or burn it to ashes I don't care, I won't wear any of it anymore. No more reminders!"

"Bella, Bella, calm down" She laughed "I like the spirit, but its late, we won't make it to the mall in time to get anything good".

"Ok first thing, in the morning then. You, me, your credit card, and the mall have a date!." I rushed out

She was laughing uproariously at my expense. But I didn't care. I didn't care if I had to go to school wearing nothing but a tutu for the rest of the year, As long as it got everybody's thoughts going in a different direction. Preferably one that wouldn't hurt Edward.

But did he know this too? I can't believe he might have known that and kept it a secret from me. I would've done anything I could've if I had known.

"Alice, why would he keep that a secret? I would've changed my ways much sooner?"

"It's Edward, Bella. He would suffer any punishment if he thinks he deserves it."

_Yes, he would, and I knew that._

"Would this really work Alice? Because I don't see how people would look at my clothes and make a determination at my level of happiness at the moment."

"Yes, Bella It would. Because like I said, your clothes is just a reminder to them of how you were when we were gone. It tossed their minds into instant replay. They practically ignore the small smiles they see now, and just replay what they have been seeing for months. And that is the depressed broken girl, formally known as Bella Swan."

"But speaking of secrets, how much did you tell the Wolves about our gifts, Bella". She asked evenly, not trying to let the hurt of betrayal that I knew she had slip thru. "How much do our enemies know about us?"

_Oh. my. God. I fucked up again. My face had to be a horror show. _

"I. I... Alice you have to believe me that I nev..." But I was cut off.

"Before you get into it. I know you didn't mean to, but it was completely foolish to speak of these things to outsiders Bella. Telling your wolf pack friends about us for bragging points was just as dangerous to us as you tell Mike Newton or any of the other clods that attend Fork High. We trusted _you_ with our secrets Bella, _you_ and you alone. And not to put more pressure on you, but these secrets help keep us alive and one step ahead of our enemies. As you can see from what happened today".

_She was right, and I gave up critical information to their natural enemies, the same natural enemies that used those secrets to try and kill my Edward today. I am so naive.  
_

"Aaaahhh, I'm such a fool! Jacob tried to Kill Edward today, most likely using the information I supplied to him. I was made an accomplice in my own boyfriends attempted murder. To make matters worse, I defended his attacker. Whats wrong with me?" I asked of no one. This guilt was crushing

"Easy, Bella, take it easy, enough drama for one night. I'm sure it won't happen again." Alice said trying to soothe me quickly, before I go too far.

"Of course not, absolutely not. I don't even know what I was thinking the first time. But it will never happen again." And that was the truth.

"Good, Jasper and Rosalie won't have to kill you now, I get to keep my sister and best friend''. She said laughed.

I got shivers hearing that. I remember the look of caution Edward gave me when he found out I told Jacob about his talents. It wasn't a warning about what he would do; it was a warning about what the rest of them might do. He was concerned he would have to protect me from his family, yet again. And if cheerful Alice came into my room with a murderous face like she did. I could only imagine what the rest of them were like.

_She was laughing, she was smiling; but she wasn't kidding._

I don't live in the same world I used to. I live a very dangerous one now, where saying the wrong thing to the wrong people would cost you and the ones you love their lives. I needed to respect that.

"Okay, on to a lighter note. Let's get you broken winged love birds all fix up".

[End Chapter]

**So, what do you all think of this chapter? Please say more than Good or Bad chapter. Details please.**

**What do you think of Bella reaction to JB injuries?**

**What do you think of Edwards slowly dying 1918 lifestyle?**

**What did you think about Rosalie's comment about spill your guts or watch JB Spill his seed?**

**What did you think of Alice? **

**I personally don't think 'anyone' is ooc. Why? Because they are not 17,18,19. They are 80+ 'playing' 17+. This is the adult version of themselves that they rarely show Bella. **


	7. Miss Communication

**NEW ECLIPSE. **

**This chapter will also be a mixture of Bella and EPOV. I enjoyed the dynamic of it so much that most of the following chapters will most likely follow suit. It saves me from trying to decide whose perspective would best serve the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I DO not OWN any anything. Except what is written in this fanfics. Twilight is owned by SM. smgdh. **

**Our love birds pick up where they left off. On the emotional floor. Bella has a call to make. **

**CHAPTER 6: "Miss Communication". **

**EDWARD**

I was surrounded by family, but I was alone; again. I lost her. I was abandoned by _her_ this time. Not only abandoned, she left me for someone else.

She would be with him during his recovery, looking after him. Taking care of his needs. Talking and laughing with him. Sharing intimate looks. Her feelings for him would grow even more than they already have. Slowly but surely all that was for me, will be for _him_.

He will kiss her, like I never could. He will touch her, like I never could. And he will _have_ her, like I never did. He will be her first.

That thought enraged me once again. I was beyond fury now. I turned and ran into the forest, looking for victims. My family was hot on my trail, but I was the fastest. And right then, I was the definition of speed.

They loved me, but I didn't need that right then, not when my Bella was considering other potential mates. If they knew what was good for them they would stay the fuck out my way.

I found my first victim, a large boulder about forty times my size. I swung at it with everything I had, my fist moved so fast that it made a vapor cone, like the ones you see when supersonic jets that were about to break the sound barrier. Emmett would have been proud; this was definitely on par with one of his one hit, one kill swings. I cracked and shattered that boulder to pieces. It would have been the equivalent of a human crumbling a brick wall with a single blow.

I looked at my hand; there were mini fracture veins everywhere. I felt the pain as the venom was repairing them almost as fast as I caused them. 3 more seconds I would be fine again. But I didn't want to be fine. I wanted to destroy. I wanted the outside world to match my inner one. So I continued on.

Trees fell from kicks, punches, and slicing Karate chops. Boulders, were smashed, tossed, or picked up and crushed as if they were in a bear hug.

My family just left me to it. They knew I needed to do this, before I surrendered myself to being 'Morose Masen' for them once again.

In all my anger I found that what I was really upset about was all the things I never did with Bella. I held myself back, and for what? Just to lose her another kind of way. All this time I could've been kissing her; and I don't mean those petty chaste kisses, but _really_ kissing her; like she deserved to be kissed. I could've been touching her, groping her, fondling her. She was mine to do with as I pleased, as I was hers.

But we never did. I was too scared, too frightened of what could've happened. My whole family told me almost every day that I didn't have to worry about hurting her, that being mated to her would prevent me from doing that. It's why she survived our first meeting. But I _have_ hurt her, embarrassed her, shamed her, in so many other ways. I told myself there was only one last way to hurt her, and I wasn't going to do it. Now, I wished I tried. I wished she would give me the chance to try now. I would show her just how much I loved her. I would love her like she needed and wanted to be loved. Just a single chance.

My family's minds were a cacophony of sympathy. Esme was loss, she kept repeating _so close, so close, he found her; they loved one another_. She thought over and over. Carlisle was thinking of quitting the hospital and moving from Forks again, if it was true that this situation truly could not be fixed. Rosalie was not sad, but she was concerned about the Volturi; because we still had a mandate to fulfill. Emmett was planning on being match maker. He was going to go to Bella and sit us both down for an intervention. He believed if I were to get my story out there, instead of the lame ass version that I practically shot myself in the foot with, she would undoubtedly give me another chance. He was not about to lose his beloved little sister. Because Emmett truly saw her that way. She was helpless, constantly needed defending, and embarrassed easily; he loved that the most about her. He would do anything not to lose another sister.

Then my phone rang.

My head shot up, and my hope was through the roof. But If this wasn't who I hoped it was I don't know how I would survive my hope falling from such heights.

"Hello" Carlisle answered timidly. He must have picked up my phone from earlier.

"Car...Carlisle, is Ed, Edward there?" My favorite voice in the whole world said. I was thru the roof with joy. She called me back. This was a start. I would beg plead and grovel, anything and everything, just please Bella don't give up on me.

"Yes dear, he's right here" He said breathing out in relief. All of them were.

"Can I speak with him?" She asked shyly.

"Of course you can" he said, then held out the phone for me.

I took off towards him like a shot. But I picked up the phone tenderly.

"Bella?" I asked timidly.

"Ed..Edward?" She said sounding close to tears.

"Bella I..I don't.."

"You, don't?" She asked sounding petrified "oh no, Edward please don't say that, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, don't give up on me Edward, Don't give up on us. Pleeassssseee"

_She was asking me forgiveness. It wasn't her that left almost a year ago, It wasn't her that beat up on the only friend she made while you were gone trying to play hero; and it most definitely wasn't she who shamed you and has to defend her choice to keep you to everyone she meets. Yet, she is apologizing to me. NO! That was the last straw. I would be a worm of a man if I would allow or accepted this. _

"Bella!, please, please don't, pleaaasse. I don't want..."

Screaming!. Painful Screaming.

My family looked on, panicked.

"BELLA?!"

My grip got too tight. I ended up crushing my phone.

No, no, no. something was wrong.

I took off like lightening, I ran thru smaller tree knocking them down I didn't want to waste a moment going around them. I needed to get to Bella, and I needed to be there a lifetime ago.

**Bella**

Well, my job here is done" Alice stated cheerfully, making her way to the window.

As she was about to turn to leave "Wait Alice. Would...would he... would he even want to hear from me so soon or should I wait?" I asked nervously.

"Argh. What do you think Bella?" She asked looking frustrated, as if this whole conversation was spent talking to the wall. "You're his, and he's yours, Of course he wants to hear from you. He always will want to hear from you. Especially after an argument".

Feeling a great burden lifted I ran to hug her before she leaped out the window. I felt nice to squeeze her to me and felt nice to be in her iron grip.

"Thank you Alice, I just needed some reassurance". I said.

"No problem" she said laughing in her chime like voice.

I smiled to her as she leaped out the window.

Now, what? Of course, now I had to do the only thing I could do; grovel to Edward and earn his forgiveness.

Alice left me. She said this would be better if I handled it on my own. She said not worry and that everything would work out for the best, and if I made the right choices, even better than expected.

That gave me hope. When the two choices before you are good or great what do you have to lose?

I knew we would be alright in the long run, but taking that first step, especially after the show I put on. This was going to be difficult.

My main goal was for him to know how truly sorry I was for doubting him; and if begging accomplished that. Then so be it.

So I called. Carlisle picked up, he was not sounding like himself. But l left that thought for another time.

I needed to speak to Edward, so I asked for him. After a quick reply, I heard my name, made by the most beautiful sounding voice in my entire world.

"Ed..Edward?" I said trying to keep the tears out of my eyes.

_I don't know how to speak to him now. I was so rude before. I defended the person who tried to kill him, kill us. _

_Please Edward let me make this right._

"Bella I..I don't.."

_No!. He..he, he really doesn't want me back?_

"You, don't?" I asked sounding petrified "oh no, Edward please don't say that, Im sorry, Im so, so sorry, don't give up on me Edward, Don't give up on us. Pleeassssseee."

"Bella!, please, please don't, pleaaasse. I don't want..."

I screamed. I know how that sentence ends. I have been replaying it for several months, over and over. _"I don't want you"._ And this time it wasn't a lie. This time he didn't leave me to protect me. I continued to scream.

_Wait he is still here, beg Bella beg. Beg hard and Beg Fast. Beg!._

"Edward!, edward, edward. Please, edward, please, please please don't, I was wrong Edward, I was wrong Edward! plea..."

*Dial tone*

I was frozen. He hung up. He gave up on me. He didn't want to hear me anymore.

My heart burst then. All the pain of abandonment came back, and all the new loss was added. I couldn't take it. I began to bawl. My thoughts only circled on one thing.

_I lost my Edward_.

**EDWARD**

I was 30 yards from her house. I was hearing her scream and bawl for the last mile or so.

I covered the last 30 yards like a human would take a next step on a fast pace walk. I was in her window. She was on the floor of the room. Alice scent was here, but she was nowhere to be seen. So this is where she went. But these thoughts are for another time.

I crossed the distance and scooped Bella up in my arms, a place I never imagined she would be again; And sat on the bed with her screaming figure on my lap.

"Bella!. Bella! I'm here I'm here. Please look at me Bella. Bella, I'm here, I'm here. Please look at me Bella Please."

She continued to scream. I didn't know what to do. My Bella was in pain, and I was lost to how to fix it. I was totally helpless. So I did the only thing I could do.

"Bella" Kiss "Bella, I'm here" kiss "I love you, I love you" Kiss, kiss.

I began peppering her with kisses all over her pain face. I kissed every tear that fell from her, and kept on kissing them.

It took several minutes for her to begin to respond to my touch. That was just a testament to how far gone she was. She would normally respond to my touch immediately. But she was in such pain that it caused the current between us to be the weakest it has ever been. She truly thought me lost to her, as I did of her to me. But now the currents that our bond made were picking up strength and rapidly.

"Bella, can you hear me love? I'm here Bella, and I love you please know that. I. Love. You!" I said to her soundly.

She was coming around, out of her daze. She looked almost coherent again.

"You, you love me? You don't want to leave me? She whispered like a mouse. Still doubting my sincerity.

"Never, never, ever did that thought cross my mind today or any other day. I will _never_ leave you". I said with all seriousness. "But, I will understand if you want to leave me after today."

"No!" she screamed in a panic, then leaped up from my arms, and wrapped her arms around my neck and legs around my waist. Losing her beautiful face on the left side of my own. She held me with all the strength she had. And for the first time I was feeling the pressure of her squeeze.

I embraced her back as tightly as possible. And thanked god for the opportunity to do so again.

After a few moments of holding one another. I had leaned back trying to break way. But she wasn't relenting. So I stayed, right where she wanted me.

But there was something that needed to be discussed. Things I had to apologize for, _again_.

_Why do I keep hurting her?_

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I hurt you again today. I hurt your... friend; I am truly sorry about that Bella."

She leaned back to stare at me.

"No, no Edward please, doesn't apologize. _I'm sorry_. I'm sorry that I called you an arrogant asshole, I'm sorry I called you a prick. That was unforgivable, and I was wrong to do so."

"It's ok Bella, it truly is, you never have to apologize to me, ever! Not after everything I've done to you".

"Edward please!" she said slightly weeping. "I almost ruined us, I blamed you for what _he_ did. He tried to kill me today, and I cursed you for it"

"He did what?!" I looked at her enraged.

_When_ _did this happen? Is that why Alice was here, where is she now? Did she lose the fight? I don't smell him or anyone of them anywhere? Did he heal already? Nothing was adding up. _

"Edward, look at me." She said, putting her hand as the side of my face getting me to focus on her only. It was an easy task. "I'm sorry to confuse you, but let me clarify a bit".

I nodded at her giving her the ok to continue.

"When _Jacob_ tried to kill you today. He also tried to kill me. Do you see what I mean? We're mates Edward, killing you _is_ killing me as well."

I was shocked by her words, but they brought me such elation to hear. And after everything that has happened... for her to say that, meant everything.

_We're mates... Killing you is killing me._

I threw myself at her. Kissing her fiercely. She had accepted me back. I kissed and kissed her.

Then a thought passed thru my head.

I thought about some of my regrets I had moments ago, about holding back. And right then and there, I decided I was done holding back.

I began in involve my tongue in our kiss. Licking her lips begging for entrance in to her beautiful mouth. she paused.

"Edward?..." She said my name so soft and sultry. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "We're going to have a real relationship now, with all the benefits I can handle."

Her eyes glowed with understanding of what I was telling her. Her heartbeat picked up like a helicopter. Not to mention the scent of her arousal that crept up from between us and gently caressed my face. I take it she agreed.

I slowly leaned in. Giving her time to register what I already knew.

I stuck my tongue out slightly and she gratefully accepted it in her mouth. Kissing me softly and lovingly. She was making love to my mouth.

_Why oh why didn't I do this sooner?._

She took her time, being careful around my teeth. Even though from her heartbeat she sounded eager. She took her time. And I enjoyed every minute of it.

We kissed and kissed. We speed up and slowed down, We moaned, growled and even purred in pleasure. We tasted one another, and mixture of her strawberry and my vanilla honey was creating something even more glorious. We traded tongues and lips, or just all tongue. We licked rims of each others mouths in circles, or we went for depth and tried to push our tongues as deep as it could go into the other person's mouth. We would lick the bottom of each others tongues as theirs left our mouths and we continued like this for a glorious half an hour.

To say that was the best moment of my life so far would be the understatement of the century.

"Wow" we both breathed out.

"We should've done that a lot sooner," I said.

She giggled playfully and nodded freely.

"Most definitely." She agreed.

"But Edward, what made you change?"

"You did Bella, or rather almost losing you did," I replied. Trying to keep my tone even but failing.

"No Edward, you never lost me and you never will"

"But I _thought_ I did. I thought after attacking your _friend_ you had, had enough. I thought that you were going to go to him. I thought you were... going to... be his now." I said, choking out the last part. If I thought the idea of it was disgusting, nothing matched the words leaving my mouth.

Bella seem to have the same look of disgust by hearing them. Thank god for small miracle. But still…

"Bella, it is like I always told you. You have a choice. I will never take away you ability to choose. But from the phone conversation we had tonight, I think that you haven't thoroughly made your choice yet."

She looked confounded by my statement.

"Bella, you practically broke up with me over him. You cursed me in defense of him. You didn't even allow me a proper defense before you ended the conversation. It was all about him; you're... _friend." _

She looks down, left, right, anywhere but my eyes. I smell the salt from her silent tears. I was worried.

_What are these tears for? Are they for the confession to come or of her true feelings that she may have been hiding. _

This reminder may have been too much, but I needed to do this. I didn't want to be confused by this anymore. Because the truth is, I was scared.

I was scared that Jacob and Jasper may have been right. That he was more than just a friend. That given a little more time she would've moved on if I didn't return. They way she defended him tonight, left too much doubt for me to think anything else.

She took a breath. She was about to begin.

"Its, not what you think" she said. "My tears are not what you think they are for. Please believe me."

"But you are right," She continued, "I almost ruined everything tonight didn't I?"

As much as I wanted to lie and comfort her, that would only serve to comfort me. So, I nodded slowly. But my fear of where this was going was growing.

"The way I feel about him and you are too different. I don't have a choice, Edward".

No, no, no. I panicked and tried to speak up, I tried to let her know It was ok, that I stilled loved her still, and respected her, and I wouldn't go far if she were to orders me away right now. But she placed her fingers on my lips to silence me instead.

"Edward, it's no choice when your answer will always be the same." She said. " I chose you Edward. It was and will always be _you_!"

Joy shot through me, but I needed to hear it again.

"So you _don't_ love Jacob?"

"No Edward no! Don't ever think that blasphemous thought ever again. I would never leave you, for anyone especially for him. He tried to kill you today Edward, _Kill _you. I can never forgive that. He and I are done as far as I'm concerned. He saved my life, yes; but he tried to take my soul as repayment when he attacked you. I'm so sorry I blamed you Edward, I am truly ashamed I never listened to your side, I am an ungrateful ingrate of a mate, just like Alice said."

_Wait, what? Alice said what?_

"Alice? Alice said what to you?" I growled at her. I was mad all over again. She was anything but; after all I've put her thru. The idea of _her_ being told that she was the ungrateful one was beyond unforgivable.

_Alice and I are going, to have some words about this, and one of use may not be coming out of it ok. I cannot let this slide. _

"Edward, stop it! Do you hear me?" She said with all seriousness. It was like she was back on the phone again. I halt my aggression. I never wanted to be in that position ever again.

"You need to hear it all, and not take it out of context. We are not going to make the same mistake twice in one day. Got it?" She said sternly.

I nodded. She was right; I was on the wrong path again. Would I ever learn?

"Good." She said then took a breather before she began. "Alice helped us Edward, she came over and saved us tonight. So no matter what you hear, remember _that_!"

I nodded preparing myself for the anger that would be sure to come. But before that...

"First, I owe you an apology Edward. I never should have acted the way I did, never! I made an assumption based on what I heard happen to Jacob. They had to lie and say that he was hit by a car. And all I was thinking about was everything he tried to do for me while you were 'away'. I...I was just so mad when I thought you ignored me and my opinion, that I became desperate to make my voice heard loud and clear. But...in that desperation if forgot to listen. I...I didn't hear you...and worst yet," She said as single tear fell from her eye. "I...I didn't want to. I didn't want to listen to an Edward who I thought ignored me, and spoke over me, and for me. So, I ignored him, I spoke over him, I spoke for him. I made the same mistake you made when you left me that day. I thought that version of you came back today when I heard that Jacob had been injured. But that wasn't you. You weren't that Edward. I am so, so very sorry that I acted that way; can you forgive me?" She said nervously. She was clearly uncertain if I would forgive her.

I give her a quick kiss to ease her nerves as well as my own.

"I would gladly forgive you love, on one condition." I said.

Bella looked at me curiously then nodded quickly. Clearly willing to accept anything that was demanded of her.

"I would forgive you, only if _you _forgive _me_."

"Edward, you didn't do anything wrong tonight. There is noth..." Bella was beginning to say but I cut her off.

_There was an entire universe of things for me to ask forgiveness for. But I will just start with these_.

"Bella...Forgive me for ever being _that_ Edward. The one that spoke at you and not with you, and acted as if that was how a conversations between two people who loved each other and who were supposed to be equals should be. Forgive me speaking over you, and completely ignoring the intelligence that was hidden with your voice. And for considering my own intellect and judgment superior to yours. Forgive me speaking for you. I was out of place and too lost in my own time that I failed to realize that the times have changed. And most importantly, forgive me for all the pain and shame my re-entry in your life has caused you. You had to battle everyday with everyone due to your acceptance and forgiveness of me. It was my foolish choice to leave, but it seems whether I leave or return, it causes you pain and shame; and for that I am truly, _truly_ sorry."

Bella gave me a soft smile for my words and nodded profusely at me. "I forgive you Edward. I truly do." She said then leaned in and buried her beautiful face into my neck, and give me small kisses and licks.

"And I you my love. I forgave you the moment I heard your voice through the phone." I said as I took a moment and enjoyed her kisses and licks.

After a several minutes, she leaned away, and then looked at me with focused intent. Clearly she wanted to get something off her chest.

"Edward, I am letting you know now, I do not love the version of you. The one that makes all the decisions for _us_. We are a team Edward, each a part of a whole, and I will not be disregarded". She said, but continue in a whimper "So please, don't be that way, don't ignore me, don't ignore us and do what you, and you alone think is right. I have a voice Edward, please keep your promise and hear it."

"I will Bella, I always will from here on. My unilateral decision making days are over". I nodded solemnly. Because there, right there, was the proof that I was a total and complete tool to Bella. I needed to let go of my old ways. The times are different. Men and Women walk side by side as equals, not one in front of the other.

She kissed me for a moment with one of our new kisses.

After we broke that kiss, we just leaned our foreheads together.

Then Bella continued where she left off.

"Edward, when Alice came over, I was inconsolably crying about your _assumed_ betrayal of my trust and willful ignorance of my wishes." she paused looking me before she continued. "Alice brought me to my room and threw me on my bed. Hard. That jarred me a bit. She then asked me to say his name. I was confused and didn't respond fast enough, so she slapped me hard"

"What?!. I roared out . "She did what?"

I looked at her face, I was seeing it now. The reddened hand prints on _both_ her cheeks. All the blush caused by her crying and new way of kissing that covered it up. But it was there. As soon as Bella's blood pressure levels came back down to normal it stood out like a neon sign.

"Edward what did I say? Remember the result, not the journey"

After just promising to hear her voice, it would be foolish to renege on that now. So I nodded and decided to go along with what she wanted. But it was hard. Alice and I are really going to have a _chat_.

"So, she asked me again to say his name, she said '_say the name you've been forcing down poor Edwards throat all fucking night_'. I must have taken to long again, and was slapped again". She finished warily looking for a reaction.

I just growled deeply, but kept my composure. Chanting '_remember the results, the results. Bella called me back, she is here in my lap. Whatever happened had to happen. She is here. Let it go._'

It. Was. Hard!

Once I showed enough calm she continued.

"She told me Jacob's story. She told me who attacked whom. She told me why he attacked you. She told me it was either you or him." she paused looking at me teary eyed "I'm glad you fought for us. I'm glad you didn't just let him kill you in order to protect my now ex-best friend. I'm glad he has so many broken bones for trying to kill us that way. But again, I'm so sorry, that _I_ didn't defend us, and left it all up to you. Please can you forgive me for this one and only time it will ever happen? Bella said pleadingly

"Of course I can my love. I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that I attacked your friend. We owed him a debt, that was true; but he wanted more than either of us could afford to give."

"Edward please, there is no need to ask forgiveness over _him_. He went too far today. I was upset initially, when I thought you were the bully and beat on my friend. But I got part of the story from Alice and she clued me into what really took place. But maybe you can tell me the rest of it? What went wrong out there?"

"What went wrong? You and I met, and to him, that's as wrong as it gets."

"That's it, that's all that it took?"

"There is more love, your friend…"

She shook her head quickly.

"_Ex_-friend then, sorry. Has some major issues. It all started when you were kids. His father made a passing joke that one day you and he would be together." I made a face of disgust at that part. "Billy believed once that happened, he and your father would truly be family and share grand-kids together."

"Yeah, my father mentioned it to me once or twice. I never took it seriously; I was only 12 or 14. But I guess, they did huh?" She asked.

"Yes love, they did. Jacob believed that you and he were destined for one another. It also didn't hurt that when he saw you again after years apart; you turned out to be beyond beautiful."

She blushed profusely.

"Bella, I mean it. You really don't have a clue how beautiful you are do you?"

"Yeah, all the years of boys ignoring me told me exactly how beautiful I was." she said sarcastically.

"Bella, they are doing anything but ignoring you now. Even with me at your side, they still covet you."

She giggled shyly, and I was glad. I hope that seed of confidence takes root.

"No worries Edward. Just tell them I am off the market".

"I did today, and that didn't turn out so well." I said seriously. She was focused again. Then nodded at me to continue. "Jacob truly _believes_ he is in love with you."

She made a screw face, then I proceeded.

"He thinks that since I have the ability to read minds, and Jasper has the ability to influence emotions, it's not far fetch that we have you under some sort of mind control. He believes our love is just as much a mental Illusion, as we believe his to be".

"Don't get me wrong he cares for you, but in the end it's all about _his_ priorities and wants. He desires you, and he believes you want him as well."

"What? what makes him think that?"

"It was your actions when I was away. They added to his beliefs that you were meant for him."

"No, Edward, you have to believe me, I didn't do anything with him while you were gone, were just friends I swear" she said slightly panicked.

"I know love, even his thoughts told me so. But the slightest gestures of affection from you were elevated and blown up to ridiculous proportions in his mind. He thought of the time when you walked hand in hand on the beach and didn't pull away, the little stories about nothing he would share that the make you crack a smile every now and then. Also when you made plans to spend time with time building those bikes, and go cliff diving with him. They were all signs to him that you liked the idea of spending time with him, and that you were slowly falling for him. And it would be only a matter of time before you gave yourself to him fully."

"So, I've been sending out mixed signals to him is that it?" She asked warily

"Yes and no love. The signals were mixed, but he was the one who did the mixing. His mind was lost to the possibility that this beautiful girl was meant for him. And trust me, after tonight I know how powerfully confusing mixed signals and the idea of you being meant for me and me alone, could be."

"Yeah, but in your case it's true," she giggled.

"Yes, Yes it is my love," I kissed her deeply and passionately.

After a few moments I continued.

"I'm sad to say, that we have a bigger problem."

"What? Bigger than you being attacked today?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes, because Jacob Black also thinks that you are his imprint"

"His imprint? What is that?" Bella asked me

"It's their version of a mate. He thinks you're _his_ soul mate and after he heals he will either try to kill me again or lure you away from me, by coming up with some ridiculous reason for you to go running to see him."

"Like I would do that now, what could he possibly come up with that could make me go running to him time and time again?" She asked, clearly feeling her intelligence slightly insulted.

"Bella, haven't you noticed, you're a sucker for guilt trips? He would most likely play on your guilt and compassion like he did earlier today."

"Earlier?" she asked confused.

I nodded.

_She didn't even notice she was being played. She was such a bleeding heart. Rosalie and Esme concerns were spot on._

"Yes Bella, he did it twice and you fell for it both times." I said shaking my head. "He does it when he put on his sad face and voice and said _he missed you_ and you practically ran around me to get to him, forgetting every warning about him I gave you moments before; then to make matters worse, you tried to get me to trust you with him in your next breath."

She looked down in shame.

"Then when you were leaving, he tried again, the same pout, but added a whimper. You looked back sadly and longed to comfort him didn't you?" I asked already knowing the answer.

She just nodded slowly without making eye contact.

"So that was what you were growling at earlier?"

I nodded in response to her.

"Yes, Edward. I was also mentally promising myself that I would do anything to make him smile again, like he tried to do for me. I was going to make sure the he would be ok for the future in the time I had left here."

_She really was a closed-eye, open arms sap for guilt trips. How far would she have gone to make him _feel_ better? Rosalie was right, me keeping my mouth shut about things like this was the absolute wrong thing to do; especially in Bella's case._

"Oh my god I'm so stupid! That was all an act?" Bella said finally understanding.

"Yes, Bella, anyone who knows you, _truly_ knows you; knows you are all love and heart. You care about the people who care about you, and don't want to see anyone you love hurting, especially if you can help it. And if the problem can be solved with a quick hug or a visit; all the better. All the time you spent with Jacob, he figured that out too. And he tried successfully to use your natural love for family and friend against you."

"I can't believe he would do that, to me. He looked out for me. I can't believe it..." shaking her head.

"And as long as you can't believe it Bella, you will always fall for it."

"I know, I know you're right. God, Edward what was he thinking?"

"He wasn't all that complicated. A simple divide and conquer. His plan was to guilt you into splitting your time between him and me, by constantly throwing what he did for you back in your face. But Bella, you seem to remind us both of that enough already."

She looked away shamed.

"I'm not trying to shame you Bella, I hate to point it out, but you have to know the truth about yourself as well in order to be properly prepared going forward." I said holding her face to look at my own. "You're trying to love everything evenly Bella, and you can't, it's impossible for you and anyone to try. You have to realize there are levels to love. And you practically held Jacob and the _favor_ that he did for you, on _our_ level. If you think about it, what did he really do Bella? He took in the girl who just broken up with her boyfriend and who he believed was his birth right. And he did so in the hopes that she would get over her feelings of love for another and be so grateful to him that she would replace those old feelings, with feeling of love for him. And when that didn't happen, or when the love of her life came back in the picture, he ignored her for as long as he could or waited until he came up with a way to keep them separated so that he could use that time to make his feelings known. Bella, leaving out today's assassination attempt; none of that sounds like a favor of a _friend_ to me."

She nodded slowly, but continued to look shamed

"You're right Edward, you're absolutely right. I was really just trying to make sure nothing and nobody were left out. I may not have been to the reservation in sometime, but I still remembered how Jacob looked at me, and when I saw him looking as sad I looked once… I just wanted to save _him_ from it. I thought all that it would require was a hug here and there, along with some kind words; but you were right again. He wanted more than just friendship" She paused concentrated once more. "I was just upset at myself of how right you were. And how easily Jacob's guilt trips would've worked if you kept this all to yourself and let me decide on my own. I guess being mated to a mind reader has its benefits after all huh?" She gave a small smile.

"It does, and I will make sure you reap all the benefits of it from now on. Because like I said earlier today, I will not trying to control you, but I will give you all the information you will need to make the choice for yourself."

She kissed me and whispered a thank you against my lips.

"Go on Edward, I want to hear it all".

I nodded then continued

"Well, after he separated us enough, he will begin to plant seeds of doubt. Make you doubt me and your own ability to choose for yourself. His main goal was to make you hate vampires as much as he does, but he would settle for you choosing to spend more time at La Push, than you would with me. To him that would be a clear sign that you were turning over a new leaf and would be more open to his advances."

She shook her head slowly, then rapidly in disgust.

"Stop, stop. I get it, I get his sick plan. I'm sure the next step would be us in a tree kissing then comes a baby carriage 9 months later. ugh, My ex-friend is mental.!"

"Yes love, he is."

"Well too bad for him I have already turned over a new leaf"

"You have Bella, when?"

"Tonight. That's the other thing Alice pointed out to me. And something else you have been keeping from me as well".

_Keeping something from her for her own good, sounds exactly like the old me. _

"Tomorrow, Alice and I are going shopping".

"You? You _want_ to go shopping? With Alice?" I asked in disbelief

"Yes Edward, I want to go shopping with Alice" she chuckled

"Alice told me we have to fix all of our issues, not just the one's Jacob and I caused. I see now that my clothes give the student body a constant reminder of how I was when you were away, so I'm going to get all new ones."

"Yes... you're right; they do trigger the flashback more than anything else."

She shook her head. "I wish you told me."

"I know, but I was old Edward then, and believed that keeping things from you was protecting you."

"Well, it's not. It's the exact opposite as a matter of fact. New Edward's way is much better. Giving me information so I can make a proper decisions for myself and us, is _so_ the right way the go." She said leaning into me smiling.

And I held her, but looking around her room behind her back, I decided while she was out with Alice, I would remake her whole room as well. New laptop, the works. I wonder if Esme could help me with this. Charlie wouldn't let me in if Bella were not here, but he can't say no to Alice or Esme.

I looked at Bella, and she yawned.

"Is it time for bed love?".

"Mmm". She hummed against my lips. So I licked hers.

"That did it" she said sexily

And we started our make out session all over again.

[END CHAPTER]

**So what do you think of full disclosure Edward?**

**No worries this is not the end of JB interference. And don't worry, I'm not going to type cast him as an all around asshole. Makes for a poor story. **

**Please comment below. I wanna hear it all. **


	8. Priorities and Malls

**NEW ECLIPSE**

**It's a new day for the new ExB in a lot of ways. Today we go to the mall, then meet someone we haven't met in a while.**

**Again for all those who doubt my greatness. I DO Not OWN TWILIGHT. Stop trying to give me Money. Jk. I still have to put up with a 9 to 5.**

**CHAPTER 7 : Priorities & Malls.**

**BELLA**

**Saturday**

I woke up as I fell asleep, in the arms of my mate, my Edward. Last night could have gone so wrong, so I would never take his presence in my life for granted again. Just the reminder of the situation made me realize I had to get my priorities straight.

I put Jacob first yesterday, and it almost cost me everything. And for what? A friendship that was practically forced due to my father's addiction to fishing and sports and lack of a proper babysitter? A friendship that only took place 2 months out of the year, where I spent most of the time running away from him and the other boys from La Push before they find some way to put my face and some mud together? A friendship that I was planning on leaving behind me regardless of what happened. Were the memories of the past really more important than my future with Edward?

Especially if that past was purposefully trying to kill that future, under the misapprehension that I will go running back to it for comfort or worse; love. Did he really think I would settle for sliver, after he destroyed the gold that was hanging around my heart?

Did he really think there was a second place at all? Because there isn't.

It's true that I thought I owed Jacob my life. He gave me the distraction that I needed to kept me afloat and prevented me from drowning in my depression. But he was not the only one. There were others as well. Sam saved me in the woods, that first horrible night, Emily gave me easy acceptance and didn't ask too many questions of me, and in return I didn't ask many of her, we found a great balance in one another that way. Quill & Embry also pretended to ignore my sadness but made jokes at each other's expense for my benefit. They too had minor roles in my recovery, but _they _aren't looking for any type of compensation, because that isn't what_ real_ friends would do to one another. So why is Jacob the only one looking for some type of reward? And more importantly, why did he think that killing Edward would solve all his problems.

To make matters worse, he is out there healing and getting back to 100 percent, and will strike again. But next time he might have help and it will be Edward that doesn't make it home in one piece, or at all. I see now the threat Jacob Black represents. And as long as Jacob is alive, Edward will never be truly safe.

I must have been laying here too long, Edward was nudging me to get up.

"Hey there beautiful, Alice is going to be here in an hour. You looked deep in thought so I didn't want to disturb you. What were you think about just then?" He asked lovingly

_Oh, oh._

"You're not gonna like it". I told him warily

"That bad love?"

_Ugh, this is going to suck. But it was my idea for open communication, so here goes. _

"Jacob". I said tentatively

He growled at that and sat up quickly, practically tossing me off of him, and looked away.

"You wake up and think about _Jacob Black_ the first thing in the morning?" He asked trying to hide pain and anger.

I sat up to look at him directly. "When you say it like that, I guess it sounds pretty bad huh?" I said jokingly as I smiled at him trying ease the unnecessary tension.

_Didn't work_

"Hey" I said softly, pulling his chin, forcing him to look at me.

"I was really thinking about the mistake that I made because of him yesterday. I didn't listen to you first, and just went into full blame mode without giving you a chance to explain yourself, and over what? A so called friend who has been trying to be anything but my friend for a long, long time now.

He nodded slowly at me. Appreciative that my thoughts were not what he assumed.

"No my love, he hasn't"

"I see that now. I kept saying we owed Jacob, but the truth is, he didn't do it by himself. My mom, Sam, Emily, Quill, Embry, Charlie, Angela, Ben, Phil, Dr. Gendary, and Even Mike Newton's mom had a hand in it. But none of them are coming around trying to guilt trip me into making some type of repayment."

Edward nodded once more, getting where I'm going with this.

"He helped me in the past; but he came to collect my future". I shook my head, still in slight disbelief of this whole situation. That my ex-friend tried to murder Edward, not even a mile from my house.

"It is _our_ choice as to when and how we repay that debt, not his. And after what he tried to do to you, I considered that debt paid in full." Edward smiled at me, but I continued. "He tried to kill you, even after knowing what you meant to me. He knows what your absence did to me, and I don't know what he thinks your death would've done; but where in his mind could he think that if you were dead and gone, I would go running back to him or to anyone for that matter?"

_But in the end, it didn't matter. Jacob Blacks mind is not one of a rational thinking person. _

"Edward, listen to me, okay?" I asked making sure I had his attention before I continued. "We are done with him. So there is no need to fight him anymore, but you do have the right to defend yourself, so do so. But remember, we are a team, and since I haven't made my change yet, I currently do not have any strength to add to our team. So that means we are at half strength, but once the change is complete we will be a real team. Just like the rest of our family. So, If he attacks you a second time Edward..." I took a breath to confirm my thoughts." Make sure he doesn't get a chance to do it a third."

Edward looked at me shocked.

"Bella? Are you telling me to..."

I cut him off knowing full well where he was going with this.

"No Edward, I'm telling you to _defend_ yourself. Defend us both, use any means you deem necessary to prevent future threats. Defend, Edward. Not attack. You are not to go out searching and provoking trouble got that?" I said while I pointed my finger into his chest. "I would be really put out if you do."

"Okay love, I got it." He said with serious affirmation.

"Good." I said letting out a small breath

With that understanding I finished with the point I was trying to make initially.

"What I was really thinking about when I woke up was priorities, Edward. You are _my_ number one priority, as I know I am yours." He nodded and confirmed that fact once more. "So do whatever you think you need to do to get back to me. Runaway if you can't win, and..." I paused to look in his eyes "Kill if you must. Turn all the world to ash if you have to. But get back to me; or we're both dead."

I continued look into his eyes seriously

"This is what it means to be a mated couple Edward. I know that now." I said, while resting my hand on his beautiful face. "I will_ never _ make that mistake again."

He looked at me with all seriousness, trying to accept all that I just told him. The fact that I gave him the green light to protect us in every way possible against our enemies, no matter what shape they come in. The fact that our new priority is us, and all else are secondary concerns. All else.

After a few moments he nodded once sharply.

Good, I was glad that he had to give it some thought. If he accepted this line of thinking immediately I would've began to think I made a mistake in telling him he had a green light to kill. I didn't want that for Edward. But I see now my naïve views on everybody gets a pass also gives our enemies the ability to try again; and that would eventually end up getting us killed.

Its only fair right? Victoria wants me dead, and there is a kill on sight order for her, so why not the same for Jacob Black? Because if he truly intends to kill Edward, then I must allow Edward the right to put that threat away for good.

"Good. We come first Edward. We. Come. First." I said looking firmly into his eyes.

This was extremely selfish of me to say, but I couldn't find the heart to feel guilty about it. This is what was right for _us_. Let the world handle its own issues.

"We come first" He replied back. With a slight primal growl of acknowledgment.

I went to sit on his lap. We wrapped arms around one another and held each other close. Just appreciating the closeness, and reflecting on the knowledge of what the person in our arms truly means.

"God I love you" I whispered on his lips while

"As I love you" He whispered back onto my lips

He then leaned in and began one of our new kisses.

Then realization hit me and I screamed and pulled away sharply practically jumping off Edwards lap back onto the bed. I was on my stomach with my face slammed into the bed covering my mouth. Most definitely breaking the mood, as I held my hands to my mouth mortified.

"Bella?, whats wrong, what is it? Did I...oh no, did I bite you?" He asked terrified

_Of course he would think that._

"No Edward, it's not that" I said making muffled sounds trying to take through the sheets to try to calm his nerves.

"Then what is it?" He asked still slightly panicked.

"Ugh, it's...Morning breath". I said groaned out shamefully. Breaking the earlier tension.

He face went from confused to laughter in the matter of a second. He was truly, wholeheartedly laughing at me.

"It's not funny Edward!." I barked at him. But it was just for show at this point. Because I couldn't help feel some joy in his joy. He was so happy.

"Yes it is love". He said giggling like a school boy who just pulled a prank. "You had me worried for a second." He said laid his face into my spine and rubbed his nose up and down my back.

It tickled more than I thought it would. I shot up and turned towards him. I was a giggling mess now.

He was giving me one of his infamous grins.

_God I loved him…_

"In either case, Alice will be here soon. Go, have a human moment, while I pack up all your clothes to donate to charity."

Yes, Alice was on her way. I was glad that we decided to donate my clothes. But I would've been fine with burning them due to all the bad memories they generated. Because the possible threat of someone 'accidentally' putting together a matching outfit that Edward might one day see again worried me. But I thought of the odds and I relax, a little. Remembering I do have the worst luck.

"Okay" I said walking into the bathroom "Oh yeah, where is Charlie?"

"Gone to the station, from his thoughts it looks like a couple wanted to speak to them about their son. A kid named Riley. I knew him. He was here 1 year before you came. Now it seems he is one of those missing people in Seattle." He said, as he packed my clothes into plastic bags.

"Oh okay. You guys knew him? What was he like?"

"He seemed to have a good head on his shoulders. The girls were after him, but he seemed more focused on his work and getting out of forks. I never really dove into his mind much. Neither he or whatever was going on at that school seemed to matter much to me at the time. Sorry I can't tell you more love."

"It's okay." I said. Old Edward wouldn't have cared at all, that was true. If it didn't propose a security risk, then it wasn't worth listening to.

"Alice left you an outfit for the day. Since I put all your clothes away already."

I grimaced a bit, but I remembered why I was doing this. My reason was less than twenty feet from me. Edward.

"Okay, great"

"I'm all done here, I'll give you a moment to change, I'll make you some breakfast, you're gonna need it if you agreed to go shopping with Alice."

"Oka...no wait, come here for a second". He came almost immediately, and met me at the threshold to the bathroom. Where I wrapped my arms around him and proceeded to properly finish the kiss he tried to give me this morning. It was a long and deep kiss. It might be the only time we're going to get today, so I decided to make it a good one.

"I love you Edward. I truly, truly do." I said with all the love I had.

"As do I, with everything that I am". He softly replied back.

We smiled lovingly against one another's lips for a while longer.

After our I love you's, Edward went down stairs. I picked up and put on the outfit Alice left me.

It looked like something I would've chosen to wear myself. I put on a purl-knit grey cardigan with low neck white tee, and deep black high end jeans that surely cost triple digits by itself. I finished the outfit with grey suede ballet flats.

I took a look in the mirror. Money aside, if this was how I was going to look, it was going to be a good day after all.

I put my hair into a high pony tail then, I ran down stairs, to find my breakfast on the kitchen table restaurant style, with even a wildflower in a tall glass for me; and Edward looking at me appreciatively.

For all the times Edward tells me he loves me, I wonder if he knows that I would know anyway even if he didn't say anything. His actions in everything he does for me says that, not only that I'm loved, but I was truly cherished.

I smiled looking at him invitingly. He came over silently, and I reached up and slowly pulled him down, then place my mouth on his.

After breakfast was completed and Edward finished washing the dishes Alice pulled up in the Mercedes.

"I'm sorry you're gonna be all by yourself today, Beloved." I said, causing both of us to pause.

Beloved? I never called Edward any nick name before...But, I really like this one. It more than qualifies. I smiled widely at my new discovery.

Looking at Edward now. He must have liked it as well. Looking at him smile like that, I almost wanted to hit myself, and hard for not coming up with one sooner. It gave him pure joy.

"I..I have some chores that I've been meaning to do to keep me busy, love." He stammered out and continued to smile widely "Don't worry about me, I'll keep myself busy and out of trouble."

_He could barely speak he was so ecstatic over his new pet name. I felt as happy as I felt guilty about not figuring what a simple pet name would've done for Edward. My beloved._

"Good" I said kissing him soundly. "I'll see you later then, my beloved" I said softly.

"Most definitely my love."

We walked out the house looking at Alice carrying a brand new fishing rod and tackle box.

"What are those for, I thought we were going shopping?"

"Oh we are" She said sneakily while giggling. "These are sweeteners for Charlie"

"Bribes you mean"

"No Bel-la, sweeteners. These are given innocently now, so that he has it in the back of his mind when I need to entreat a favors later."

"Favors? What kind of favors?" Edward asked for us.

"I had a vision, I don't know what it means, it wasn't all that clear to me, but I know I will need a favor from Charlie later on and it won't be a small one. Maybe it's for me, or maybe one of you" She said looking between Edward and I. "But I will need it, and he can't say no. So, I am titling the scales in my favor now."

"Is there danger on the horizon?" I asked warily. Wondering what kind of favor her and six other vampires can't handle but one human can.

"No clue" she said wistfully "it may all be for naught, but I don't take chances. So, I am sweetening the pot now".

And we left it at that. Alice has her reasons, even if she doesn't really know them all herself. I kissed Edward one more time, and then he took off. Alice and I got in the car quickly and she floored it.

Alice and I chatted like two school girls talking about this and that on the way to the mall. We talked about Edwards and I big make out scene and all the movies she had seen that had best kisses and how it compared to my first tongue action with Edward. Which none of them did, but it was a fun trying to compare things like this. I most definitely couldn't do it before last night. I was a virgin in more ways than one.

But when we got to the mall she was all business. I laughed at her expression. She was focuses like she was engaged in trench warfare and was planning to run into no man's land to take the lives of the enemy commanders on the other side.

She had mapped it all out in her head. We would hit the shops at the far end of the mall first, making multiple trips back to the Mercedes. It was a good thing to; she said I will have no patients to make the trip later, so we will hit them up first, and we will hit up the stores closer to the car when I have no energy to make the trip.

Half way through the day I was hungry again, so we hit up the food court. I said I would do this by myself since Alice was doing all the shopping regardless, but she said no, because she had a vision it doesn't turn out well for me. She said that if she goes shopping, and I was left alone, I would be harassed and fondled against my will by a group of skater trash. I was a little shocked that me being human was such a liability that even going to the food court alone was practically life and death.

I promised myself that when I changed I will do everything I can to make sure that I can carry my own weight in the family. Furthermore I would show that I could be trusted to be left alone to meet other vampires, and prove that I was strong enough to defend myself if they attacked me. But for now, I will stay quiet and listen to instructions from my best-friend and future sister.

After lunch, it was round 2. Alice had made a reputation by now. Clerks from some of the smaller boutiques were trying to get her attention with their wares. But Alice already knew which stores would be a waste of time with one quick look. Most stores she never been in before, but she made the clerk bring things to her by name, like she has been window shopping there for years.

Needless to say, she was right yet again. I found myself out of energy, no matter how much caffeine I was taking in from the soda I was drinking. I don't even know if we have anymore room in the car. But I'm sure she was determined to find some since she mention one more store. I rolled my eyes, but followed. We ended up at Victoria Secret of all places.

"Alice what are we doing here?" I asked a little embarrassed.

"The clothes are for you, but what's underneath them belongs to Edward". She simply stated as if it was should've been a well known fact.

I blushed profusely. I must have looked like a human tomato.

But I will never deny the truth of what she said, because she was right. It was his, all of it. I smiled at that, because it reminded me that the reverse was true as well. He was mine, all of him.

"Fine Alice, have at it" I said trying my best to put up a fake show of resistance.

"I will, and you both will love it." She said cheerily, giggling at my bad acting skills.

I wonder how soon that will be.

Once we were done in Victoria Secret, and our trip to the mall finally completed, we headed back to Forks. I couldn't believe it was 9:45pm. We spent close to a full 12 hours in the mall. Ugh, how did she get me thru it?

_God the small fortune she must have spent._

"Alice, when I agreed to go shopping, I didn't mean for you to break the bank." I said feeling guilty. The amount of money she spent on me was obscene.

She just laughed and laughed. I looked on, feeling like I was the crazy one and not the laughing hyena next to me.

"Sooo I take it money is no real object for you huh?" I said skeptically.

"No Bella, it's not for any of us. And very soon that will include you, because as a Cullen we split everything even Steven. My gambling winnings, combined with Edward's original family trust, gave us the money. And Edwards and my investing grew our pot. Jasper created ways for us to hide the money by masking it as a corporation known as Pacific Northwest Trust, instead of individuals due to the fact that nobody questions a corporations and how old they are; not unless they did something illegal." She explained.

"I see" I said trying to leave off. Talking about other people's money, or money I didn't earn, makes me feel queasy.

"No you don't, I can tell by the look on your face". She said sternly.

Alice was serious with me again. Not as harsh as the first time, but serious all the same. I was beginning to see there was another side to Alice. She can be serious if the occasion called for it, and apparently this one did. So I listened.

"Bella, you need to understand what it means to be a Cullen. It doesn't just mean being a Vampire drinking blood in the woods when you get hungry. There is the human facade that we have to keep up as well. We act as school children, and home makers, and community doctors; you've seen that part. But we also act as Stockholders, Investors, and Charity organizers. We put on suits and pass ourselves off as young twenty something's and make decisions that make or break companies and markets."

I looked at her with new eyes. I never saw that part of the charade. I never even heard about that part. I can't even imagine Esme sitting at the head of a board room and acting like a business tycoon.

"Bella, that will be one of your roles as well. You are Edwards, and everything he has is yours as well. So you need to know it all. After you're married or changed whichever comes first; all this will be laid at your feet whether you want it or not. Do you even know how much money you will have?" She asked, look at me thru the side of her eyes.

"No, it doesn't concern me, and I don't want to..." I tried to spit out quickly

She rolled her eyes in aggravation at my wish to remain willfully ignorant of these matters and proceeded to me anyway, cutting off my denial of reality.

"Billions Bella, with an _'s',_ meaning more than one. You will be a Multi Billionaire within a few months, and that's just your share."

I had no words. What the hell was I suppose to do with this knowledge?

"You will need to learn how to be a stockholder of a multi-billion dollar worldwide investment firm that runs some of the world largest charitable organizations." She said looking at me making sure I was grasping what she was telling me.

"The task sounds daunting I know, but with all the extra brain power after your change, it would be as easy for you as a Harvard valedictorian reading Dr. Seuss. So don't worry about that part."

I nodded feeling relieved that I wouldn't be a complete utter failure in my next life as well.

"Okay" I said. "But what am I going to do with all that money?" I asked feeling blown away and completely outside of myself.

"That's up to you. You can help out those who you feel deserve it. Send someone deserving to an Ivy League school, sponsor a blooming artist, anything, it's up to you. And as long as I'm alive and investing in the market you don't ever have to worry about it running out. I can predict the market like I predict the rain. I make money for us and our cousins In Denali as well. I make sure we all want for nothing. I can make tens of millions and sometimes even hundreds of millions a week, so no worries there ok?." She asked.

Wow. But still...

"I feel like such a freeloader just coming in the door and..."

She giggled.

"I knew that was the issue. Bella you don't need to worry about that. You are not freeloader. _Nobody_ really does anything to throw money into the pot except for Edward and myself. And our goal is just to get money out of the way so that we can_ live_ the rest of our long, long, lives. Okay."

"Okay. I guess if no one else is making a big fuss I won't either; after awhile. But just give me time ok. This is going to take some time to get used to." I said needing to take a breather.

_I was or should I say will be a Billionaire. And there wasn't a thing in the world that I wanted. I knew I would take care of Charlie and Renee. Especially since I would be taking myself out of their lives. But other than that, there really wasn't anything else I wanted._

_Well, I don't need to think about that today, forever is a long time to think. Who knows, a 1000 years from now money probably won't even mean anything._

The rest of the car ride home was quiet. When we pulled up in front the house I saw an unfamiliar car in the drive way.

"Who is this?" I asked, not feeling the need to put on a show for company.

"Sue Clearwater. She and Charlie have been spending a lot of time together since Harry's death. But they had dinner here and they seem to be wrapping up since we were here now." Alice answered.

"Dinner?, like a date?" A little shocked.

"No Bella, not a date. Or should I say, not yet. The feelings are there on both sides, I don't need Jasper to see them for myself, but Harry's ghost is like an Elephant in the room playing a trombone. If they can't get around that then they may pass up on a good thing."

"Wow. I had no Idea. I mean, Charlie has been going to La Push more and more these days, but I thought he was spending time with Billy. I had no Idea he was hanging out with Sue." I said feeling hopeful.

I really wanted something to work out with those two for my own selfish reasons. Renee had Phil, but who did Charlie have?

We hopped out of the car grabbing as many bags as we could carry. Alice has to carry a lot less than she really could to keep up the charade. But we made our way inside nonetheless.

I found Charlie at the kitchen table with his new fishing rod and tackle box. He turned to face us.

"Hey Kids, how is everything?" He asked light and airily. "Alice, was this from you?. Do you know what this is? Do you know the kind of fish I could catch with this?" He asked happily.

"I have no Idea about fishing Charlie sorry; I just brought it because it looked nicer than the rest." She giggled. Masking the effects her sweetener had on my father.

"Well, thank you, very much. I can't wait to take this baby out!" He said sounding like a kid on Christmas. I was so happy for his happiness. I smiled widely at both him and Alice.

"You're very welcome Charlie". Alice smiled brightly.

"Well dad, glad you like it. But we got to bring these things up stairs." I said.

"Bells wait a second. The Cullen's have been redecorating your room all day. I saw the finished product and I know you're gonna love it kiddo. Your room looks amazing now."

"They did what?... Today? " I ask truly surprised.

_How did?_…_Edwards's chores. God I loved him_

"Yes… they did." Sue answered in a suspicious tone of voice.

"Oh yes, How rude of me. Bella this is Sue Clearwater, she's Harry's widow." Charlie said, looking bashful.

"Yes, _Harry's_ widow. I wonder if that will be my title for the rest of my days." Sue replied to him while staring at me intensely.

"Ah, no of course not... I didn't mean to...What I meant was..." Charlie's said trying to recover.

"No worries Charlie" Sue said kindly "we both get the idea don't we. We are both rather observant. I can tell she see's just as much as I do" She said looking at me. I knew then she had a double meaning. "Maybe even more." She added looking at Alice.

"Thank you". I simply said, as my suspicions of her continued to rise.

She nodded, but took a look at my hand and one more at Alice and commented again when her eyes were back to mine.

"Well, like your father said, the Cullen's were in your room all day redecorating. And I see that they supplied you with ample distraction as well. They have a way of doing that. Making everyone look one way while they carry out their true intentions." Sue insinuated

I didn't miss that, clearly she was hinting at something.

I narrowed my eyes at her. It seems she was drinking the bigot Kool-Aid at the rez as well.

"I don't know many people who would surprise you with gifts and flowers, while distracting you with the same? Do you? Seems pretty _nice_ of them don't you think?"

"So is that what it's about? Is this why you hang around the Cullen's? For shopping sprees and material goods? So it's about the money then?" She asked seemingly finished with the masked innuendos.

"Hey now, Bella isn't like that. She was raised honoring the value of a dollar, hard work, and sacrifice." Charlie defended.

Ignoring his defense of me, I concentrated on her. That was a loaded question. One that I was not sure I wanted to answer in front of Charlie. She was talking about my continued relationship with the Edward and the Cullen's, and why I was so involved with them. She definitely knew more that what she was letting on, but how much? Her question, could Fork off into so many different directions, one of which could lead to discovery, and with Charlie here, this was a very dangerous place to have this conversation.

"Ha!. Bella and money? You're kidding right? Charlie is right, Bella was raise to treasure ever penny alright. It's the reason why we had to sneak around behind her back to get it done. She would've never gone for it if she was given the choice?" Alice said, covering me. I smiled at her.

"Sorry, I just have misgivings about accepting gifts." Sue said looking at me, then turned and began looking at Charlie's fishing rod. "You never know what someone will want in repayment."

_Fine then…_

"Yeah I know exactly what you mean Sue. I had a friend that I don't speak to anymore. He wanted more back from me than I could give, because he felt I _owed_ it to him because he did me a favor once."

Alice smirked that.

Sue gave me a hard look then.

"Well I hope you don't keep friends like that around you anymore Bella?" Alice asked innocently.

"No, I most definitely do not. That type of_ friend_ is too dangerous for me to keep around. It's best to keep my distance from now on. And I hope he does the same" I said speaking to Alice. But I knew Sue got my meaning.

"Who is this _friend_ Bella? Is he a boy at school?" Charlie asked suspiciously

"No, it's someone I thought I knew, but you never met. Good thing too dad, you wouldn't like him" I answered quickly surprising myself with my amazing response. I was a terrible liar, but if there was enough truth mixed in, then I was good to go. Because it was mostly true, Charlie never met _this_ Jacob.

Alice nodded fighting back a grin.

"Well that good to hear. I guess it's time for me to head home." Sue said looking at Charlie. "I think we talk about every issue the reservation has, and especially about Jacob." she finished returning her gaze to me.

I practically closed my eyes to slits looking at her. I knew now she knew full well what was going on.

"Yes, Bells I almost forgot, Jacob. It looks like he will make a full recovery. Boy that kid heals fast. It was touch and go there when I first got there yesterday, but he seems stable now. If you want I could take you to see him tomorrow."

_Shit, that is the last thing I wanted to do. But what could I say? Think fast..._

"I'm glad Jacob is getting better so quickly. And Although I feel kind of feel guilty not heading down there with you tomorrow, I have homework that I need to catch up on and not to mention other chores as well. I don't want to fall behind on either."

"Surely you could spare an hour for a friend Bella? He misses you, you know that? How nice would it be for you to be there for him now, since he was there for you?" Sue pretended to ask innocently

Alice grimaced. Neither of us liked where she was trying to do.

"Yes Bella, It would be nice for you to be there for him. He needs a friend." Charlie added.

_Damn it. Think, think. How the hell do I get off this guilt train? There must a be a thousand things to say, but nine hundred and ninety nine of them will all have me sounding like and ungrateful cur. Damn it Sue, why the hell does she want me down on the reservation for anyway. Does she want me there for easy access, so they can question me or make fun of the vamp girl, or worst, Lock me up. But none of that would matter if Edward got wind of me being sequestered on the reservation against my will. He would make sure full body cast would be the standard dress code down there, it would be worst than how I was when James finished... wait...That's it!_

Alice smiled, good so it works.

"I don't think that's such a hot idea you guys. He is in a cast or something like that right?" They both nodded. "Well, I remember when I was in a cast not too long ago, and Alice here had to help me out with a lot of things I couldn't do on my own. It would be really awkward for me to be there if he needed to do one of those awkward things. I wouldn't feel right about it, especially if he has to hold it in, due to my presence or worst ask me to help him with it, and I would have to say no out of pure embarrassment." I said as diplomatically.

Charlie nodded looking bashful. But it was Sue's turn to stare at me thru slits. Whatever plan she had for me to come to the reservation was all down the drain now.

"Yeah you're right Bells, that would be kinda awkward for the both of you." He said smacking his head at his oversight. "But make sure you find a way to reach out to him or something." He finished

"Sure dad."

_I don't think he would like it is if I told Edward to finish reaching out to him on my behalf. But I nodded all the same._

"Well let's get this all upstairs, I got to go home myself ya know". Alice said breaking the standoff between Sue and I.

"Yes, I have to go home as well. I have been made a Village Elder now; I have things to look after." Sue said looking at Alice.

"They are going down the list now are they, how old do you have to be to be considered a village elder, I didn't think you were that old sue?" Alice asked her playing innocent.

"Not as old as some" she said directly to Alice, with double meaning.

"Nope not even close" Alice retorted back, lightly smiling back at her.

Charlie looked at the strange exchange, and then proceeded to walk Sue to her car.

I walked upstairs' with Alice and I was amazed at what I found. Did they really do all of this in 11 hours?.

I saw Electric blankets folded up on top of my new queen size bed, replacing my old twin, leaving ample room for Edward. Two huge new bonuses right off the bat. I wonder I Charlie picked up on that?, I thought laughing to myself. The new wallpaper that only covered the wall behind my new bed was a royal lavender and gold scheme created a focal wall. While the rest of my wall took on a subdued floral theme. I loved it.

The Bedding were of a much lighter shade of violet, but kept with the scheme of the room. I also had Eight to Ten Sobakawa Pillows; not that I needed them seeing that I always fall asleep with my head on Edwards chest.

I looked to my left and saw new bathroom fixture, soaps, shampoo's, towel warmers, with Engraved towels and Bath robe. The new bath room complete with a new light green glass tiling and a brand new shower head, that I couldn't wait to try out. It looked like a bright day, laying in the grass inside of the my bathroom. I don't see how they got it that way, but wow. I could really take my time in there. Even a bathroom radio to drown out the sound of my human moments. That was extremely thoughtful.

A new reading nook where my rocking chair was still occupying the corner near the window.

And a new sleek fog glass table, and chair attached the superfast looking, super expense laptop with Panda Bears as a screen saver. That must be from Emmett. I thought laughing. A new bed side alarm clock. A new Iphone with all my families information programmed into it already. A new radio and IPod system playing soft piano music by my tiny reading nook.

But the best yet were the pictures of Edward and I on the walls and nightstand, and a gloss picture of the meadow on the wall next to the computer desk. I loved that. It showed how much care was put into this.

Everything I saw was another reminder that I was loved. By Edward, and my new family.

I didn't see anything in here that would bring back the bad memories of those 7 months apart. All the old me down the bed was removed. Keeping only what I liked, such as my rocking chair. This was perfect. I felt new all over.

I looked over and saw my closet full of the clothes we just purchased. How did that happen?. How did Alice get around Charlie?. Then I heard a late night broadcast of ESPN. One of its earlier shows. It looks like Charlie was catching up. No wonder he missed her ghosting by him.

"Wow Alice you must have been booking it?" I said still amazed at how much she got done.

"Well, you were in a trance, so I had to do everything all by my little ole self." she replied trying to sound cute. I giggled at her. Then ran over and embraced her tightly.

"Thank you Alice for everything. I really mean it."

"Aww, No problem Bella, It was my pleasure and you know. Thanks to you I get to put on a fashion show for the rest of the year!." She said smiling widely.

"Well if you put it that way, I guess it was an even trade after all". We both laughed.

I left her embrace and picked up my new phone, and grouped texted my entire family. I thanked them profusely for the room and every item in it. I expressed what each item meant to me, and continued to thank them for going out of their way.

But I had a thought.

"Alice, how did Edward and Charlie get along all day while I was gone?" I asked nervously. The thought of those two staring each other down all day.

"Well... they kinda didn't" she said cryptically. "The both stuck to an out of sight out of mind policy. Edward mostly stayed outside, but remained respectful in the brief encounters they did have." I shook my head at that; my father had no intention forgiving him those months he was away.

"This was Esme and Emmett show. Jasper was doing some investigation into what was happening in Seattle he has some suspicions. And Rose, weeeell; she found something to keep her busy. Sorry, but she is still about your humanity."

I nodded, not really getting it but not letting it bother me.

"Any case, I need to get back to Jazz. It's been a long day."

"Oh, okay Alice; don't let me hold you up."

After another tight hug, Alice left, I went get prepared for bed. I went into my new bathroom pick out a new orange ginger shampoo, and hopped into the show. The pressure from that shower head was magnificent. And the smell of orange ginger was phenomenal. But that shower head. A girl could get used to this.

Everywhere it touched felt a like I was getting a massage there. I lost my self in their for awhile. Till I remembered Edward. He was probably already here and sitting on the rocking chair.

I dashed out the shower and grabbed my towel and began to dry myself out then. After I was dry and changed into one of my new baby blue with white poker dots boy short and bra I walked out the bathroom to find Edward sitting on my rocking chair like a king on his throne.

Edward staring at me up and down with his jaw dropping to his chest.

_Alice was right. This stuff really works_

I listened for moment to trying to hear the T.V downstairs, but there was nothing. I must have been in the shower longer than I thought.

I turned back to Edward and decided to torture him. I walked out of the threshold of my bathroom and did a slow spin all the way around so he can get the full view. I wanted him to look at every curve and fold of my body.

"So, beloved, you like what you see?" I asked seductively.

He stared with piercing black orbs, and said nothing. His eyes were riding me up and down, till he found the folds in between my thigh. His eyes stayed there. And I blushed trying to imagine what he was thinking now.

Making no sound but keeping his eyes focused on my vaginal lips. He rose slowly from my rocking chair and began to undress himself slowly.

"Take off your clothes Bella? Slowly" He said a low raspy whisper

_Oh my god! Was this really happening now?_

I did a quick sound check to see if I heard anything from Charlie, not trying to risk getting caught doing, what I think we were about to do. When I heard nothing, I turned back to Edward.

His shirt was completely removed, and he was working on his jeans. Toned wasn't the word. He was perfect. And that V going into his jeans, oh my god. Had me dripping in new wetness.

He took off his jeans slowly eyeing my core the whole time he moved. Stepped out of them and push them to the side with one leg. Then repeated my words back to me

"So, beloved. You like what you see?" He asks even more seductively that I ever thought possible. The sound, the tenor, the everything about his voice at the moment was pushing me to the edge. Then the sight that was before me, Shoved me right over.

I look down and saw that my cotton panties were drenched around my lips, making it almost see thru.

I looked up and saw pride in Edwards face. He did this to me, and he knew it. I was dripping on the floor from his voice alone.

But what about him, does he appreciate the sight of me as I do him?

Looking at his member thru his boxer briefs, all I could say think to myself was, he must have great blood flow. He must, to keep something like that going.

I did an assessment and slowly looked at my body then looked back at the size that he was protruding, and I had no Idea how any of that was going to fit. But I'll be damn if I wasn't going to let him try.

It looks so good. I strangely felt the need to eat, just as much as thing else.

"Delicious..." I said absentmindedly.

"My thoughts exactly love". He said.

He stepped back closer to my rocking chair.

"Bella. Sit down." He sexily pointing to the bed.

I did as I was told.

"Take off your clothes love" He said low but his voice has a commanding presence.

I did. I did it slowly. I watched him watch me. And I was beside myself with lust for my Edward.

I took off my top, exposing my breast to him from the first time. He let out a growl of appreciation for the sight he was seeing. And his underwear began to twitch.

That made me excited by hungry at the same time. I wanted it in my mouth. I wanted him in me in any way I can have him.

I continued and removed my underwear, expose my little mahogany fuzz. I looked away to look for a place to throw my soaked underwear. I found a spot and tossed it.

But when I looked back I saw that Edward had removed his as well. He was in is full naked glory. It was out and it was twitching wildly.

_Great blood pressure_

Edward seated in my rocking chair, took himself in his hand and then very slowly began pleasing himself staring at my naked form.

It was so hot that my body automatically began pleasing itself. I spread myself and began touching my core and groping my breast. I stare hotly at his hands and technique that he used to please himself. I will remember this rhythm for when he is inside me.

We kept rubbing and groping ourselves, I was sweating and breathing heavy and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer, and I picked up the pace and increase the pressure. Seeing this Edward match my pace. After seeing that I knew he was doing the same thing as me, he was imagining himself in me. That mental thought pushed me over the edge, and my legs began trembling heavily.

Edward loss himself while watching me lose myself. He came everywhere. Everywhere but where I really wanted it to be.

But I all seemed wasteful. So wasteful In fact that I grew slightly aggravated looking at the pool on the floor. I promised myself right then and there. There will never be another wasted drop given to the floor ever again.

But my vow was interrupted as Edward stood up. And as sensitive as I was. I was ready for whatever he wanted to do to me.

He walked over to me. He walked towards my legs. When he got to them, he grabbed each of them and pulled them towards the end of the bed. He did so till my bottom was hanging off the edge slightly.

He said nothing but stared at me up and down with appreciation.

I loved how he looked at me. I never felt so beautiful and blessed that my body looked the way it did. Because my Edward _loved_ it.

Edward walked between my legs and I was a dripping again. His erection was coming closer and closer to my core. My heart beat was beating faster than any drum I've ever heard. The anticipation of what he was going to do next had leaking freely.

He stepped up all the way to the base of my core standing over me with his perfectly sized erection. Then he grabbed the base of his member, and flicked it downwards, smacking me on the stomach.

_Oh my god! _

I lost it

I was at the rim with anticipation, but what he just did put me over.

That sound! That sexy as hell sound. When his huge meaty cock smacked my stomach...it was too much.

I let out a scream as I loss it again. But it was quickly cover up by the pillow Edward swiftly put over my face.

Taking the pillow for myself, I continued to loss myself.

Clearly, Edward knew what he was doing. I was going to reap the benefits of a century of pent up sexual experience.

After exploding like that I was, eager and ready for another. It that was amazing. But my lover wasn't done with me yet. Looking into his eyes, I see he got what he was looking for when I loss it. And was ready to try something new.

He eyes were fixated on my bottom lips. He watched them drip and began to lick his lips profusely.

I know the feeling, I sat up then and found his member was right below my chin then. The smell of his cum was truly delicious, it had a tangy vanilla smell to it. Something I never really smelled before, but was suddenly extremely looking forward to tasting.

But then he proceeded to kneel in front of me removing my treat from in front of me.

I missed it already. I wanted it back. It was mine. I thought possessively.

When he was face to face with me, he leaned and began kissing me lustfully, while he was kissing me, after a while he then moved from my lips to my breast.

He showed each equal favor, showing he had no favorites. Each were kissed, licked and sucked on equally. My mind was having a hard time keeping up with the fact that Edward was touching me this way.

But I remembered that my body was his to have, for whenever he needed to take his pleasure. I will always make myself available to him. That thought alone, turned my core into an inferno. My sheets under me must look like It just came out of a pool or something.

Edward laid me on my back again. I leaned up to and watch him take in the view of my naked lips up close for the first time. He looked like an amorous feral beast ready to devour his meal. I know that look, it was the look I had not a moment ago, before he moved my treat from in front of me.

He then turned to look at me face to face. And simply asked. "Ready?" I nodded eagerly in agreement. Then he dove right in.

_Oh my god!..._

After a long while and he had_ ate_ his share, I took my turn to fill my_ thirst_ for him as well. We ate and drank from each other the whole night.

I held on for as long as I could, but I eventually ended up mentally checking out for the rest of our love making. I just enjoyed us.

I was also proud that I kept my promise to myself, as I let nothing go to waste.

* * *

**[END CHAPTER]**

**Okay. I know I'm gonna get some flak. So let me put in order for you again. **

**What do you think about Bella's new levels of priorities? **

**What do you think about her willingness to allow Edward to kill if he had to defend himself? **

**What do you think of her we come first statement?**

**What do you think of Alice's trip to the mall?**

" '' ''' **Of Bella's Billions?**

'' '' '' **Of Sue Clearwater? **

'' ''' '' **Of Sue CW need to get Bella to see Jacob? What was that about?**

'' '' '' **Edwards and Bella Lemon? [No they did not lose their virginity's]**

**Let me know. **


	9. Sunday Phone Calls

**NEW ECLIPSE**

**Bella is a new woman enjoying the new levels of her relationship. Things are moving right along for the happy couple. But they still have problems that need solving.**

**We're not out of the woods yet folks.**

**No no no. I don't own twilight. That 50 million check goes to SM's house not mine! Send it to me again, and I won't be responsible for that yacht!**

**CHAPTER 8: SUNDAY PHONE CALLS**

**BELLA**

The best. Last night was hands down the best night of my life. It was raunchy at moments, but it was also loving and tender. But no matter what form it took, it was us. I couldn't ask for more, well maybe I could.

The gifts were perfect. But the one I appreciated the most were the electric blankets Edward got us. It allowed him to be under the sheets with me, and to my surprise it raised his body temperature as well. I wasn't expecting that, but it seems when it came to cold blood creatures, their temperature adapts to their environment.

The feel of a slightly warmer Edward took some getting used to; but my mind was elsewhere most of the time.

We had continued our exploration of one another last night, and it made for some glorious discoveries. Like how many releases did it take for me to completely pass out. I was pleased that I held on till he got me to double digits. Although I was barely conscious for the last couple of them, but that still didn't do anything to diminish the glorious effect. Edward just ravished my body with his mouth repeatedly; it was so wonderful.

But just like the old adage said about good things. Edward had to leave me in bed, because he had to go hunt.

He couldn't fight the cravings off any longer. So I didn't bother asking him to stay and chance it, he would never be that irresponsible with me.

But, in the end it didn't really matter. I was fully satisfied and my mind was in a state of bliss, so I couldn't be too upset it.

To say that I loved this new _explorer_ version of us would be the understatement of a century. The things he did to me and the things I did in return would be sure to raise a few eyebrows if we were to wag our tongues to the Forks High Community.

But I rather liked it just as it is; us in our little bubble. Plus, Edward and I both knew our tongues could be put to better use, if last night was any indication.

_God that was good. Soooo good!_

If we were counting bases I say we came within inches of home plate. If it wasn't for the fact that he needed to hunt and wouldn't risk hurting me, I could've probably argued my willingness to risk it. I really, really wanted to.

_Ugh, stupid unprepared vampire_

No matter, he gave me something to hold off my desire awhile longer, so we will have time.

It's also good to know that I have been blessed in the fact that I knew my first time would not be a mistake, and that I knew that the first person that I chose to give myself to will also be the last person as well. If there was one benefit of this whole thing, it was that.

The problem was, getting everyone not living in my supernatural world to understand that. To them I just look like 'that girl'.

You know, the one whose head is full of rainbows and unicorns and watches the world through rose colored glasses, and is so head over heels in love with her high school boyfriend that she literally ignores the outside world and is utterly consumed by him until it becomes too late for her. Because she is either pregnant at a young age, or is on her way to the chapel in a desperate attempt to prove just how in love with him she is; or has most of her early 20's eaten up by time in a relationship that everyone, except for her, felt was doomed to fail.

Yeah, that girl.

How could you explain true eternal love at first sight without mentioning taboo sentences such as, my boyfriend is not my boyfriend, he's my mate. As in soul mate, and the reason I know that is because he is a vampire, ya know, like a real one. And in a few months I will be too. Now do you get it?

Yeah, that would go over well.

It was time to get out of bed, so I did. Feeling my legs again, I walked into my newly decorated bathroom and used it for the second time. The toiletries were amazing. The soaps, shampoos and perfumes, were all fantastic, but the new shower head was heaven.

I stayed in there much longer than I needed to. But there was nothing else for me to do today except hang out and wait for Edward to return.

Then a thought came to my head. Right then and there I decided that I would drive over to the Cullen residence and thank them all again in person. Most of them wouldn't be home, but they are my family or will be soon, so it was time I acted that way.

Just then, my cell rang.

A: Great! See you soon. Love you.

HA! I guess I have to get used to this too. Living with Alice is going to be a trip.

B: Love you all. Be right over.

I picked out one of my new outfits, I picked a grey sweatshirt with a lace v -neck design, and a pair cream pants and finished off with a pair of black ballet flats. It was perfect. I made the point that I wanted to look nice, but was comfortable in my own skin. It may have been all new, but it felt like... me.

I smiled at that.

I went down to eat breakfast; or brunch since it was 12:45 pm. I really slept in today. I sat down with my omelets and orange juice, and dove right it.

Everything seem to taste so much better right now. The juice tasted like I just squeezed the orange myself. And my omelet, from the cheese to the chopped sweet peppers and hint of butter that was coming thru with every bite was perfect on every level.

Clearly my joy over Edward and I's new level seemed to seep into every pore of my being, and was heightening even the most routine of things.

I would have to ask Edward how his hunting went today, and if deer tasted better than usual.

I was almost finished the kitchen phone rang.

"Good afternoon Swan residence," I said in an extremely cheerfully manner.

I must have sounded like the happiest person on the planet, because until I picked up that phone; I was.

"Hey Bells!" Jacob spoke trying to mimic my cheerfulness.

I said nothing, because I couldn't say anything. Because I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe he would call me after what he tried to do. And I especially couldn't believe the indifferent and almost ecstatic tone he was using with me after what he did.

I quickly lost all my previous cheerfulness, and was heading toward anger and wary suspicion of Jacob Blacks mental state

Because you don't call the girlfriend of the man you tried to kill 2 days ago and act like nothing was wrong.

"I _really _don't think it appropriate for you and me to be speaking anymore Jacob." I said calmly as I could, but practically sneered it out.

I was on the phone with the person that tried to kill my mate. This would be the equivalent of Victoria calling Edward after one of her attempts on my life, and pretended she was just catching up with an old friend.

"Hey...ah." He stumbled out losing all his previous cheer. "I just wanted to call and say sorry, about...well...you know." He spoke in a small voice practically mumbling out his words.

I barely found any humility in his tone before he spoke up, and was back to his regular nonchalant carefree volume after his half-hearted attempt to be civil.

Clearly he didn't truly care about what he tried to do Edward and me. And if he didn't, then why bother calling to apologize at all?

"Charlie and Billy will be back from fishing soon and since I am unable to do anything but lie here, I was thinking about a few thinks, all of it about you. And I…well… I really wanted to call you to say that I was sorry, about everything. I should've come to you first and explain my feelings. I acted stupidly, and I was wondering I you could find it in you to forgive me."

_Sorry?, He's Sorry?. Forgive him?!_

I already knew forgiving him was out of the question. But forgiving myself for trusting him in the first place with so much of my family's secrets was still up in the air. Because no matter what the reason, it was beyond stupid to tell my family's natural enemies all about their strengths and weakness.

I found my voice then.

"You're sorry that you're all banged up, you mean? Sorry that you got your ass kicked instead of murdering Edward and burning him to ashes like you hoped. That kind of sorry?" I roared at him "Jacob, sorry isn't...''

"Hear me out Bells." He said cutting me off. "I just want to talk to you. I need you to know everything."

"Everything, like what? Your version of events?" I asked dubiously.

"Yes, and more?"

_More? What is he...? Where is he going with this? I was really not in the mood for more supernatural mysteries to be unveiled_

"Maybe you might re-think a few things when I'm done explaining myself" he said very presumptuously

"There is nothing to rethink. I told you what I wanted, and who I wanted to be with. But instead of supporting me and being my friend, you wait until my back is turned and then tried to murder Edward. What's wrong with you?!"

"There is nothing wrong with me, it's them. They know the rules and they were going to break it. He was planning on breaking the treaty just to make you a stinking parasite, just like him; and worst yet, he made you believe that you're his and that you should be a parasite like him. Did you really think I would allow them to brain wash you into believing that you are his, then allow them to change you? Of course not. I was trying to set you free. I was doing it all for you..."

"Don't you _dare_ say that it was for my benefit, are you truly out of your mind? When did committing murder look like a favor that I would ask of you or anyone else? You attacked Edward out of jealousy, and don't you even dare bother trying to deny it. I'm dating a mind reader remember?, that kind of thing has perks; and one of those perks is I will always know who to trust. You simply wanted him dead for what he was and what he had. And just so that you know, I am _not_ brain washed, it was my choice to date and fall in love with Edward. Just like it was my choice to make the change. _Mine_ Jacob and no one else's. The only _favor_ I need from you is to just accept it, and move on with your life."

"How can I accept that?!" Jacob yelled back. "Your choice may not even be your own, and you don't even know it. They have the ability to make believe that you're in love with him, you told me that yourself."

"No I didn't!" I said angrily. He was putting words in my mouth. "You thought that up all on your own. The only thing that I was ever force to feel was calm. And that was because I had a vampire hunting me for sport. So keep your delusion in check."

"Bells...," Jacob said calming down seemingly out of nowhere. "I don't want you to be mad at me, please. I want you to be normal Bella again, I just want us to hang out like we used to, is that so wrong? Listen it's Sunday, why don't you come see me, please? I miss you, you know that right?

Hearing him talk that way made my stomach turn. Has his mind completely forgotten why we were no longer close friends?

_My days of running to La push are over._

"Don't hold your breath, or maybe that is exactly what you should do. Either way, that won't be happening. I have made my choice. I chose Edward, and that means I'm one of '_them_'. So I won't be coming to La push to subject myself to mockery or running to you for anything anymore."

"Bells? I just want to talk to my friend again."

"Friend? We are _not_ friends Jacob! Not anymore, or ever again, got it? Because _my_ friends don't wait till my back is turned to kill the man that I love for their own benefit, then try to make me believe they were don't me a kindness; and especially when they know how much he means to me. My friends wouldn't _ever_ do that to me!" I said rebuking his notion that he could still call me that. "I don't know what universe your mind lives in Jacob, but in this one, you don't hang out with people who intend to kill the people you love, or speak about them like they were less than dirt."

Clearly he needed constant reminders. His indifferent attitude about what he almost took from me has me wishing Edward did more damage than what he did. Because if he did, Jacob wouldn't be on the phone right now.

"Like I said, I'm sorry about… _that,_" Jacob said barely even acknowledging what he did. "but I wanted to talk to you, just like we use to. I want to talk to _my_ Bella." He said in a sad voice.

_Was he...?, Oh my god he was. This bastard was trying to manipulate me._

This is the sad puppy play that Edward warned me about 2 nights ago. The trick that I fell for twice already in the woods. The one that had me trying to run around Edward to comfort Jacob when I thought he was a friend. And now here he is trying manipulate me, again!

"Its. Not. Going. To. Work" I seethed through my teeth. "I'm am NOT your Bella. So don't you ever make that mistake again. Secondly, I know now what you've been trying to do when you sound like that, my Edward told me all about your emotional guilt trip technique. I know I'm a bleeding heart, but I'm all bled out in your case. I won't come running to you like that ever again. Got it?!"

"Bells I don't know...Ok, ok, fine. Just give me a chance to explain what has been going on, please? He begged after breaking his fake innocent composure.

_Is he crazy? he practically admitted that he was manipulating me, and now he want me to listen to more nonsense. He must think I'm. . ._

My cell rang, it was Alice.

A: Listen to the whole thing. It's not gonna change your mind, but you will know more than you did before.

B: ?... You could see him?

A: Not him, you silly. He is on the phone and nowhere near you. I could see this just fine.

B: Ok fine. For you then. Make sure you tell Edward it was your fault I didn't hang up sooner.

A: Yikes! 3 U.

"Bells?...You there?. Jacob asked, unsure of himself.

_That name..._

"Talk Jacob". I replied harshly.

He waited a moment or two before he began.

"Well, from what I saw in the woods, it looks like you forgave him for everything he's done to you. I just don't understand you. He left you in the woods in the middle of the night, for any creature to find. If that wasn't bad enough, the months of depression, and not to mention the vampires he left on your tail for you to deal with on your own,"

Clearly Jacob momentarily gave up on his sad puppy dog and was trying to guilt trip me the old fashion way, and at the same time, make me feel stupid for going back, or worst hatred towards Edward.

But this was also part of his original plan. The one he skipped or no longer had the patience for when he just attacked Edward instead. He planned on getting me to split my time between him and Edward. And while I was with him, he wanted to fill my head with doubt about staying with Edward and all the possibilities of a relationship with him. But what he really wanted above all else, was for me to hate Edward and vampires in general as much has he did.

But thanks to Edward, I saw his words it for what it was, reaffirmation that he was the righteous one; and his attack on Edward was some done as some great favor to me.

But I also saw something else as well. I saw Jacob Black, truly for the first time, and I didn't like what I saw. Because this Jacob could have never been my friend, because this Jacob only care about one person's needs, his own. He would've never taken in a broken girl with pure intentions. He had a goal and underhanded motives all along.

"If it wasn't for us you would be dead," He continued "And if it wasn't for me you would've much worse than that. I was there for you when he wasn't. I was there when he thought _you _weren't good enough for _him_. I was there when he told you he didn't want you. He doesn't deserve you Bells, and it is not only me who think so. Your father thinks so too, and so do the people you go to school with. _No one_ thinks you and him are a good idea, and I just need you to see that. He didn't want you Bella, but I do; and always will." He said pleading his case.

He was trying to use everything he did when I thought he was just being a friend as a bargaining chip to make me choose him. Then tried to hit my social pressure point as if that would be a deciding factors here.

But as much as I didn't want to admit this, he was partly right. Because nobody, except for Edwards's family, wanted me with Edward. And that fact stung. It stung a lot. But I had to remind myself of one thing, which is just like Jacob, they had ulterior motives as well. And that small reminder did wonders to wash away the sting of his words.

_Well thank god; I have the ability to think for myself, and not let other do it for me._

But God damn it all the same. Being force to listen to Jacob's rationalization over why I should be with him and not Edward was wearing my nerves thin. I was only one sentence away from just ignoring Alice and hanging up on him.

And his hostility towards Edward was fueling mine towards him. He tried to take what was mine, and now he was lecturing me.

He continued without prompt.

"Bells do you remember what you told me, when I came back that night after dropping you off after your…Jump. About when the fortune-teller saw you cliff jumping and thought you'd committed suicide, and how it all got out of control. You ending up running away from me because she made you believe that _he _needed saving." Jacob said clearly irritated, but took a moment to calm down to make his point. "Do you realize that if you had just waited for me like you were supposed to, then the bloodsucker wouldn't have been able to see you jump? Then she would've never have come to check on you? And then nothing would've changed. Bells we'd probably be in my garage right now, like any other Sunday. We would be together, just you and me passing the time with one another. There wouldn't be any vampires in Forks, and you and me; we would've been much further along."

It was disturbing the way he said this, like it would be a good thing for me to have no vampires in Forks. My heart thumped unevenly at the emptiness of the picture he painted.

Because what he really wanted was Edward out the way; his way. And he wanted bad enough to kill for it.

_And that damn name he calls me..._

_Damn it Alice, what are you making me listen to?_

"Go. On. "I seethed thru my teeth. "Get. It. all. Out!" I saw no further need to put on any more pretenses. I lost my patience after hearing his fantasy about a possible future with just me and him.

"Bells I..." He started out slightly unnerved. "I take a lot of runs out in the woods and by the sea. Do you know what I see?"

He asked waiting my response.

I gave him nothing.

After waiting long enough he finally got frustrated enough and just continued.

"I see nature Bells, I see it for what it is. I see Jungle cats eating deer, small birds eating worms, and Eagles eating fish. You could see it everywhere, nature taking it course. Hunter and prey, a clear cycle of life and death. But you don't see that, you and him are out of order Bells, it's not natural. Watching you two…It's like trying to watch a fish kiss an Eagle."

"That's because my eagle eats seaweed, not fish, seaweed." I said angrily.

"Damn it Bells, that's the lie they have you believe so you want see them for what they are. They are monsters. Which makes my point. A human dating a vampire is _not_ natural, you shouldn't be with a monster like him; you should be with a human, like you?"

"That's a surprise; I thought you were going to say shape shifting werewolves for a second." I said sarcastically.

"I am human Bells! just like you."

"I don't transform into a giant a wolf dumb-ass, no real _human _I know does. You just take the shape of a human, but you're something else. So stop fucking kidding yourself!" I yelled.

"Well doesn't he do the same thing? Doesn't he just take the shape of a human like me? Because if me being what I am is wrong for you, then why do you accept him? He's a monster, a fucking parasite in human form! Don't you see that?"

"He is not a monster!" I roared back. "He is _nothing_ like you. He doesn't lie to me and pretend to be anything other than what he is. He is what he chooses to be. And he chose to be the person who loves me the most, and I chose to be the same for him. And, if we are comparing monsters, then I would rather love and become the monster that puts on the skin of a humanity, and hides themselves with caring deeds, loving hearts and anonymous gestures of kindness and generosity; than the monster that sheds their humanity and turns into the delusional, backstabbing, hate-filled monster that you became."

I purposefully put that truth in my statement knowing full well what it would do to Jacob.

"You…you don't mean that." Jacob said trying not to accept my words. "I don't understand you! I don't see why you would choose to be with him?" He began angrily. "What is it? Looks, money, immortality, or fanc...?"

"Love! That's why I'm with him, its love. I love him and he loves me. That's it! That is all there is to it. I love and am loved in returned. Easy enough for you?" I was beyond frustrated at this point. Is the simple concept that I love Edward for just Edward so hard to accept?

"But… I love you, and I know you love me to. So where does that leave us?" He said sadly.

_WHAT?! Where is he getting that from?_

"Nowhere! Because I don't love you Jacob Black. I really, really don't."

"Yes you do, I know you do!." He argued back.

_Argghhh, why did I even bother?_

"Is that all you have to tell me, or can I go about my day?"

Enough was enough.

"No Bells. That wasn't it. Please hear me out" He rushed out. "Did you know Sam and Leah were in love for years, before he left her for her cousin Emily?"

_What? what does this...really? Sam and Leah? And he left Leah for her cousin?_

"So Sam is a jerk. What of it?" I asked trying not to care.

"This has to do with us too Bells, so please listen..."

_That name, it was once a term of endearment, but now..._

I was about to interrupt his fantasy and tell him 'there is no us', but decided to give Alice the benefit of the doubt.

"Leah and Sam were high school sweethearts. They started dating when she was just a freshman. Then sometime after his change, her cousin, Emily Young, came down from the Makah reservation to visit her one weekend. You have to understand, even though they were cousins, they were more like sisters. But when Sam imprinted on Emily, all his love for Leah went out the window instantly, and Emily fell for Sam just as hard. All in one look. They found everything they were looking for and will ever need". He said with restrained excitement.

Clearly this was the crux of this exchange. I already knew where the rest of this was going. Edward had already told me what Jacob really thinks I mean to him.

He continued.

"Bells, imprinting is one of those bizarre things we have to deal with, and it doesn't happen to everyone. But when it happened to them it was crazy Bells. Sam did love Leah, he really did, but after he saw Emily that first time, none of that mattered anymore. It was faith or something, all everyone knows for sure is, Leah was not meant for Sam, because Emily was. Just like you're not meant him, you were meant for me. It was supposed to be..."

"Stop, Edward already told me all this." I interrupted not wanting to hear anymore.

"What? When?" He asked surprised.

"The same day he put you in a full body cast for trying to split us apart. I guess he didn't like the idea of a you and me anymore than I do." I said mockingly.

"You see Bells! That is because he is scared, he knows it true. If you and I see one another, really take a good look at each other, we will undoubtedly imprint on one another I know it!" He said excitedly.

"No you idiot! Stop trying to twist things. He wasn't scared, he was _annoyed_ by it. Like I currently am"

I was scared. Because just the chance of some supernatural mojo taking over my will and ripping me out of Edwards's arms thrusting me into the one place I did not want to be, which was Jacobs fiery embrace; had me shaking. And he was talking about me being brain washed by Edward, and he was planning this…

But my fear of seeing Jacob again brought back another memory.

_Oh my god, this is why Sue wanted me over to see Jacob. She wanted to give him a chance to imprint on me. It was a trap._

"Bells, Listen to me, I…" Jacob pleaded.

"I don't want to be imprinted on!" I shrieked at him as loud as I could.

I was trying to use my voice as light to keep the darkness of that thought away. I felt the louder I yelled the brighter the light was.

"Bells, its ok. I know it sounds scary, but it's not Bells, it really isn't. It just magnifies all the love you have for me and all the love I have for you. It's mystical sure, but it's just as real as anything else". He said softly and passionately.

_ENOUGH!_

Hearing this insanity gave me the fuel and needed to turn my fear into the anger I needed.

_I'm done listening._

"First off. _Sorry_ doesn't cover it Jacob, not even close. You think it's okay for you to call me and give me a bullshit 'sorry' and that would be all she wrote? What did you think that was going to accomplish? Were you hoping that would be all it took to make me forget that you _hate_ Edward and his family with every fiber of your being? And that we would still be friends hanging out while I politely pretended to look the other way on that obvious fact, and listen to you as you smear their names with your hate-filled words? Or worse, were you hoping that your fake sincerity would bring me running to you, so we could be what? Something more? Because whatever you _thought _isNot. Gonna. Happen! You tried to kill Edward 2 days ago, Kill him! You know how much he means to me, don't you?"

"Yeah, Bells, I guess I did. I won't happen again, okay" He replied, lazily, clearly just trying to pacify me.

"You guess? It won't happen again? Okay?... Jacob!, you tried to kill _my_ mate! I am never going to forgive you for that!" I said, throwing his unsympathetic words back at him. "And if you _ever_ try again, Edward has my full permission to make sure you don't have what it takes to try a third time. Got it?

"Your mate? Bells... I know you think that, but that is not how it is. You and I..."

_Damn it, he was still only hear half of what I was saying._

"Are nothing! There _is _no_ we_ Jacob! It was and will always be him!" I said shutting him down before he professed any more delusions of him and me. I couldn't stomach it.

_Which brings me to my next point._

"Secondly, if _I _ever believe Edward doesn't deserve me that will be the day _I_ let him go, not before. I don't care what opinions the outside world holds over us being together; got it? And as soon as the rest of you figure that out the better off _your_ lives will be."

Jacob just grumbled at that statement, but made no moves to interrupt me again.

"Third, I jumped off a cliff. I was fully clothed and I jumped into rough seas. I wasn't looking for you or anyone to save me. I just wanted to not feel the pain of living without Edward. So I tried to kill myself rather than be with _you_ or anyone else. Don't you get that? You were never going to be enough for me. Or anything other than a pal, but that is not even a possibility now I see you for who and what you are. And even if I didn't, there would have never been a you and me sitting in your garage or holding hands or anything else. There would've just been, you, your garage and your fucking hand! I wanted out, and I was determined to get it. So everything you _thought_ you were to me, wasn't even enough to compare with the memory that was Edward. So what makes you think you can compare to the real thing?"

I gave him exactly one second to stew on that. Exactly one!

"Now listen to me asshole and listen good! No bullshit imprint is going to change my mind. You talk about how you're so infuriated that I am under some imaginary mind control, but now I see that the only thing you're upset about is that I'm not under _your _control. And in case you forgot, you and I met after you transformed and Edward was nowhere to be found at the time, and nothing happened! Thank God! But when I did find where Edward was; I left you and an entire continent in the rear-view to go to him. If that is not a clear sign for you, then I don't know what is."

"Lastly, know this and know it well you bastard. My debt to you is paid. As soon as you tried to kill Edward, my boyfriend, future husband, and eternal soul mate. Whatever I felt was owed to you, was paid in full. So I won't be running to you so you can play out your little experiment. We. Are. done! Goodbye Jacob Black."

"Bells please!..." Jacob said quickly trying to get may attention.

_That fucking name._

"My name is ISABELLA to you!"

*Click*

Then my cell phone rang with a text message.

A: lol, that was fun to watch, ; ).

_ugh_

B: You're next! [

A: Yikes! :O

**[END CHAPTER]**

**Poor Alice. She is about to get the brunt of it. Lol.**

**So… Comments anyone? Was Bella wrong in her rage? Jacob did ruin a perfectly blissful Sunday morning. Not to mention that he was completely out of place calling at all. Then he made it worst by trying to force his wishes on her?**

**Jacob always seem to me that he never respected Bella wishes at all. She would say one thing then he was steamroll her opinion with his own. Especially if his opinion and hers didn't align.**

**Come on folks, feedback; lets hear it.**

**A/N: I re wrote this chapter after I posted it originally. I was due to a comment by a member named CELA. I got that inspired to add and change things around a bit. So you see, comments MATTER!.**

**Telling me "good chapter" is not enough. In order for this to be the perfect story I need inspiration. **


	10. New Look

**NEW ECLIPSE**

**Its time. Bella and Edward make their reintroduction **

*****_**I don't own twilight. And neither do you, So unless your name is Stephanie Me…. What?...It is? Ahhh. perfect, then you suck. Gotta go. Bye! **_***CLICK'***

**CHAPTER 10 "NEW LOOK" **

**SUNDAY**

After Jacob's phone call, I quickly ran out the house and headed over to the Cullen's.

I had the beast give it all it had. I think I may have even broken 60 mph. I was just so aggravated with what just happened, I didn't want to be anywhere near my house phone for when Jacob decided to call back.

Because just the thought of him having access to me in any way, had me feeling uneasy.

When I arrived at the Cullen house, I found Alice pretending to look apologetic. But that grin she was trying to hide more or less gave her away.

_And I thought I was a bad actor._

"Looking good Bella" Alice said commenting on my outfit.

I just grunted at her, she knew she was in trouble for making me stay on the phone with him as long as I did.

Thanks to her, my happy Sunday was practically ruined. Especially after Edward and I took such good care of one another the night before. My mind was in bliss, and then _he_ called.

_Ugh._

"Sorry, Bella. But you really needed to hear that information. Thanks to you, we know something new about _them _now. Okay?" Alice said stressing 'them'.

I picked up on that. It almost sounded like Alice used me as a scout or something to get information on the enemy. And it sounded like she was using me because it was my big mouth that told them everything about Cullen's.

_Was that what this was? Her way of getting back at me for speaking aloud all their abilities to the enemy. _

Looking at her, I would say, yes, yes it was.

I straightened my face and gave her a nodded of understanding, and she folded her arms, then gave me one in return.

_So that confirmed that._

"Will it be of any use?" I said in a business like tone.

"Time will tell," Alice replied, equally business like. "It may amount to nothing, or it may turn the tide, we'll see."

"We good?" I asked warily.

"Always," She replied breaking her business like appearance, and returned to be the Alice I knew and loved.

I ran to her and gave her one of the biggest and tightest hug I have ever given her, and she nuzzled her face in my chest in return and rested her ear on my heart. I had my best friend back.

And she was back all the way this time. But it was nice to know that even in a time of disagreement she had my back and looked out for me.

I deserved more punishment for spilling family secrets like that. Their lives depended on it, and I used that information like a party favor in the middle of werewolf territory; and just gave it all away trying to out boast a pack of juveniles.

I should also be happy it was Alice who took up the reins as my potential judge, jury, and possible. I don't know how it would've turned out if it was Rosalie or Jasper. Because even though I didn't know for sure, I felt everyone felt that I needed to get the message, and that included Edward. I knew how serious they were taking this because even Edward got out of the way.

_It would never happen again. Not even if it was my own personal secret. I will tell no secrets about the family._

When Edward, Jasper and Emmett came back from their hunt Alice gave the family the play-by-play re-enactment of my phone call with Jacob to my embarrassment and to everyone Else's amusement.

They all enjoyed the part where I told Jacob it would be just him, his garage, and his fucking hand. They were roaring with laughter with that. Even Rosalie hid a smirk behind the magazine she was reading.

But I had a big problem.

"Ha, yeah, yeah, very funny. But you heard him right?; he really thinks I'm his imprint. That I am supernaturally destined to be his. None of that is ha, ha, funny to me because what if I am and…?"

"No Bella, you're not" Alice and Edward said together cutting me off.

"What makes you both so sure; you heard the part about Emily, Sam, and Leah didn't you? They were in love just like I am now, but none of that mattered. They were pulled away from each other due to some supernatural mojo that robbed them of their choice. And now Jacob plans on that happening to me. So why I am the only one that is worried about this?"

"Oh my god, simmer down Bella!" Rosalie said as she rolled her eyes behind her magazine.

She was speaking to me for first time since I walked thru the door.

She cut-off both Edward and Alice, so we all turned to look at her.

She looked left and right quickly and saw us all looking her way, and then she just caved and decided to speak further.

"Do you doubt the love you have in Edward that much?" Rosalie asked.

_What?_

I stared daggers at her then.

She barely says 2 words to me, and now she questions my love for Edward.

"Of course not!. But this is some supernatural mind stealing bullshit we're talking about here, something neither I nor Edward would be able to stop." I seethed at her.

The family just stared between us, and Edward moved to nuzzle his face into the back of my head whilst I stared at Rosalie looking highly agitated.

But she just smirked back, looking carefree.

"Well then, you should remind yourself of what you already reminded Jacob. That you met him multiple times after his change, even when Edward wasn't there and still _nothing_ happened. You're nothing to him. And every supernatural law, cosmic power, and all omnipotent forces in the universe already recognizes that fact. So why can't you?" She said haughtily. Then quickly picked up her magazine and began reading her stories of human pop culture as if I didn't exist again.

I straightened my face to one of stunned understanding.

_She got me._

"Yes...you're right. Im sorry I blew up at you. It's just... I just don't like that there are forces out there like that. The idea of being made to believe something like that and worst yet, brainwashed into loving your enslaver" I shook my head, trying to forces the thought away. "It's too much. And you're right, you all are." I said looking at the family "but I still want to avoid Jacob going forward. I would rather not risk a meeting with him again anytime soon. Because anyone who knew anything about me knows I have the absolute worst luck."

Emmett and Jasper giggled at that. But Esme shook her head softly at my statement.

"Worst luck you say, Bella? tsk tsk" Esme chimed in shaking her head giving me a small smile. "You survived your very first meeting with a vampire as his singer. Talk about the luck you needed to cultivate to get out of that one."

Jasper gave a long whistle in acknowledgement of Esme's statement.

"You survived James's dumbass" Alice added. "How lucky were you that he was an open-mouth moron who thought it was ok to challenge us over you? Very lucky I would say."

We all chuckled at her. I had to admit, that was funny.

"You survived me," Jasper added with wink and a smirk "Even most vampires can't do that."

I laughed at his morbid humor.

I was glad that we could laugh about this now. It really felt like he and I passed another milestone.

"You survived meeting a pack of stinking wolves with no self-control," Rosalie added "The smell alone should've been enough to make one gag and beg for the end."

The other's made a face of disgust and scrunched up noses as they shook their heads in agreement.

That peaked my interest, I would really have to ask Edward to describe the wolves scent to me one day.

"You survived Laurent's attempts on you as well, love" Edward said as lightly as he could. But I could tell this game of, 'All the reasons why Bella shouldn't be here right now', was not fun for him. So I nodded and leaned into him.

"Not to mention, you survived Italy. You had sweetest smelling blood for miles, you knew the secret, and was attached to a vampire who vehemently and foolishly championed that he wouldn't change you no matter what they ordered him to do; practically spitting in the face of the law and its keepers right in the heart of their home. I would have to say, that went beyond luck. I don't even know how many miracles you needed to pull to get through that, but you did. Because for some omnipotent chance you had the _one_ talent; that none of the most powerful vampires in our world could do anything about and it ended up saving the lives of both Edward and Alice, right along with yourself. So your bad luck may get you into some situations, but good luck seems to be represented as well." Carlisle said, walking in from out of nowhere.

And of course he was right. They all acknowledged it in some way.

"Case dismissed!" Emmett said banging on the coffee table like a judge with a gavel.

I had to agree, my bad luck wasn't _so _bad after all. They all made their points well.

"Yes, I guess I have to adjust my perception on things a bit." I said giving them a small smile.

"Oh hell yeah you do, come let's start with your gaming skills. I '_know_' you got some." Emmett said boisterously.

Letting go off some of the stress that Jacob's malicious intentions brought on, I spent the rest of my Sunday pursuing various activities with Edward's...no _our_ family.

To my great delight and surprise I whooped Emmett at his own fighting game so much that he called me 'cheese'. Whatever that meant.

I thought he was throwing the game till he crush his controller then ran in the backyard a started smashing down the forest.

"Ha, I guess you guys will be good for fire wood for the next, I don't know, 5 years." I said jokingly as I watched Emmett smash down the woods.

"Too bad we won't be here that long" Rosalie said to me surprisingly. "It's a shame, I liked it here."

She said as she walked pass me and out into the backyard to bring Emmett to heel.

I nodded at her statement not knowing what to say, because I was still slightly shocked that she spoke to me again and did so soon after her last attempt. I would've bet money that I would've had to wait another season before she broke her silence again.

After that drama died down, I went with Esme into the kitchen. She and I cooked and traded recipes of the best feel good foods. But if I was honest, I would say I gave out recipes and she perfected them.

For someone who doesn't even eat the food she prepares I was astonished yet again of how knowledgeable she was about the subject.

After we prepared a lasagna using one of my own recipes that was 'tweaked' by Esme I sat down and ate. It was delicious, seriously delicious. Forget seconds, I had 3rds and wondering if I had room for 4th'.

Esme sat blissfully as she watched me devour the meal she prepared. We chatted about small things like projects and what she was planning on doing in the garden with the time she had left here. She smirked every now and then and absorbed her compliments like a sponge. But I could tell that just watching me be happy, made her happy; and that made me smile inside.

After dinner, I plotted my outfits for the week with Alice. We 'debated' heavily on various topic such as the minor differences between being sexy or just putting yourself out there to be judged or worst; being labeled a whore outright.

The differences all came down to the how things hugged my body or how high my skirts came above my knee, or should I say how low they were from my bottom. She wanted them higher where any light breeze would practically give the boys of forks fap fuel for months, but wasn't having anyone of those undeserving jerks see me that way so I 'debated' for lower; much, much lower. We reached an accord and we went for mid-thigh.

_Not that I would be wearing that many skirts anyway._

You only needed to live in forks to know why.

After that I found Carlisle relaxing in the family room looking like he was just taking in the family atmosphere. So I decided it was a perfect time to ask him questions I've been dying to ask him. I listened to tales of Carlisle's early life. He told me of his first patient and how hard it was for him. He didn't have to do the surgery himself. He just assisted. He was in France at the time working as an apprentice and trying his best to ignore the highbrow social scenes that his good looks got him invited to more often than he would've liked.

Esme and I laughed at his bashfulness over it.

I loved reading novels about that period, but to hear about the actual day to day life was amazing. From the smell of the people due to lack deodorant or too much cologne or perfume in their attempts to mask their scents, to the muddy streets filled with fecal matter and urine due to poor plumbing systems and morning chamber pots. Then there was the openness of society's use of certain drugs then, drugs that surely would've been illegal now. Then he made me laugh when he explained how he had to endure the bad teeth and extremely bad breath on 9.9 out of 10 people he met. He said he would always find himself locked in a poorly ventilated room surrounded by nothing but foul smelling people. He joked that was the real reason he was able to keep his control. He explained things further and I learned that it was also due to bad hygiene that women of that era would walked with those fans and covered their mouths when they laughed at dinner parties. And so much more. It was all amazing to hear. I really gave me some perspective.

It made me wonder if in 300 hundred years, would some human like to hear about laptops, roads made of gravel, cars that only went 180mph, planes that could only stay within the atmosphere and needed wings, Books on paper, paper itself, and burning fossil fuel for energy and not water. I really wondered how interested they would be in all of...this.

Coming here was always magical to me, and today was wonderful, all of it.

But eventually I made my way back home; I bought back all leftover from Esme cooking and gave it to Charlie. He thought it was beyond delicious-just like me. That got me off the hook for coming in an hour or so later than expected.

I took a few moments for myself, and then I got ready for bed. I fell into Edward and nuzzled my face into his chest and he nuzzled his face into my hair breathing me in deeply. I began to lick his chest marking his heart as mine.

But I was exhausted from the day. I fell asleep effortlessly, facing the one place I knew I truly belonged; Edward's heart.

**MONDAY**

Edward woke me up, greeting me with a soft and loving kisses.

_Everyday should start like this._

"Morning my love. You ready for today?" Edward asked warily

I rolled my eyes at him. But that was only for show, because the truth was I was.

"Mmmhmm." I hummed in reply.

His eye brows shot up at my reply.

"That's a… a surprise. So I was nervous for you all night for nothing then?"

"What? Why?" I said sitting up to look at him.

"Bella, you know why. You never liked the spot light. But today you will be the center of attention. You're going to be the main topic of discussion for the foreseeable future."

_Ugh._

"Please don't remind me," I said shaking my head. "I know why I'm doing it this Edward, and that is all I'm thinking about. My success in getting everyone thinking about a new me rather the old me is what I am looking for. And If I have to suffer the scorching heat of the lime light, then so be it. I do this for us, beloved."

"I know love, and I will be right at your side, so you won't have to do it alone." He said leaning and quickly kissing me.

"But you overslept now we're running late."

"What?!"

Then he was out the window, laughing as he exited.

I wanted to be mad but anything that made Edward laugh like that, I couldn't possibly be mad at.

I got out of bed and flew into the bathroom and began my morning routine, but I moved like I was being played on fast forward.

I was rearing to go and face the day. Because today was going to be Fork High's re-introduction to Bella Swan.

I then proceeded to get dressed. Alice said she wanted to go bold right out the gate, but I didn't want to break the ice with dynamite, so after we 'debated' our points, we compromised once more.

I put my hair in a low ponytail, and left a few loose strands of hair to drape over the sides of my face. I used a complimentary blush on my cheeks that gave me a little color that was almost nonexistent to my eyes, so I knew it was perfect. I gave my eyes a dark eye shadow that really brought attention to them, but yet could remain soft and understated.

I wore a dark caramel colored knitted sweater with black leather pants and boots. I put on thin gold hoop earrings. Along with a thin gold necklace with an oval shape locket. Also 1 gold matching opal index ring for each hand. With that my ensemble was complete. I put on my double breasted caramel coat that came down to my waist. After a quick review, I was beyond satisfied with my choice.

I was out the door. Where I found both Edward and Alice outside ready to greet me. As I walked slowly to the car I saw that Alice was taking pictures of me, while Edward stood there wearing fresh clothes, stared at me with a stunned look on his face, and black eyes. I knew that look, he wanted me and he wanted me now. And just that knowledge made me want him just as bad. I was be beginning to wonder if we had enough time to get maybe squeeze one in before class, but my fantasy was rudely interrupted by reality in the shape of a 5 foot pixie.

"Uh uh, you two. Not gonna happen. We are already pushing for time. Take care of _that_ later."

"We will" Edward and I said in unison. Then I closed the distance between and gave him a deep passionate kiss.

"Later beloved, I promise I'll take care of _it_." I said sultry as possible.

Edwards eyes when right back to black. I kissed him again then pulled away.

"Let's go, beloved we are going to be late."

On the drive the school I took the time to get some answer to a curious question that was plaguing me. I turned around in my seat to ask Alice {who was sitting behind Edward} something.

"Alice? What is that camera for?"

"Well, It's to document the day," she said slightly nervous.

"Doc...Document the day? Are you telling me you're planning on taking pictures of me all day?" I asked nervously.

No way, not gonna happen. Talk about conspicuous. It will be more than clear that I was deliberately _trying_ to make a statement if Alice did that.

"No Bel-la, you got it all wrong. This is not meant to take pictures of your beautiful face, it's meant to take pictures of their so-so faces." She said pointing to the front of me.

I turned to see that we were at school now and that Alice was pointing at the usual morning crowd in the parking lot. Just hanging out talking about nothing.

It was their reaction Alice was after.

"Why do you want to take pictures of them?" I asked little slow on the uptake.

"Because silly, you will want to remember what you're about to see, so I'm making a record now for you so you have it after your change."

"oh, wow Alice that is really considerate of..."

"Save it, she's lying. She is taking the pictures for Rosalie, Emmett and Esme. They wanted to see their reaction as well, so they turned Alice into a paparazzi. "

"Oh..." I said giving her my best _'you must think I'm stupid_' look.

Alice stuck her tongue out at Edward as we pulled in our spots.

Time to get this show on the road.

Alice and Edward got out. Edward made his way to my door. Then proceeded to unveil me to the masses.

And there was it was. The murmurs and soft whispers we've been hearing for months. But this time, they had a different tone.

I looked around and saw stunned faced looking at me up and down. But mostly down. They seem to be stuck on the tight leather boots and pants that I was wearing. Their eyes stuck to them like magnets.

"The girls are jealous of how shapely and toned your body looks, not to mention your boldness to wear soft leather pants like this, and to 'completely own it', as they say. Not to mention your choice of high-end Jimmy Choo boots that must have cost a fortune. And they guys can't wait to see the back of you, to see if it's going to live up to their imagination." Edward explained, but was grimacing a bit at the end.

But I smirked at him a bit then turned my head looking to look at Alice click away.

I saw Alice clicking away like a mad woman, no one really took any notice of her, because they were all just looking at me and Edward.

"Well let's not just stand here on ceremony, let's go beloved. Let's give them a show." I said taking Edwards's hand.

He smirked back then gave me a slow tender kiss, then turned to lead the way.

We walked the parking lot; I saw the green Edward was telling me about in the girls. All except Angela.

She just had a look that told me that she was proud of me.

_I really liked her._

I saw the boys trying their best to be polite and keep their eyes on mine, before they would undoubtedly turn their gaze to my bottom as soon as I got passed them.

I heard excited whispers and hisses from guys and girls both as I was walked confidently towards school.

"So, did my bottom live up to their imagination?" I asked. Nonchalantly feeling confident.

"No it didn't." Edward said, shocking me to a standstill. If it was nothing they couldn't be happy with, then how must Edward feel about it?

"It was better than they ever dreamed. To them your bottom is the perfect midway point between Kate Beckingsale in first 'Underworld' and Jessica Alba in 'Into the Blue'.

_Wow those were high praises indeed. I guess getting all my weight back really helped._

That really brought my confidence back up.

"Well that's good. At least that got their minds on other things now." I said. But Edward was grimacing a bit.

"What wrong Edward?"

"I may have to turn this place into the murder capital of the entire country after all. Most of them can't wait to go home and empty the deposit you made into their spank bank. Some will even do it here at school"

"Eww. We'll hold off on the murders. It's not like I'll wear leather pants every day."

Edwards eyes snapped to mine.

"Well don't stop on _my_ account" He said quickly.

_Ha! He was still one of the guy after all. _

"Fine beloved, but just for us then; only you get to see me in leather from now on, okay?"

He grinned widely.

"I love you, have I told you that?" He said like excited at the new prospect.

I laughed happily at him, and then decided to give our viewers another show. I looked deeply into his eyes getting his attention. Then leaned in slowly. And started the mother of all public displays of affection.

We kissed slowly and passionately. I ran my hand through his hair, and Edward caressed my newly discovered perfect bottom. This was fine by me. It was his to caress.

I broke out kiss after 2 full minutes. Then we started to make our way into school again.

We didn't even bother to look back. But from the smirk Edward was wearing, I could see that they got the message. Edward was mine and I was his again; and neither of us was going to let their nonsense get between us.

Today was going to be a _great_ day.

**TUESDAY - EDWARD POV**

The thoughts, the thoughts the thoughts. I can't decide which was worst. The old ones of Bella's pain and suffering, or the new ones that washed all the old ones away. The ones were the student body would take turns and switched either Bella or myself out and put themselves in our respective places.

I know that the kiss yesterday was too much for some. Some immediately found a quiet stall and 'relieved' the pressure and that went male and female alike.

The act of watching Bella's immaculate bottom being touched and grabbed like that, inside of soft black leather pants by strong powerful hands, gave the boys and girls at Forks high fuel for their respective spank bank for months to come.

But one thing was for sure, nobody was thinking about my leaving anymore.

By the end of school yesterday they labeled us as an 'active' couple. Meaning they assumed that Bella and I are having lots and lots hot monkey sex all over place.

_If only that were true. _

Bella doesn't know it, but I am saving myself for our wedding night. But I will not tell her before she agrees to marry me. I don't want to make that an incentive that will stain her pure motives and her response with its duplicity.

If she is going to marry me, she is going to do it for love, and not for gain of any kind.

But it's not like she is in any kind of rush for sex that I see. Now that most of my previous boundaries are down, we take care of each other on a regular basis Almost every night, and never less than 5 times a week.

But yesterday night we were on one another all night, till 5am. Thoughts of her perfect bottom ran thru the boys mind at school all day. I was hard pressed to hide its effects. Bella had to walk in front of me most of the day protecting the evidence of my lack of control. But my member kept poking her in her back and igniting the scent of her arousal. It turned into a vicious circle and was getting unbearable.

After school we flew to drop Alice home, but we didn't make all the way. I just found a quiet spot and let Alice out the car. She already knew this was going to happen. Plus, she was faster than any car anyway.

With Alice gone, I was all over Bella then. My hands ravaged her perfect bottom and shapely breast. After a few moments we got out the steamy car, and I pulled her leathers and underwear down till I hit her ankles. Then I bent her over and fingered her beautiful pussy while leaned over her to make out with that beautiful mouth of her. We made two perfect fallen over 'L's' one top the other. Once she gotten her first orgasm out of the way, she turned around reached down and took care of me. I was losing myself in her soft hands. But I couldn't keep my finger off her, or out of her. She spread her legs slightly giving me the permission I was looking for. I stared at her gorgeous plump dripping vaginal lips covered lightly by soft Mahogany hairs, and lost two of my fingers in her. We kept this pace and position for the next hour or so.

But later, when I got her home, I took her again. Then that night after Charlie slept, I was back in her again.

We were in a 69 the entire evening. I threw my face into her, and stayed there all night. I slopped up her orgasms for hours, and she drank of me till the break of dawn, and never let a single drop go to waste.

She deemed it blasphemous to waste any of me. I loved her even more.

Where did she get the stamina to keep that pace I will never now nor will I ever question it. She was amazing.

With only an hour and a half of rest. She woke up and ran into the shower, but I still got a good look at that bottom in action. I left to get ready at home before I could give into the temptation to tak her for real.

Honestly, I couldn't wait till I can bury myself in her freely, and stay in her even while she sleeps and watch her wake up with me still in her.

Today was much like yesterday. Although she wore no leathers, the boys couldn't help by stare at her perfectly shaped bottom.

She wore a caramel pants with a thin black lace sweater than hanged off her right shoulder.

The slightly larger sweater did cover most of her ass, but all they needed was a little, and their imagination from yesterday filled in the rest.

_Ugh. What was I telling Bella about me turning Forks into the murder capital again? _

But thinking of murder capital. It looked like we might have one in Seattle soon. The teachers in the teachers' lounge were watching the news closely as they went on about the killing spree that is taking place just hours away from Forks.

What concerned me was who was being killed. They were the dregs of society. Pimps, hooker, drug dealers, and abusers. People you weren't supposed to miss, this had vampire written all over it. Then there was the occasional disappearance of some on of note. Someone like Riley Biers for instance. When Riley Biers made an appearance on that list a couple of the older female teachers lost it. To them he was a good kid, a good orator and a creative thinker. He was the type to really get results when put to a task.

Jasper had been busy looking into this, I might need to talk to him and see how far he has gotten.

"Hey Bella!" Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory said together, both trying to act nonchalantly. But the truth was that they see a rising star in Bella again, and they want to attach themselves early before Bella could soar out of their reach leaving them to scurry around on the ground with the rest of the no names.

I would've said that this was just high school, but this was just the world we live in. No one wants to be on the bottom. Especially if they could ride on the coat tails of anther's strength and saved themselves the effort of making the climb. Just like Jessica and Lauren were trying to do.

Bella was simply stunning. No matter how pompous these girls were they had to acknowledge their betters. And Bella was that in every way. Her new look shot her popularity threw the stratosphere. She looked like a supermodel that was gracing the presence of the normal everyday high school hall way.

Bella gave them a cordial greeting, nodded her head at appropriate moments of their attempted conversation with her, and then quickly found an exit.

We knew this was going to happen. But we didn't need popularity, especially for the lives we were about to lead together. And we most definitely didn't need phony individuals surrounding us. We will let them live in their world, while we live in ours.

But then there was Angela. She had unrestricted access. I told Bella, that she was the only genuine person in Forks, but Bella already figured that much out for herself.

I would really have to try and do something nice for Angela. I saw that she and Ben were trying to head to college together, but money was tight on her part due to the fact that she was a small town pastor's daughter.

Her grades were good, but they're not full ride scholarship good. And student loans are legal racket designed to trap the borrowers in debt for years to come.

On the way home, I decided to talk to Bella and Alice about what we should do to help our only mutual friend in Forks.

"That's a great idea Edward, I'll get right on it as soon as I get home" Alice chimed in excitedly after having a vision.

"Let me at least tell Bella first". I said as I rolled my eyes at Alice.

"Tell me what beloved?"

_I loved her even more every time she calls me that. _

"Alice told you about your… fortune right?" I asked warily, not sure how she was going to react to me bringing it up.

_Ha! The look on her face._ _I must be the luckiest guy on earth, Give this girl a multi-billion dollar fortune and she wants to puke. _

Alice had no shame, because she was out-right laughing at Bella's expression.

Money seems to be Bella's kryptonite. She was raised to love and care for the little she has, so being told one day that she doesn't have to hold back anymore and she can have it all still hasn't registered yet.

I really think, it will take 100 years to break her of her squeamishness towards wealth.

"Bella, it's ok. I was wondering if you would want to help Angela out."

"Angela, how? Tell me what do I need to do?" She asked eagerly. She was focused now.

_God I loved her. Tell her she was helping a friend and she instantly got over her issues. She was naturally selfless. _

"Alright here is what I was thinking." I said setting up the statement that was coming. "Angela and Ben are in love, very much like you and I my love."

Bella and Alice cooed at that.

"But Ben is going to UCLA and Angela financially can't follow. So I was thinking that she gets an anonymous scholarship from Pacific Northwest Trust & Investments to a school of her choice. And we foot the bill. I would say five hundred thousand would do it."

"That would really be amazing Edward. What made you want to be so generous?"

"Bella, she is our only _true_ friend. We will be leaving soon; I just want to make sure she gets what she wants out of her time left here in Forks, just as we did. I can't be the only one that Forks had been good to."

"I love you more and more each day, do you know that Edward?" She leaned in and kissed me passionately.

"Ahem" Alice said. "So… are we doing it or not?"

"The question of my life," Bella said. Causing both Alice and Bella to break out in hysterics.

_Maybe she was thinking of going further with our love making. I was foolish not to see it. _

_Maybe I did, but chose to ignore it. I don't want to fall back to old patterns. I will ask her for her hand in marriage and in all things; and soon. _

_It's not right to hold back like I've been doing. This is a decision for both of us. And again, I took it from her under the guise I was doing the right thing by us._

_There I go again! Fool._

Alice stopped laughing abruptly then looked at me. I saw myself in my bedroom and Bella was on a bed I didn't even purchase yet. I was on one knee asking for her hand, and then the vision cut off.

But it was good enough. I already knew the answer this time. Our love erased all doubt.

Alice and I looked at each other and quickly gave one another a quick smile.

"Okay, we're doing it! But I want in Edward. Half from you and half from me. Got it?" Bella said excitedly.

"Consider it done my love. Alice and Jasper will make the arrangements."

"Excellent, when will she get it?" Bella asked.

"I'll time it a month and half before school ends. So in 3 months from now. That will give her time to adjust her plans for the future."

"Perfect." Bella said happily. "Wow I can't believe spending money feels so good."

Now it was my turn. Alice and I were laughing our heads off. Of all the things that came out of my Bella mouth, that was hilarious.

_God, I loved her even more._

Speaking of wrapping this up...

"Bella, I think you go see your mother. You won't be able to after this summer. So you should book a ticket to Florida and soon."

She looked downcast.

"Yeah, you're right. I _completely_ forgot about her." She said shaking her head. "I will, but I won't go

alone; Its time she meets you Edward."

I really didn't think that was a good idea.

"Bella, Florida is nothing like Forks. I will be spotted in an instant."

"Don't worry Edward, just keep your phone charged and I will take care of the rest." Alice said easily.

"Then it's done. Two tickets to Florida. I'll buy them tonight." Bella said.

I was glad I transferred six figures into her tiny checking account Saturday when we were updating her room and wardrobe.

"Ah guys...you're going to have a problem" Alice said.

"What problem?" We said together.

But I was surprised I missed Alice's vision all together.

"Is Edward going to get discovered? Will we crash on the way there?" Bella rambled off

"The Volturi?, Some random vampire? What Alice?" I begged of her.

"Worst than all of that..." She said cryptically.

Then she turned and looked at us both, then said the most dreaded two syllables of my existence.

"Charlie."

"Crap!" Bell and I said together dismally.

**[END CHAPTER]**

* * *

**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews. Good or bad I need to see reviews. Im not looking for a higher review count, Im looking for creative input and thoughts; even a debate. **

**So let me have it. **

**How did you like Bella and Alice's stand off?**

**How did you feel about Family time? I for one thought it was needed.**

**How did you like the reaction of Bella's new look? Was it too much or not enough? **

**So…How did you like this chapter?. I'm not a great lemon writer. But I can keep things sour. **

**I'm just trying to just get to the action. But going from one action scene to the next, a shitty book makes. Lol.**

**Still. I NEED ACTION!**

**AGAiN, I nEEd reviews. Let me have it! Thanks Fans. **


	11. The Talk

**NEW ECLIPSE**

**I don't own TWILIGHT. That's why I cry myself to sleep every night. *sniff , sniff***

**Some uncreative chick, that was just creative enough does. She is cashing my checks and now lives in my homes. Ugh!. FML. **

**LOL.**

**Chapter 11: "The Talk"**

**BELLA**

The last two days of the school week with Edward were perfect. My new outfits did the trick. I felt like I was in that children's book 'The emperor's new clothes'.

But better than that, I felt good, really good; in my own skin. Sure the clothes were trendy and pricey but I tried to ignore that as much as I could because the served a higher purpose.

I have to say, the idea of being so well off still hasn't sunken in, and I really don't know if it ever would with me fight so hard against it; but it seems to have made Edward happy that I tried with Angela, and If I was honest with myself, it made me extremely happy that I could be so generous with her as well. And with that acknowledgement, I knew my battle was not only was a losing one, but was going to be a short one as well.

And thinking of battles of attrition, my fight against fashion was quickly coming to an end as well. I had to admit to myself that the right outfit just made me feel more confident in myself. It wasn't long into the week, when I looked up in the mirror one morning and I finally saw and felt inwardly the beauty that Edward has always been telling me I was. The beauty I was convinced he was making up in order not to lose face amongst his brothers for have the ill-fated luck of being mated to plain looking human girl. But I see that was never the case now. I see now Edward always saw the potential that was there. Because that girl is now the same one that I felt I was now. Because now I know, and there was no question about it. I _was_ beautiful.

Confidence and newly discovered beauty was a heady thing. But I secretly wish that I could turn down the attention it earned me down a notch or two. There was no need for it to be so intense any more. I made the point I set out to make, I told the world without saying a word that I was happy, and moving in a positive direction with my life; and more importantly, that going back to Edward was the best decision for the both of us.

I became more and more ecstatic as the week progressed. I could see the change in my Edward from class to class, and day to day. His lips were no longer thin lines, or fixed in a grimace, or the one I hated the most, a fixed vacant stare. Because it was then I knew he seeing something that was truly painful to him, and was hiding away behind a blank soulless expression.

Edward smiled genuinely now and was much more relaxed and increasingly playful with me during classes now. So playful in fact, we've been interrupting our classes all week. But Edward says that the teachers didn't really mind, and that some were happy for us and our rekindled happiness. But I liked our display of affection for a different reason; I liked it because it gave us a chance to display us as couple, the _real _us.

We owed Alice and we owed her big. Edward said he had the perfect gift in mind and would be getting to her by the end of next week, before we leave for Florida next weekend-together; whether or not my father appreciated it.

After Alice's warning that Charlie was going to be an obstacle, Edward and I prepared ourselves for the discussion. We knew it was going to be difficult one, we expected that Charlie would be irritated, but in the end would see reason; but we didn't even come close. Charlie went well beyond irritated, he was truly outraged.

"NO, that's my answer, I said no," Charlie barked.

"Charlie, I want to go see my mother, _my mother. _I have a right to that don't I?"

"Bella, If _you_ want to go see your mother, then go see her, but _he_ stays here." Charlie sneered while staring angrily at Edward.

"Chief Swan, All I want to do is..." Edward said trying to interject.

"I don't give a damn about what _you _want boy! I remember clearly the last time _you_ wanted something and what that cost my family. I _remember_ even if she doesn't or wants to pretend she doesn't" Charlie roared out at Edward.

I never seen my father take this tone with anyone before. But I wasn't about to back down to it, because Edward didn't deserve it, not anymore.

"Charlie!, don't speak to him that way. Edward has been nothing but respectful to you..."

"Respectful to me?! Have you lost your mind? Everyday he has the nerve to stand next to you after what he did, is a clear sign of disrespect aimed directly at me. I would much rather he just spit in my face daily than date my daughter and pretend to be the kind, _respectful_ boyfriend; instead of the light footed flighty bastard he really is. Does he even know what he did to you? Does he know about what he left behind? Does he even know what you went through?, or how close your mother and I came to... to...," Charlie took a moment to hide his pain, but soon found his anger once more. "No, to _Hell _with his respect. I don't want it or him anywhere near me, or you. So he can take his god damn respect, and get the HELL out of my house."

Edward jaw clenched then he looked to me. His eyes looked resign to charlies wishes, and I could tell that he was about to leave just as my father indirectly requested of him. But I wasn't having it. We were a team, and we would face this together.

"No!, he is staying right where he belongs. Next to me!" I sneered out. Stepping protectively in front of Edward, as I've seen him do for me a hundred times before.

"Bella, you should listen to your father... "

"Don't you dare tell my daughter what to do!" Charlie roared at Edward "You abandoned that right, when you abandoned her and left her for dead in the middle of the god damn woods, you little shit."

I never heard charlie swear in front of me like this before. But the fact that he just let loose like that just showed exactly how much he's been really holding back. He had more than he could stand, and the excess was spilling over.

Edward wore a mask of pain again. I don't know what Charlie as showing him, but It had to stop. We were done with that.

"Cut it out Charlie!, can't you see, that he was trying to be agreeable? Are you that blinded by rage that you can't even see what's right in front of you. Yes, Edward hurt me when he left you know that, and yes he knows it too, believe me he _knows_. But can't you see me as I am now? can't you tell how happy I've been since he came back to me? Can't you see the size of my smiles when I'm with him? Isn't _that_ what you're supposed to want for me? For all those months, isn't that what you begged, prayed and wished to see again? Didn't you want to see me being happier than my wildest dreams? Didn't you want me active and moving about on my own and making plans for the future? Didn't you?"

"Yes, but..."

"But nothing, you have_ all_ of that now, all of it. Your pleas and wishes were answered, and I am _happy_ dad, so very happy. So why are you so mad? You really think I don't know the same things you do? or do you really believe that I just _pretended to_ overlook certain things or just plainly forget what had happened? Because I haven't Charlie. I know, and remember. Yes, Edward left. Yes it was painfully crushing both emotionally and mentally for me and you, yes he was the one who did that to _us. _But he was also the one who undid it Charlie, and you need to see that too. You just can't see one side of things anymore, because what you're also failing to see is that the one making me sad and miserable now, is you dad." I stated sternly.

I reached back for Edward, and clasped his hand tightly in my own. Charlie grimaced, but turn and took a seat in his chair. And stared straight ahead avoiding to look at any displays of my affection for Edward.

"Bella, I get it, I just...Bella can we just have a moment, _alone_?" Charlie asked, but I didn't like the way he sneered toward the end. I thought I made my case clear.

"No dad, where I am, that is where Edward will be, you need to realize that as well." I said meaningfully.

"Jesus Bella! do you even hear yourself? Bella I need to talk to you and I don't want to do it in front of him. So please send your boyfriend away, so I can speak to my daughter."

I didn't want to be unruly but, I didn't want to back down from my previous statement either. But Edward, possibly sensing my need, stepped in.

"Don't worry I'll be right outside if you need me. Remember, I promised I will never be far from you again. But my presences right now isn't making this situation better, its just causing things to head off into directions it never intended to."

I nodded, and allow him to peck my cheek and take a last look at charlie stern face before he turned and exited the house.

Charlie sat and waited, but once he heard Edward get into his car and close the door, giving him the illusion of privacy. He began.

"Bella, I hear you I do, I just don't think that... Bella, I'm really worried about you. You shouldn't be so absorbed with him. I have eyes Bella, and I see how happy you think he makes you, I do. But I also think that closeness is just as dangerous."

"What? why?"

"Because Bella, he is your _only_ source of happiness. It all revolves around him, and I saw what happened the last time he step out of your life. Bella...you're a strong girl, I know you are, but if that ever happens again...Bella I don't think you would survive it, and worst than that Bella, I don't think you would _want_ to survive it." He said softly.

I had no argument for his statement. It was true, how could I deny it. And if he knew the truth about the cliff, he would know exactly how right he was. So I just stared ahead into empty space. _  
_

"So, I want you to go see your mother, but just you and you alone. Not because I want to spite him, because I could really careless if his feeling get hurt. But because I want you to find time for yourself Bella. But more importantly, find another reason to be happy, and then another, and then another. Find reasons to stick around Bella if he ever decides to leave you again."

I nodded, but then quickly shook my head. Because as right as he was, I knew he didn't or couldn't see the whole picture. He didn't know that I had several other sources of happiness to tap into other than Edward. I had Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and even Rosalie; I think. But If Edward were to ever leave me again, it would be because he died somehow, and if that was the case, I knew everyone who knew the _whole_ truth about Edward and I, would know I would never be without him long.

And as easy as it would be to lie right now, and make plans to meet up in Florida with Edward I wasn't going to do it.

"I want to see my mother, but I also want Edward with me. Because as he promised never to be far from my side, I vowed in my own way to never be far from his. I want more than anything to explain to you why that is, but you're not going to understand no matter what I tell you, so I'm not even going to bother to try. Because as right as you are, you're truth just doesn't apply to us. Because you and I live in two separate realities, and the laws that govern love, and relationships in mine are much different than yours." I explained coming as close to the truth as I dared.

As much as I wanted charlie to understand at least that much, I could see he clearly didn't. Because Charlie sat up, stood and then stormed out without saying another word.

And that is where we left it four days ago.

But as I told Charlie last week, I would be an obedient daughter when I was wrong. But wanting to visit my mother and introduce her to my 'boyfriend' was not wrong. So all his reasoning for trying to deny my request be damned.

Charlie had his reason, but as good as they were, they were wrong; wrong for Edward and me anyway. But I knew the truth, and I didn't need Edward to see it for myself; my father despised Edward. He just couldn't find it in his heart to forgive Edward for leaving the way he did. But my educated guess is that what he really couldn't forgive Edward for was how helpless he felt when he tried to help me back then, and couldn't. And that is why I couldn't deny him his anger. So I just let him be.

Charlie would just have work out some level of forgiveness over time, and I hope he did it soon, because we didn't have much time left.

In either case, it looks like the closer I got to Edward, the further Charlie and I grew apart.

_It was gonna happen sooner or later_, I thought to myself sadly.

With that thought I walked out of my bathroom. Edward had left 30 minutes ago after he got a call from Jasper asking for help with something.

I got dressed, in the hopes that we could go out to the meadow today. It was a nice sunny day after all.

I wore a light grayish, light blue low rise slim fit boot cut jeans with light and dark washes. That was good for casual as well as dressy depending upon the top. I decided for casual today. I wore a quarter sleeve shirt with silver wrist bands and matching Converse. I put my hair in a messy bun and was on my way downstairs to breakfast. I was the epitome of Bella Swan today.

I didn't take a step into the kitchen before I was startled.

"Bella, glad you're up," A nervous voice called out.

"Oh…ah…Good morning dad. What are you doing here? I thought you would have been gone for the day already, what the fish not biting?" I responded awkwardly. Because that is our relationship now, one big awkward mess.

"Maybe, but I've spent a lot of time with them already. But ah… if…if it is okay with you, how about we spend some time together today?" He asked nervously, He seemed unsure of what my response would be.

And of course he would be. We haven't really been on the best terms lately. Sure I would keep house and make sure that he had dinner and was taking care of himself, but the limited conversations we would normally have, became even more limited, even to the point of nonexistence. After my announcement of Edward's and my plan to go Florida, Charlie and I have been walking on eggshells for the past couple of days now.

But my real concern was his request. Because I was sure it would be a bad Idea to let him try to build a father daughter relationship now, when the end was so close. Things would be so much simpler if we just slowly grew apart. I was even beginning to hope that would be the case. There would be no big search parties or investigations if Edward and I just disappeared. But more importantly, there would be much less of any pain at all in the event of my death, if we were already emotionally estranged one another.

But could I really tell him no, especially now? Because he never put this much effort into things. I could tell he was really trying to extend and olive branch.

_Fine._

"Ah, sure dad, I really wasn't sure what I was going to do today anyway, so I guess I'm up for anything. What did you have in mind?"

"To be honest with ya Bells, I kinda have an errand to run first and it's going to take up most of the day. But I thought we could do it together. We could go for a drive to Seattle; settle up some business, but after we get you some breakfast at the diner of course." He said nervously

He was really trying to be a father to his wayward daughter.

"Seattle? Ah… dad, that's a two hour drive, _one_ way. I'll go, but if I'm honest; it kinda sounds like you're kidnapping me" I said jokingly. Trying my best to lighten the mood.

"Wouldn't dream of it kiddo." He replied with a smile.

Which made me feel a pang of guilt for what I was about to do next. But I had to do this, because even though Charlie was my father, but he wasn't the only man who loved me. And he needed to respect that.

"Sure, let me call Edward and let him know where I'm going first." I said walking backwards away from him into the kitchen for some privacy.

He grumbled at that and looked away frustrated. But I chose to ignore it. I felt bad, but felt no need to start what was going to be very long day alone with my father with an argument.

Charlie and I have never actually discussed in detail Edward's role in my life. Or his leaving, his return, but most importantly, my forgiveness of him. We just left that door closed, and marked it quarantined. There was just too many things on the other side of that door that I couldn't explain fully; and that someone like Charlie would never accept or understand. So why open it at all, if pain and confusion was going to be the only thing that would be gained?

I got my cell out of my pocket and dialed. Edward picked up in one ring as usual.

"Edward, my dad and I are headed to Seattle today. I just called to let you know, beloved," I said smiling into the phone.

Charlie really grimaced at my pet name for Edward. He was looking truly bitter; I was starting to think I _was_ going to get kidnapped.

"Love, don't worry. I already know."

_Alice, of course. _

"Good news is, Emmett, Jasper and I will be in Seattle as well. There is something Jasper wants to look into".

"It's a bright _sunny_ day, Edward. Perfect for a drive, I guess. But, I was sure you guys would find some reason to go on your usual hike in the woods. But if you guys feel more like a drive today, then just be careful." I said, trying to be inconspicuous, but hoping he got what I was trying to tell him.

"And a _drive_ is all that we would be doing. We will be behind tinted window the whole time love, don't worry. Although it is endearing." Edward said, finishing with a chuckle.

"Well, Okay then, I'll leave you to it then. I'll speak to you later beloved. And please remember, that if I could, I would've spent the whole day with you. Because I love you,you know that right?"

"Of course Bella, just as I love you. But be safe ok, Jasper is worried about the situation in Seattle. Stay with your father at all times, okay Bella?" Edward replied

"I will do my best to stay out of trouble, I promise. I love you, gotta go."

And with that, I was ready.

"Okay dad, all set."

"Great, now that Edward gave us his permission, we can be on our way." He stated curtly.

That assumption really grated on me.

"I _told_ Edward what I was doing today, as any person in a healthy relationship would do. I didn't ask for his permission." I said trying not to be rude in return, but was barely making it.

"Theater Bella, we both know who is in control of that so-called relationship, I ..," Charlie paused looking at my face that was growing more and more angry.

"Listen Bells, I don't want to start the day out like this. So let's just go. Come on Bella, let's get you something to eat." He said taking the edge out of his voice.

"Yeah, lets" But my words came out more sharper than I intended.

It looks like we both were going to try to avoid the elephant in the room that his recent comments brought in. But I could already tell that this elephant wouldn't last the whole day. It was only a matter of time.

We hopped in the cruiser and headed to the diner, it as a quiet drive. The only noise came from the open window next to me. The breeze felt good coming through the car.

When we got to the Diner we ordered and began to eat. Charlie seemed pleased at the fact that I ordered a rather large portion of food to start the day.

"Whoa B ells , what brought this on?" He asked smiling at me.

"I lost a lot of weight, something someone of my size can't afford to do. I just decided to put all back where it belonged and then some." I said proudly.

"Good kid, I'm proud of ya. I have been seeing a steady weight increase for while now. I would say you're about 1 pound away from your original weight. I really hated to think that you were secretly trying to be a supermodel and wasn't planning on tell me." He joked.

I giggled at that.

We ate our breakfast, paid the bill and were on our way to Seattle.

After about 40 minutes into our drive, I decided to break the silence.

"So, what are we going to do in Seattle Dad?"

"Well Bells, I was checking in on a missing person's case. On a kid that used to go to your High School a year before you came here. His name is Riley Biers, Good kid coming from good stock. But I don't know what kind of tricks they teach in Seattle, because from his parent and what the police described, he just one day upped and vanished."

_Riley?...Yes, the kid Edward told me about. _

"Well I'm glad I could tag along." And I really meant it.

Most other fathers take their daughters to the mall. Mine planned on taking me to a city with and exponentially increasing murder rate, and look for one person in a city of millions in the hopes that it would bring a mother and father that much closer to closure.

"Me too Bella. Because watching what his parents are going thru, made me realize that I've been taking our time together for granted." He said as he reflected on those thoughts

"Yeah dad you're right, I will be going away to college soon, and we haven't really been speaking like we should lately."

"Yeah, I know kiddo, and I am partly to blame for all that. It's just...well, I just wanted you to just go away, see your mother and have some time to _yourself;_ you know, away from everything here."

_And everyone here_

"I understand, I do. Dad, I simply want introduce the man I love to the ones I love."

"I...I know Bella, I get that, but...Jesus Bella," He said then held his hand up in a way of a wordless apology. " Just… give me moment with that okay?" He said frustrated.

"Sure dad, take all the time you need." I said with understanding. I will at least give him that much.

His moment lasted the rest of the way to Seattle and entire trip to the police Dept. where he made his inquiries and came up empty handed. Riley Biers had truly vanished.

Not only that, the Seattle P.D's wall of missing people, and murder victim's kept right on growing. Charlie and I watched as new pictures got put up, and saw husband, wives, fathers, and mothers coming in for updates on the missing loved ones.

Looking at all the dysfunction that surrounded us from the frustrated officers, and weeping loved ones. Then the angry relatives, slamming pictures down on the table rather than fill out another missing persons description report. It was clear that this situation was not on its way to improving. Things were getting progressively worst, and the there was nothing the officials could say expect, 'we are looking into it', to the frustration to everyone involved.

_Jasper may really be on to something here._

We overheard detectives complain about the lack of results and the number of opened cases, as they left.

_Something was really off here_.

"Come on Bells, let's let them get back to work." Charlie said to me, but was warily watching the surroundings of a police department clearly on high alert.

I nodded at him. This scene was a far cry from what you see day to day in the small town of forks. Just looking at charlie I saw the real reason he wanted to leave. I could see that if he stayed any longer he would never leave till he solved each and every case. He eyes was practically screaming it.

"You got what you needed?"

"Yeah…sure kid" Charlie said, barely pulling his eyes off all the action. "Come on Bells, let get you home."

After getting some fast food, we were on the way back to Forks. It was 2 o'clock so we should be back by 4 or so.

"Bells thanks for putting up with me today, I know it was crazy seeing all that. But I do appreciate you spending time with your old man."

"Of course dad, don't worry about it. I enjoyed it believe it or not. I'm just upset that you won't be going back to the Biers with better news about their son."

"Yeah, me too kiddo." He said dismally.

We stay quiet for a few minutes till Charlie uncharacteristically broke the silence.

"Bells, before we get back, can we talk about your relationship?" he asked slowly and nervously.

And here it was, the real reason why he wanted me to tag along. But I was ready, and was more than happy to approach the subject. Because, I too wanted to get something cleared up.

"Yeah dad, I think that would be a good Idea ." I said, giving him a small comforting smile trying to lighten the mood as much as possible.

"You do?" he asked surprised, looking at me suspiciously

"Yeah dad, no worries. I see it you know? I see how frustrated you get every time I mentioned Edward, or use any terms of endearment to describe him, and I don't want that. Dad, I just want the men in my life to get along."

"Bells that's… a tall order. I don't kno...," He stopped and looked at me. "Let's just take baby steps ok"

"Baby steps then, I'm okay with that." I said looking at him. His mouth seemed full of questions, he must have been dying to get them off his chest. Fine, let me see if I can help him with some of those.

"Go on dad, ask away"

He nodded, but took a full minute before he began.

"Bella, You're a smart girl, always have been, you have made one smart choice after another, then _he_ came along. At first I thought you made another excellent selection, he looked like a good kid from good stock, but that was all for show I suppose. Because he left you. He and his whole family just, disappeared. And if that wasn't bad enough; he didn't even leave you a single way to get in contact with him. It was almost criminal. But what really got me upset Bella, is how he came back you're your life and how you just accepted him. Bella you're too smart for that, way too smart. Which is why I just can't understand how you allowed him to wrap you around his finger?"

I heard this all before, no matter how many ways it was said, it all came down to why I took Edward back at all. And it always started out the same way. I would get a compliment, then a quick history lesson of some past event or accomplishment, then guilt trip would start.

I nodded along most of his statement, but I couldn't help but smirk at the end of it.

"Something funny bells " He asked looking at me confused.

"Yeah dad, something is funny alright," I told him. "It's funny because, only you, Jacob, Lauren Mallory, and Jessica Stanley, think that I'm some poor girl in need of sympathy because her boyfriend got her wrapped around his finger. But everyone else thinks the exact opposite. They think that I'm am the one that has _him _wrapped around _my_ finger"

"They do?" He asked astonished by that fact.

"Yeah dad they do" I said giggling

"Well what's the truth?"

"The truth is that we are equals in our relationship. We just let the world interpret us in whatever way they want. We are done trying to make them understand, and we are done defending ourselves to them. The people who get it will remain in our lives and the ones who don't can find their own way in this world." I said evenly, but firmly as well.

"So what you're really telling me is that, you would've just cut me out then?" Charlie said warily

"I would never _cut_ you out, you're my father. But, we wouldn't be as close."

"I see". He said glumly.

"Bells, can you tell me why you forgave him so easily?"

"I love him" I responded quickly and easily and without a single thought.

"Bells...,"

"Dad that is the first thing you _need_ to understand. If you can grasp that, then everything else will fall in place. So your first goal is to understand me when I say; I, Isabella Marie Swan, am completely in love with Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

I looked at him and gave him time to let it all sink in. He didn't have to like it, because as a matter of fact he didn't, at all. But he needed to accept it. After I felt satisfied that he grasped that much I proceeded.

"You asked me, how I forgave him so easily, and to that I will have to say; I don't know what you're talking about. I forgave him, yes, but it was _anything_ but easy."

Charlie looked at me with confusion and a new level of interest. And with that I began.

"Dad, I need you to pay attention, you need to hear it all, so please listen to me. Then maybe you can understand why Edward left me the way he did, and why I was eventually able to forgive him."

He nodded slowly with understanding.

Because I knew Charlie will never leave Edward alone if he didn't understand. I needed to do this. Charlie is a cop and all the evidence for my misery and newly developed rebellious nature, kept pointing to Edward. I had to give him some new evidence so he can re-exam his case against my beloved.

I waited for him to nodded, when he finally did I proceeded.

I took a breath.

"Dad, a day after my last birthday Carlisle got an offer from another hospital that he just couldn't refuse. It was a great opportunity for him to work with other great medical minds. If you know Carlisle like I do, you would know he is more of a scientist than a doctor. This opportunity gave him a chance to work on serious medical theories on certain biological functions that will cause to naturally fight off some of the most powerful diseases on its own. He could not pass it up. The opportunity to hold debates in the morning, researching the afternoon, and continue to debate into the night, was too much. Carlisle mind was practically made up even before he knew it himself. But his family knew that about him and was preparing for the move they knew would come; and that's where our trouble began".

Charlie nodded as he took the information in.

"Edward had to move with his family Dad. And I know what you're about to say, but neither he nor I believed in the stability of long distant relationships. But I would've tried for him dad, I loved him that much. But Edward didn't want _me_ to live a futile existence. Even though we both loved one another with every fiber of our beings, he would not keep me tethered to a hope that we would be the exception to the rule. He said he would not watch what we had, die a slow painful death; as conversations about the things that interested us began to differ, and phone calls and emails lose their urgency, and frequency. As we slowly went from speaking daily, to twice a week, then once a month, till once in a blue moon."

I shook my head at the thought. It may have been a lie, but the thought behind a possible future of Edward and I slowly growing apart was painful. But I let that pain in order to make sure Charlie understood where I was coming from.

"To truly understand how painful that would've been to either of us, you would've had to been a participant in the relationship yourself. But I would've tried for him. But _he_ decided to end it. He loved what he had that much, that he would not want to watch it die slow and painfully. He was stronger than I was in that regard."

"Bells..."

"Let me get it all out, please." I asked my father. I needed this out. He only needs to know the parts that would make sense to him.

"So three days after he found out that his family was moving, Edward took me out for a walk into the wood behind our after school."

Charlie grimaced, and gripped the wheel tightly but didn't interrupt

"Edward walked me into the wood. Then he turned and looked at me and told me they were all leaving. And that it was time for us to break up anyway, because I was no good for him. I was just a distraction, and he didn't love me. He told me I would find a new love, someone more worthy of me. He told me in time it would be like he never existed at all".

Charlie was grunting heavily now. I needed to get his mind back on the right path and fast.

"Damn it Bella, I don't get how you let him so far back into your life. Especially after what he did. Bella, he left you for dead in those woods, for dead. And if it wasn't for Sam he would've succeeded. But I guess thanks to all that bullshit he spouted, we didn't get much beyond a corpse after you were found. He seemed to have destroyed almost everything that made you who you were with those words Bella. But Bella maybe you should have listened some of what he told you. Because he was right about you finding someone new, someone who worthy of you; because what he did was not love Bella, please tell me you see that?"

"Charlie, Edward didn't leave me for dead in the woods. We weren't that far from the house when we had our conversation. But when he was done talking, he ran off into the woods, and after I got over my delirium brought on by everything he just told me, I chase after him. But he was long gone, but I just kept running. I got myself lost in the woods."

"Don't, don't you dare put that on yourself. He _left_ you out there, on your own. And if his actions weren't enough, why didn't you listen to his words, why didn't you just move on, why didn't ..."

"Because He lied! That's why Charlie. He lied."

"He lied? Do yo _re__ally_ believe that?" Charlie asked incredulously

"Yes Charlie I do. Edward wanted one of us to have a clean break; he wanted me to move on as fast as possible. He did what he did because he even wanted me to _hate_ him so I can do the impossible which was to forget about him and move on to someone else. But doing all of that wouldn't have helped him forget about me, it wouldn't have helped _him_ not remember me. It wouldn't had given _him_ a clean break, and it wouldn't have made _him_ hate me so that he could move on faster. So in order to ensure that I reached happiness as quickly as possible. So in an attempt to protect _my_ happiness, Edward tried to be selfless and noble, and lied to me for my own good, and turned all the joys of his heart to ash; so that mine would one day flourish and be stronger than before."

Charlie looked like he was still in the fog, but now it was not as dense as before. He was beginning to see the shape of things now.

"That's the kind of person Edward is dad. With him, it's always, _always _me first." I said smiling softly at that fact. Because that was the absolute truth.

"Dad, he was trying to protect me. He loves me, but I would've never have forgiven him If he _just_ loved me. What he put me through was too painful for that. The only reason I forgave him was because I knew now what I should've known when he left, and that is that Edward _cherishes_ me. He truly does." I said firmly as I could whilst still holding a soft smile.

Charlie looked at me with a new level of understanding. I can see the fog lift even more now.

"You almost didn't forgive him?" Charlie said taking a moment to reflect on that. "I am surprised to hear you say that, Bells."

"Dad, I am not the blind love struck girl like everyone is trying to make me out to be, I do have a head on my shoulder you know." I said with small smile.

He smiled at that.

Yes, this was the crux of all Charlie's anguish, my supposed easy surrender to Edward.

"Dad, I did my share of yelling and screaming at Edward, and I made damn sure he knew of the pain and suffering he put us both through. But I did so in private. Because no matter how noble he _thought_ his decision was, he was wrong! He took away _my_ choice, and made a choice for the both of us, and we both suffered painfully for it. And in that respect you are absolutely right to rebuke him. This is why neither of us gave you any grief for bemoaning his existence in my life. We were letting you and everyone else for that matter get over things at your own pace."

Charlie nodded at that.

"Thanks for that, I definitely needed time to understand why you did what you did upon his return. It just didn't seem like it was something my little girl would do."

"No problem. I know you and everyone wanted more, but we won't be disrespecting one another for the sake of appeasing the mob. What purpose would that serve but to continue to separate us and keep us from what we wanted most; each other. We needed the holes in our chest close and the pain it caused gone. And making him or me beg would have prolonged all of that, and that is not what either of us wanted. So we took yours and everyone else's shame and ill will for that decision."

Charlie was looking shamed while he remembered the part he placed in everything I mentioned.

"But seriously dad. How could I _not_ forgive him? He was willing to burn away all the joy in his life to make sure I kept my own. His only _real_ crime was that he underestimated the love I had for him. But neither of us will make that mistake again dad."

Charlie was grimacing but wore a mask of pain and remorse.

"I see. I have been really a jerk about a lot of things concerning him haven't I"?

I nodded slowly. I was not trying to shame him, just make him understand.

"I'm sorry Bells. I _thought_ I was in your corner fighting for you, but it seems I was just part of the mob that was fighting against you guys. I took the wrong side in this, and I'm sorry for that."

I gave have a small smile and nodded at him.

"You guys really had it hard didn't you?"

"There was a time where it felt like it was just us against the world. But we had his family at our side, so that helped. It did give us tougher skin; and it made us realize who we should keep going forward and who we need to let go"

"I see that, you guys really took on the whole town of skeptics to keep what mattered. I'm sorry you had to do that without me, but I'm proud of you Bella; of... both of you really. You guys handled things with more maturity than adults twice your age."

"Thank you dad, Edward and I really appreciate your kind words on this; it's nice to have you back in our corner." I smiled widely at him. Because it was, it really was nice to have Charlie not fighting against us anymore.

"Hey, I'm sorry I ever left your corner kiddo. Even if I didn't even know I did." He said. Then added "Well, me being in your way is over right now. As of this moment you are no longer grounded, and I guess that's makes you are free to go to Edward as you please now; because it seems I had him all wrong. Don't get me wrong, this doesn't mean I will just forget what he's done, and how badly he's capable of hurting, because I can't bells, I just can't. But I can at least try to be a pillar of support for you, and do what I can to protect you in case the worst happens again. But as per Edward...I don't know what to do. I don't want just forgive and forget, too much has happened, he caused too much pain. So I guess...All I can do is just back off and see what happens. Because you're right Bells, he was wrong; but he was wrong for the right reasons. But you if you ever come home in pain again, he's immediately going to jail, got it?" Charlie joked.

"Thank you dad" I said happily. But I was more than happy, I was ecstatic to the point of tears.

"Ah, no waterworks Bells, your old man can't take it." He said trying hide his own happiness.

"Heh, no problem dad, tears of joys. Couldn't help myself".

"Yeah, I know the feeling." He smirked.

We were only 20 minutes outside of Forks now. So I decided to text Edward

B: Almost back in Forks beloved. Where are you?

E: Just leaving Seattle now, but you know how we drive. ; )

B: So I guess I'll see you in an hour then. *crossing fingers*

E: Wait for me love?

B: Do you even have to ask? I will always wait for you. Always.

E: No worries, I will never have you waiting long.

B: Good to know, but I have some great news. I'm off punishment and it seems that Charlie is well on his way to forgiving you as well.

E: Really? That's amazing Bella. I almost can't even believe it, and if it was coming from anyone else I probably wouldn't.

B: Aww, that's sweet. But maybe you should come with a peace offering none the less.

E: What does he need? A new fishing boat? A yacht? A cruise ship? What?

_Ha, that idiot. _

B: LOL. Stop being silly. Sentimental gifts are the way into a 'Swans' heart Edward. Remember that! Luv U VVM

I was holding my phone with pure joy plastered on my face. It must have been like a neon sign begging Charlie to ask the question.

"Bells, you and Edward...you're serious and I know that but...ah..what I'm trying to say is... have you two...um..well, how serious are you two right now?" He barely got out.

I blushed, but this was no time to be bashful. I'm a grown woman who is completely in love with the man that she is with, there is nothing to hide.

"We're very serious" I said

He eyes bulged out his head and I laughed.

"You, you mean, you and ...him...have, you know?" He asked nervously, wondering where and when did he lose his little girl.

I giggled, and sat crossed legged in the passenger seat and I rested my elbow the armrest on the door, all the while staring nonchalantly at the passing scenery outside the window with a soft wistful smile on my face.

I spoke to him thoughtfully and with confidence in every word.

"We have not gotten _that_ serious yet dad" I said, as he breathe a sigh of relief too soon. "But, we will dad, and very soon. I will give myself to him, because he _will_ be my very first and my very last. Not every girl can say that with certainty no matter how hard they try. But I can, because I know the truth of what Edward and I share". I said continuing to smile to myself.

"And to think I just took you off punishment. ugh!" He said. His expression was one of frustration once more, but his tone was one of relief. I'm guessing he's just happy he still has his little girl.

_If only for a little while longer_.

**[END CHAPTER]**

* * *

**Thoughts comments on this particular chapter. Please feel free to comment below. I was would love to hear what you have to say about my version of Bella. I wanted her tough when the times call for it. I find this Bella well balanced. Either case, let me know what you all think, I will be glad to answer any question you may have about anything that was written in this chapter. **

**Do you believe that Charlie was given enough evidence to get him off Edwards back?**

**Do you believe Bella came up with a convincing enough version of events?**

**What do you did you think of what she told him as the reason Edward left? **


	12. Acceptance

**NEW ECLIPSE**

**Bella and Edward are back in forks from their trip to FL. Drama immediately finds them. Time for a reality check..**

**I do not own Twilight. SM does. But feel free to put change in my beggar bowl. **

**CHAPTER 12 "Acceptance"**

**EDWARD**

We were back in the Seattle airport. Three days of Renee was enough. Bella got to see her mother and I was grateful for that. They needed to bond and make up for lost time. But the end it was time for Bella to wrap some thing's up in preparation for her eventual departure from this life.

But the moment we saw her mother, I saw the all too familiar hint of pain and regret in Bella's face, marring her beautiful features. If we didn't have to worry about the Volturi, I would have tried to talk Bella into waiting a few more years, that way she could've gone to college, and enjoy a few more years with her father. But only if she agreed to it. Because if she felt she was truly ready to move on, I would have no problems with that either. I just didn't want her to leave her human life with regrets. And with the Volturi threat over us, like a low hanging blade, it feels like we were rushing ahead of our schedule.

But as happy as Renee was to see Bella and hug her daughter. I could see from the expression and thoughts in her mind as she looked over Bella's shoulder to stare daggers at me; that the initial meeting after abandoning her daughter was going to be punitive.

Renee thoughts of me were nothing like how I remembered in Phoenix. Renee's thoughts resembled a more mature parental version of the childlike optimistic view on life that was there before. But in them I saw that I lost my place of prominence. All she was concerned with the damage that I did to her daughter with my self-righteous decision to leave, and the damage I was still capable of doing.

She looked me over more thoroughly than she did in Phoenix. No longer distracted by my handsome boyish features, and wild bed hair, but at the same time not disregarding them either. She was putting all of what she saw into her calculation, and in the end it all added up to one thing for her; trouble.

To her, I was reduced to nothing but a pretty boy. She believed instantly that my good looks were the real reason Bella took me back and made her unable to let me go.

It made me angry that she thought so little of her daughter, that she would honestly believe that Bella would settle for someone with just surface and no real substance. She should know better.

I shouldn't be surprised, because what else can you expect from a 'parent' who practically left Bella to raise herself and her own mother?

But now she wanted to put aside the role of best friend and take the role of mother, and protect Bella from the trouble she see believed me to represent. Renee was no stranger to heartbreak, but Bella was. Bella who never harmed a soul, had hers crushed, and she almost didn't survive it.

And with that, I decided to remain as respectful as possible. I deserved Renee's initial ire, and suspicion, and much more. Add that to the fact that I couldn't maintain any anger towards anyone looking out for Bella's best interest, no matter how wrong their assumptions were.

With silent animosity building with the first minute of meeting one another again, it was shaping up to be a very long weekend.

But as the weekend went on, my days were spent out of the sun, with the excuse that I was catching up on some random school work that I put off. Alice kept tabs on all my decisions, as she promised, making sure I did nothing that would expose myself.

That left Renee and Bella to go town so to speak. Although they never really went far, and never out of my _hearing_ range of 3 miles. Because there was always the risk that something would happen to Bella, like what happened in Port Angeles, that would force me to expose myself for her safety, but nothing ever did.

But Bella didn't rest on her laurels. She saw the new animosity her mother had for me, and decided to be proactive this time, instead of waiting like we did with Charlie. So on one of their excursions, Bella explained the reasoning for my disappearance and reappearance into her life.

I had to admit, it was better to hear her explain it in real time, than it was to have her re-tell it to me like she did when I asked her how she got Charlie to give me a second chance. Bella was a terrible liar, so she kept her story as close to the truth as possible without even hinting on anything supernatural. But the part that made her mother the angriest were the parts that were absolutely true. I said some truly atrocious things to Bella, words that I vow will never leave my mouth or enter my mind again.

After that explanation, and a phone call to Charlie to see how he felt about things. Renee began to lighten up around me, much like Charlie did. But just like Charlie, She was cautious and wasn't about to greet me with open arms. I was put on a probationary standing, were I would have to earn her trust once more.

But by the end of the trip I was happy; Renee and I were on better terms. And for that alone, it was worth the trip. She had already realized from Bella's reluctance to go further than a certain distance from me that she and I were more connected than the average high school crush. She was planning on calling Charlie to let him know things were much more serious between us than he might have realized.

But she was glad that if Bella was going to give herself to anyone to be her first, that it was someone who cherished her as much as I did. She was just concerned that Bella might take herself off the market permanently too soon. Not that she wanted other suitors for her daughter , but she didn't want her daughter to be married too young.

Again I realized that my ideals might not be fitting for this time. Bella's biggest worry was looking like, 'that girl'. I never really got her views on it till this weekend. But at the same time Renee's thoughts were that Bella was heading down that path and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She would gladly tell her daughter to have all the fun she wanted with me, but there is no need to get married and lock herself down; but she knew her daughter was more like her father when it comes to the heart.

Bella would love only once in her whole life, and never again. And doing so without any supernatural help. That was just Bella.

_I was truly blessed_.

I stared at her as she was stared frustratingly at the carousel, looking for our bags. Truly feeling honored to have her.

"There they are, finally" Bella stated exasperatedly. "I thought you said that flying business class had it perks? The only and advantage I saw was that the flight attendants paid closer attention to _your_ every desire, while completely ignoring the rest of us and my simple request for another soda."

"Well, I did put that to a stop didn't I Bella? Why do you think we had to wait for our bags this long?

"Really? She did this on purpose?" Bella said turning to me in wide eyed surprise.

"She didn't like getting shut down. It happens so rarely, she never got used to it, and she prides herself on taking men from other women. So she took her revenge the only way she could, and got one of the baggers that had a crush on her to hold our bags till the very end." I explained.

"That vindictive skank." Bella said snatching up her luggage, and turning to walk briskly towards the airport exit.

"No worries Bella, that is the last time I plan on using their services. There must be an easier way to travel."

"Not if you want to get there on time there is not."

"Well I guess, anything is better than sailing across the seas for months on end. At least that is what Carlisle told me."

She laughed

_I loved watching her laugh. _

"Well we'll save that option for last. Because I have a feeling we will be going thru them all, especially if the waiting staff keeps prioritizing _you_ over their jobs." She said jokingly.

"No we don't, I have plans my love, big plans." I joked back.

"Big Plans, huh?" She said looking at me with joking suspicion. "Sounds….expensive."

"Well if you _really_ want to know…,"

Bella stopped pulling her luggage and slammed her hands to her ears.

"ah ah ah, don't say another word daddy 'more'-bucks, I don't want to hear it. Just do whatever you feel you need to do. I don't even want to know what the possible receipt of _that _decision is going to be." Bella said with her hands over her ears.

It was my turned to laugh now. She was too adorable.

I took her bag, and kissed her sweetly. Secretly enjoying the fact that she will always accept my kisses.

Then we walked out the airport smiling, hand in hand.

**BELLA **

We were practically flying, as we drove on our way to school in Edwards Volvo SUV, but this time I didn't care, not only that, I wish he sped up a little more. I promised Charlie that I wouldn't miss school on Monday no matter what if he gave us his blessing to go see Renee last weekend, and I intend to keep my word.

I rested plenty on the flight in, so I wasn't feeling jet lagged or anything. I was all caught up in school. I was no longer grounded. So I had no stress there.

Edwards and I's explorations were still reaching new heights even though we did have to put it on pause this weekend, after trying and failing miserably. What could I say, Edward was a god with his hands. But the real reason was that Renee was a much lighter sleeper than Charlie, and those newer homes carried way more sound than should ever be allowed. I should know, it was one of the main reason I left to live with Charlie, and left Renee and Phil alone to enjoy their first year as newlyweds.

But I didn't want to be late because I didn't want Charlie to start putting strikes against Edward again. Charlie and Edward were working things out, I don't suspect they would be fishing buddies anytime soon, but they were moving past Edward's leaving.

And although they may never be fishing buddies, Edward could teach Charlie a thing or two about hunting. That venison meat that Edward brought in from one of his 'hunting trips' really put a notch on his belt with Charlie.

I'm glad he took my advice and got Charlie a gift with meaning instead of pure value. Thanks to that, I got a good long break from cooking fish. I had to actually download a new cook book to prepare it properly. I didn't mind, as matter of fact I rather enjoyed it. Something to look forward to.

I had to admit, the three of us in the backyard, cutting up the meat and preparing it, was great. Charlie taught me how properly skin a deer and separate the meat at the joints. Charlie and Edward got rid of the innards, and prepared what I cut up to be separated into meat we were going to use right away and meat we would need to salt and leave for later or give away.

Either way, it was the perfect gift. It gave Edward and I quality Charlie time. And Charlie got a great opportunity to teach me about something he truly knew and cared about.

I took special care of Edward that night. He earned it.

"Bella, we won't make the bell but we won't be too late either."

"That's fine." I said taking his hand in my own, and kissing the back of it.

He smile softly at me, then turned back to the road, and entwined our fingers.

I went back to concentrating on how great everything was, as I looked out the window watch the slight drizzle run up the windshield of Edward's fast moving Volvo. I then turned to watch the greenery that surrounds the quiet road we were on. I breathed in long and deep, and had a smile of utter contentment plastered on my face.

Because with a few minor exceptions, thing were perfect.

_But I guess being close to perfect without actually obtaining it, is how perfect was actually supposed to be. And if that was the case, then things were in fact perfect. _

I smiled at that notion.

After another moment or two in blissful silence the car phone rang. It was connected to Edward's Bluetooth. From the caller ID on the dash, I could see it was Jasper. It had to be serious. He is not the type to call without a purpose.

_Goodbye to my halcyon moment. _

"Jasper what's going on?" Edward answered in a business like tone. Clearly he and I were on the same wavelength about my future brother in law.

"A lot, we had a hell of a weekend while you were away. But that is not where I need your focus. Emmett, Rosalie and I are positioned a mile inside the tree line that surrounds Forks High School. Reason being, there are two wolves awaiting your arrival in the parking lot."

_Oh my god _

"Are the planning on attacking us?" I asked quickly.

"No Bella I don't think so. They have secret to protect just as much as we do. But they are deep within our territory, and they came uninvited, Alice had to face them_, alone_." Jasper said, his voice straining at the end.

He clearly must've thought he had failed in his duties to protect his mate. Or could've failed her if the wolves did decided to attack instead of talk.

Either case I don't think he would be so lax in for the rest of our time here.

"Then what do they want?" Edward asked.

"You or Bella, they only want to talk to you or Bella."

Or_ Bella? This was something they could do without Edward. It must be Jacob. He must be back on his feet, and trying to imprint on me! _

"Edward, It Jacob, he's trying to imprint on me, stop the car, we can't let him do it!" I said panicked.

"Imprint?" Jasper asked through the phone "Yes, that may very well be it."

"Yes, I know he is, I can hear them now". Edward said sternly. "But we are going anyway, because from the others' thoughts, Jasper was right; they really did have a busy weekend."

_What? Is he serious? Would he risk me like that? No, no he wouldn't. I had to trust him. But I was still scared to death._

"Edward, about his imprinting, are you..."

He squeezed my hand to comfort me.

"Bella, stop worrying. I would never jeopardize us, by 'testing' our love on something like this. I'm 100 percent sure that his imprint will fail as it has done every other time he has tried before." Edward said confidently but continue when I saw I still wasn't completely sold. "Bella, do you remember the story about Sam and Emily that you said Jacob told you?" He waited till I nodded "Well Jacob didn't fill you in on everything, he gave you the rosiest version of events as possible. Because back when he was trying to convince me you were his; his thought were coming in loud and clear. Add that to the thoughts coming off the other wolf he is with now; it's clear that even if you are his imprint, which you're most definitely not, you still have the ability to deny it."

"I do?" I asked relieved and surprised. "I thought it was a supernatural connection that warps the mind of its victims and makes them believe that they are deeply in love with one another."

"It is, and it does, but only _after_ the imprinted accepts the imprint. Which of course you won't, will you?"

"Of course I won't" I said quickly "Thank god. But I still don't get it. If getting your mind from was the bright-side then what would you consider the dark? And what does that have to do with Emily or Sam?"

"Emily was Leah's family; she didn't want to hurt her, because she knew how much Leah cared for Sam, so she denied the imprint."

"She did? But they are together now, how did that happen?"

"They are together now only after the fact Bella. You remember the scars Emily has?"

"Yes?..." Then it hit me where he was going. "Oh my god, did Sam attack Emily on purpose?"

"Yes, he did. That is what happens to those who deny the imprint. Because to the pack, imprinting is a way to make sure the strongest genes gets passed to the next generation. A definite way to make sure that the next generation is as strong as or stronger than the last. Emily was a better carrier for Sam line than Leah, so Leah was passed up; and all feelings that were for her, were taken over by thoughts of Emily. Sam didn't have a choice either. Once he saw Emily, he became instantly protective and possessive over her. But when Sam move so secure for his own and ask her to be his imprint and to love him and only him. That is when all Emily's trouble began. She had no romantic feelings of love for sam, and out of her love and respect for Leah, she told him no. But then all those feelings that Sam had momentarily flip into an inversed version of themselves. All trust and love turned to into feelings of betrayal and hatred, and Sam attempted to kill Emily in his rage. But a villager saw what happening and shot at Sam and chased him off before he could kill her. But it was too late, the once great Makah tribe beauty was no more, she was badly mutilated, and was in the need of serious medical attention, but the Quileute's did not want to bring her to the hospital were their great enemy worked. So that led to another conflict between the Makah's and the Quileutes and almost dissolved their union. The Makah tribe over rode the opinion, concerns and warnings given by the Quileutes and took Emily to Forks general. They saved her life, and did what they could about her scars, but she will never be considered a beauty ever again. But while she was 3 weeks into recovery, Sam came to her in her hospital room. His mind was reverted back to its former self, with no trace of imprinting. He believed he succeeded in destroying the need for Emily, but it didn't excuse what him for what he had done to her. So he came to make amends. But once he saw her, it started all over again. The 'pull' of her was too much, he instantly imprinted, and asked her to be his once more. Emily was terrified as soon as he walked in, and she had no one there to come to her aid. So in order to save her life, she said yes. But from the memories I got, I could tell she only said it to buy time, but that didn't matter. Because as soon as she accepted, her mind began to warp and all hate, anger and fear, inversed to love, joy and trust. Imprinting literally stole her mind from her. She may be walking around right now, but the Emily everyone who loved her knew, died on that hospital bed as soon as she agreed to be Sam's."

I was shocked and revolted by what I was hearing. This was not making me feel better at all.

"Bella, that whole thing is just one big safe guard to make sure that their imprints doesn't mate with another and give birth to a stronger heir inside the same pack or outside with a rival pack. But it all boils down to a kind of supernatural version of, 'If I can't have you, no one can' type deal. Jacob gave you a version filled with only half truths. The full truth is clearly more horrendous than he is willing to admit, even to himself. Bella, Jacob is wrong, and even if he was right imprinting itself is wrong. It's all about finding the most qualified breeding partner to ensure the strength of the next generation. It has nothing to do with love, nothing at all."

I nodded, but I was feeling more angry than scared now. Edward was right, Sam killed Emily. Whatever that thing is, it is not the Emily that her friends and family knew and hasn't been for a long time. And now Jacob was planning the same fate for me.

"Fucking monsters!" Rosalie raged out seemingly out of nowhere thru the speakerphone. "Are you telling me that, that girl has been forced to love the man who assaulted her like that, just because he couldn't fucking take no for an answer? Why the hell aren't we killing these two right now, huh tell me?!" Rosalie asked of anyone.

I was surprised, I didn't think Rosalie would ever be trying to champion the cause of someone from the reservation. But her anger was most definitely not misplaced.

_It really would be much simpler just to end this threat right now._

_Wait, am I really ok with that?_

"Yeah, isn't one of them trying to imprint on my little sis? And after she tells him where he can stick it; isn't he going to attack her?" Emmett said. "Well I say the hell with that, if he does I want in on the action. This weekend was great but this would really make my day, so can some please just give me the word?" He asked of anyone willing to say yes.

There was no point in asking what he wanted permission for. He wasn't doing a good job of hiding his intentions.

_But is that really ok? It's one thing to tell Edward it's okay to kill, but now that it was an actual possibility, and stood a very good chance of happening in the next few moments, was I really ok with it?_

"There won't be any action, not here at least. Like I said before, too many chances to expose ourselves". Jasper said. "But if things get out of hand, we can get them a place where there are no witnesses. We're here to make sure that if they get out of hand, that they don't make it home. They are in our territory after all."

_So we would be defending ourselves. But still…_

"Alright!" Emmett said excitedly.

"Finally" Rosalie said with a hint of relief.

_Could they all really be that happy to end lives? No matter how justified I don't think anyone should be that happy to take a life._

I turned and saw that Edward was looking at me. His eyes looked like they have been measuring my expression as the others have been expressing themselves. I didn't want him to see me look disappointed so I turned my face towards the window.

"Carlisle is not going to like it, but it's not like _we_ went looking for them on their land" Edward said softly to them but was still looking at me warily.

He was watching me thru my reflection of the glass and I did the same to him.

"Bella?" Jasper asked of me. Causing my head to snap to the center console on the dashboard. I couldn't believe that they were including me in this.

I knew what he wanted, what they all wanted. This was my new life, and I was a member of the family. We all needed to agree on what needed to happen if the wolves lost control of themselves here. Especially after I shut down Jacob.

_You're mated to a vampire stupid, and this is your new family, and they want you're decision right now. Accepting Edward and his…no our family, means you have to accept all of him and them. And not just the parts that make you smile, but the parts that make you want to cry. Especially the parts that make you want to cry. _

_Accept it already!_

My heart was racing, and Edwards was looking at me with pity and remorse, I turned from his crushing gaze once more and I tried to focus then.

After a few moments and a lot of quick short breaths, my decision was made.

And the truth was it had been made for a long time now.

I breathed in deeply

_Turn it all to ash_

Then I let it all out.

"You're in the wrong place then Jasper. If you want to ambush them, you will need to be on the road that Edward and I just took, no one is there and it would be the road they will be most likely to take to get back to La Push. If you can't get them into the woods, then you can make it look like an accident. There are a bunch of trees that looks like they are about to topple over anyway. Also don't forget to leave blood on the broken windshield and steering wheel, and tire marks showing they attempted to avoid the felled tree and that they failed miserably in said attempt. And no punches, they will leave black and blue fist imprints, that won't heal after they are gone; which will leave open questions of foul play. They will need to have deep gouges, so don't spread your fingers apart, keep them close together. You don't want to leave claw marks, just gouges, this as a car accident, not a wild animal attack. Also make sure only one has a broken neck, two seems unrealistic. It will be more believable to anyone outside our family and theirs that they died in a car accident. Whatever happens after that, I will be too human to help you, sorry" I finished.

Surprising, even to myself. It's one thing to agree to a death, another thing entirely to plot the entire murder.

Edwards's eyes were wide as saucers. He was clearly in a state of amazement and awe.

"Well, well, well. It looks like she has some brains as well as banana peels for slippers." Rosalie sarcastically commented.

Emmett just gave a long whistle, clearly impressed by my willingness to stick with the family thru hell or high water.

"Excellent Bella, you picked well Edward. We will reposition ourselves as soon as the wind blows to cover our movement."

He hung up then.

I grabbed Edward's hand and held it tightly to my mouth and kissed his knuckles.

"I know Edward, I know. But it will be up to them if they make it home; I wash my hands of it. If they can act respectfully then they have nothing to worry about. But if they threaten our lives, I don't want to give them a chance to do it again. We have the right to defend what is ours. And you're mine and I won't give you up easily. I will turn all the world to ashes to keep you with me Edward. _All _of it. I love you that much." I said pressing my cheeks onto the back of his hand, staring into his eyes.

He stopped the car 100 yards outside the school. And leaned over to me and whispered inches from my lips.

"All of it." He said softly as he stared passionately into my eyes. We were kissing heavily soon after, forgetting our initial rush to get to school. It no longer looked school might be an option today.

**EDWARD**

To say that we were all impressed to with Bella would be an understatement. From her previous facial expression she was giving off at our siblings spoke, I knew she would agree in the end, but it would a difficult decision for her to make. As it should be. I was expecting a reluctant 'yes' or 'okay' at the most 'do whatever you have to do' type of response. But to plan the whole thing out almost instantly was simply amazing. Since I was close enough now to hear all of my siblings thoughts. I could easily say that they were in full agreement.

Jasper's, assessment of her tactical intelligence shot up 10 notches. He was beyond impressed with the minor details that she added when she said no punches or claw marks and advising to keep our fingers close together and only make gouges. These were things we would've easily never thought of and tried to over compensate for after the fact. Gouges would make a lot more sense than claw marks all over the place.

Rosalie, still didn't like the fact that she was given up her humanity, but did admit if only to herself that Bella would make a better vampire than she ever did a human. She at least surrendered that much.

Emmett kept it simple. He was just excited that Bella provided and excellent game plan to follow.

But never did I want to peek inside her head more. What other mysteries are inside there? It seems to me that I will have an eternity to figure all of them out.

_Fine by me. _

I broke our kiss and looked lovingly and proudly into her eyes. And watched her lick her lips getting all of my excess into her mouth. I loved when she did that. She wanted nothing of me to go to waste.

I couldn't help but to lean in again and lick her neck and cheek lovingly. If we were going to face the mongrel, he was going to know who she belongs to.

I pulled back and grinned at her, and she blushed. I loved that too. She knew I was marking what was mine.

"Make sure to get the other side Edward." She said, turning her face exposing her other cheek.

I snickered and did as I was bid.

"Come on love, let's go ruin someone's day" I said then began driving again.

She smiled, as she shook her head.

'_I hope that's them. Let's get this over with. Maybe after this fails, he would give it up already... Nah, probably not.' _

One of the wolves' thought. His thoughts were light and playful. I was surprised especially since he transformed less than 5 days ago.

_Him and his sister Leah. That makes 8 wolves now. Still not a match for us, be we won't be getting out without someone getting a scratch or two._

But I was still surprised that his sister transformed as well. And she was the same girl that Sam left for Emily. It's clear now that she may have been the stronger of the two candidates after all.

_So what went wrong?_

_'I've seen this done a thousand times all she needs to do is look at me, and whatever love she has for me will grow till she loves nothing but me.'_ Jacob thought.

_Damn Mongrel. Let's get this over with._

"I really hope this works out like you said Edward. I don't want my mind to be taken over with feelings and illusion of love for Jacob." Bella said nervously.

"It won't love, I promise. Just remember it's in your control, and in the astronomical chance that it does. I will end him on the spot releasing you from its hold."

"Okay great, there is a plan B then. Thank god" She said sarcastically, but relaxing once more.

"Bella my faith is not with the supernatural or anything else. It's with you love. I have faith in your love for me and only me. The imprinting will only happen if by some horrendous twist of faith you change your mind about you and me in the next 30 yards and accept Jacob's imprint on you." I said trying to keep things as light as possible.

But even hearing the words leave my mouth my stomach began to twist. The thought that there was even an atomic particle of a chance, of that very thing happening; made me want to retch.

"Ugh, you're right, then I am beyond safe" She replied making a face of disgust.

We found parking then got out the car. I smelled them immediately. What a foul stench to begin the day with. But they more or less thought the same of me.

Bella and I crossed the parking hand in hand with determination etched on both our faces. We walked forward thru the parking lot in the light drizzling rain.

Great, if the normal stench of wet dog and rot wasn't enough, Actual wet dog and smelly rot was worst.

_Remind me to kill werewolves on sunny days only. _

This scent was appalling. I couldn't even imagine this following me everywhere for all time. One more reason to get out of Dodge.

_'Come on look at me, in the eyes, the eyes'_ Jacob was repeating while burning a hole at Bella's face.

_'Jeez dude, could it be more obvious what you're trying to do? I'm sure her mind reader boyfriend already knows what he's trying to do.' _

I nodded at him.

_'Whoa, cool. Well that confirms that. At least he is a cool customer unlike hot dog over here'_

I laughed at his nick name for the mongrel, causing Bella to look at me, and Jacob to grimaces as he wondered confusedly at that I was laughing at.

I must say, I was starting to rethink my stance on all wolves based on this kid alone. It seems he has excellent control on his anger. As a matter of fact the only annoyed thought he has, has nothing to do with me, only Jacob.

Looking at Jacob again, I could see that my prejudice was based on him, Sam and Paul. Because they were wolves who just let themselves get taken over by their transformation and not try to fight for their humanity. Because clearly it is possible. I will have to take a closer look at them individually and make assessment from there instead of grouping them together.

But having Jacob stare at Bella like that was grating on me. So I spoke up.

"Finally able to walk on your own again huh mongrel?" I asked picking a sensitive memory from his mind. His recovery was a painful one. They had to break and reset his bone more than once, or else his body would've have ended up as crooked as his mind seems to be.

_'Ouch, that musta hurt his pride a bit'_ Seth thought.

Jacob just growled, and pictured mutilating me. But the image of me standing over him, unhurt and staring at him indifferently, like he was an insect, seem to be fresh in his mind every time he imagined trying to take me on by himself.

_Well, that seem to brought him to heel_

"Well is it working mongrel?" I asked coolly

"No leech, she is not looking at me!" He yelled still staring into her face.

"I don't want to be your imprint." Bella said sternly, but looking everywhere but at him. "I am already taken, can't you respect that?"

"But Imprint provides a better form of love than what he can do you for you. Don't you want to even give yourself that chance, give _us_ that chance?" Jacob said softly and sadly.

_'What? Is he crazy?...wait yes he is. Imprint could give two craps about love. She need the truth bro' _Seth thought.

_I liked this kid._

"Jake, she needs to hear it all. Let her choose bro". He said calmly to Jake. Then turned to look at Bella. "Bella, my name is Seth Clearwater. Our parents have been _hanging_ out a lot."

She looked up at him.

"Hey, yeah I know, sorry I haven't met you till now."

"Hey no worries, I could say the same" He said happily. "Well as you can see, Jake here is on a private mission of his own to imprint on you. No use trying to be subtle about it now. "

"Yeah I see, that," Bella said gruffly. "But it's not gonna work, and even if it does, it still won't, got it?!"

Seth nodded and saw that Bella knew more about imprinting than he originally thought. He looked to me and I nodded to him. He guessed that I filled her in already.

_'Excellent, well that is one mission down. No need to worry about her saying no. It seems she already has a protector, and I know he can handle Jake. I just got to make sure Jake gets out alive'_

I nodded at him again. I see, he was here for Bella's safety as well.

_'Nice, like I thought. He's a real cool customer. I appreciate it man.'_ He thought smiling happily.

I thought about our plan and I had to give them a pass this time. For Seth's sake. I couldn't bring myself to harm him. He was too... innocent. One of the most innocent minds I ever encountered. I would have to inform the other to let them go.

_Jacob, that lucky bastard. If he brought someone like Paul, we would've followed Bella's original plan. _

"Bella?..." Jacob started to say softly, but was cut off by Seth.

"Cut it out Jake. Even a lame could tell she would say no even it did work. Are you planning on attacking her right here in the school yard? I won't help you if you do, and he will put his foot in your ass again."

"So you would leave a member of the pack to fight alone then?" Jake asked incredulously as he growl at Seth.

"Jake, I'm here to stop you from doing something stupid, not support you. I got your back bro no worries, just not in the way you think." Seth replied smartly.

But there were other matters and we were never going to get to them if we didn't get this out of the way.

"Bella, it's ok. We won't get anywhere until Jacobs attempts to imprint on you and fails. So go ahead and stare at him." I said confidently.

And why not, the mongrel seems to be missing a key factor. There is no 'pull' between him and Bella, not like there was for Sam and Emily. All he is going off of is desire and lust.

"Okay, but first..." She pulled me in for a passionate kiss, and then proceeded to mark me by licking my jugular lightly; then released me. "Okay, do your worst you unbelievable jackass."

'_whoa, that girl's taken. Realized the obvious already jeez' _Seth thought_._

"_Disgusting, how can she stand to be with him. He is not even alive. I need to break this bond right now.'_

Jacob growled at our kiss and especially her licking of me. And Seth look at him warily, ready to step in if he had to. He knew he couldn't take him, but also knew Jacob couldn't possibly fight knowing he would have to fight a battle on two fronts against already bad odds.

The mongrel squared his shoulder and looked directly into Bella's eyes. He was replaying all the memories he had of other imprints he saw in Sam and Quills mind. He was practically trying his best to force the feelings of the crush he has on Bella thru her beautiful brown eyes. He focused made his eyes go wide then squint again. And... Nothing.

"She is not your imprint Jacob." I said relieved. I knew it wasn't going to work, but still.

Bella smiled widely and gave me a crushing hug. "I'm all yours beloved, and no one else's."

I hugged her back tightly as possible, and peppered her hair with kisses.

"But...How can she not be, when I love her so much?" Jacob finally acknowledging the truth.

Bella and I just looked at him.

"It's okay buddy, now you know. Your imprint is out there I'm sure" Seth said trying to placate him. Just glad things worked out the way they did. Because if he imprinted and was turned down, that would have been the worst outcome.

I growled at Jacob's next thoughts as he looked a Bella in my arms.

'_The mind control, he got to her first' _Jacob thought angrily, but then turned to Bella.

"Bella, no matter what, I will always love you, _Always_. I will love every single heartbeat. You and I were meant to be. Seth is right, I may find my imprint one day, but that is _not_ love, it's just a mating call; but what I feel for you _is_ love. It's love Bella, pure and simple."

"Jake..." Seth said but was cut off by Bella.

"Jacob, you have to stop this, please" Bella said sympathetically but firmly. "You can't say things like that to me. I don't care for you the same way you care for me. My entire being loves only one person, and I am holding him right now. I already explained to you that we are inseparable. I love him and I am loved in return. Jacob, that is what you need to find for yourself. And you're not going to find that chasing after me and hating Edward for having me. You need to turn around and see who is chasing you Jake. Give _her_ a chance, whoever she may be. Don't live your life this way. Find love, _real_ love. Not imprinting, actual love." Bella said compassionately as possible.

"I did turn around and find her. She was the girl that chased me after I threw mud at her face; she was the girl that grew up to be you. Don't you see, I did find the girl that chased after me, and I've been chasing her. I did Bella" He said sadly.

He was not manipulating her this time. He really was hurting. She looked at me to confirm, and I nodded to let her know he was being truthful now.

But she surprised me all the same as she broke from my grasped and walked towards him.

*Slap*

"Jacob Black, wake the fuck up." she said angrily. Bella was a bleeding heart, but she was bled out in his case. "That girl was dirty and livid. She was not chasing you with love in her heart. That is _not_ what I meant for you to have and you know it. Find _love _Jacob, not fantasy and misinterpretations. Actual love. And find it from someone other than me, got it?" Bella told him harshly. Then walked backwards towards me and reached out for my hand.

I grasped hers and held it tightly and proudly.

"But you were supposed to _be _that love. It was supposed to be us Bella, you and _me_, not him; you and me. All you had to do was accept me, as I did you." Jake stated as calmly as he could, but he was beginning to anger.

"Jacob, you're not listening to me or common sense. Your father and my father made promises that _neither_ one of them should have made. They promised to give something that was not theirs to give. _Edward_ and _I_ the rulers of my heart Jacob, us and us alone. If I promised myself to you, which I never did or would _ever _do; that would be one thing. But I have _never_ made such a pact with you have I?" She waited until he shook his head. "Then you shouldn't be so surprised that I gave my heart to another, nor should it upset you so much. Those feelings and emotions are all creations of falsely planted thoughts in your mind Jacob. You _need_ to let them go. You need to let _me_ go." She stated firmly.

"No! Never. I won't let you go Bella." Jacob yelled sounding as demented and off balance as only I knew him to be. "I can't. I love you. Every single heartbeat that you have makes me love you more." Jacob said heatedly. Then turned to me, staring daggers. "And your right? There is something that has rule over your heart, that is keeping you from loving me too. Because I know that you did once." Then he turned back to Bella and began to speak more desperately. "You turned to me of all people when _he_ wasn't around. You clung to me and no one else. Even you have to see that must've meant something. You needed me once, you wanted nothing more than to be around me once, then _he _came back and all that went away. I was important to you once wasn't I? Or was _that_ a delusion too? Am I crazy, or didn't that happen? Is it wrong that I want to be important to you again? Is it? Tell me!"

Bella said nothing. She looked down clearly feeling the guilty at what she done. But I wasn't about to just stand here, she was my mate, my other half, and he was trying to shame and guilt her. Guilt us both.

"No, in that you are not wrong" I answered causing all eyes to snap to me. All looking slightly shocked at my admission. But I wasn't done speaking yet. "She did come to you, and yes, she did seek you out daily, all that is true. She needed a friend at best, or a simple distraction from her pain at worst. You were both for a time. Nothing more. And if you feel that she used you to suit her purposes, then I can't fault you and say you're wrong in that assumption. But if you thought that her calling on you was ever meant to be thought of as love, then I would say you are certifiably insane." I said ending sternly.

Bella squeezed my hand finding her strength again.

"Jacob, do you remember when I found out where Edward was, did you see me hesitate at all in running to him? No, not even a step. I left the security of my father the protection of the tribe, all of Forks and you behind without a second thought or a backwards glance. And ran towards a love that I didn't even know for sure still wanted me; but I ran towards him as fast as any car or plane could carry me. And I didn't care what I found at the other end, just as long as I found him. Jacob, at one time, when I considered you a friend, there was a lot of things I would have done for you, that any _friend_ would've done for one another. But I would never had done that. Not for you, not ever. You were never that important to me. You were only ever a friend, nothing more. So let go of the delusions that my touches and hand holds and smile towards you meant more than what they were. They did not. I touch and hold and smile at things all day Jacob, that doesn't mean I love them. So let go, Jacob. Let it all go already."

I was so proud of her. I was harsh and hard, she was patient and soft. I never felt more pride in her and us, as I do now.

But Jacob was growling, but it was more due to shame than anger. He didn't like the fact that I told Bella about what he thought about his signs of perceived affections. He should get used to it, because I won't be holding back any secrets from her ever again. Especially not in his case.

"Aw Jake, she right ya know? You're just making it worse. Can't you see that she in love with someone else? You gotta let it go buddy. It's all in your head, and all ours for that matter." Seth tried to add.

We all just watched him stand there, soaking wet, looking at Bella softly. But Bella just ignored his stares wrapped her arms around my waist and waited for his reply.

He thoughts were scattered, but no matter what they had one theme. Bella.

"I will try not to harass you anymore Bella. But I will never let you go, I can't. But if you can, I want you to try and think about me okay? Think about my words to you, and compare your love for me to his every day. And if you ever find that your love for me is more than his or even just as much as his; then come to me Bella, come to me when you're good and ready. When you're done with your bloodsucker boyfriend. I will be waiting for you. I will always wait for you, I don't age, and I have the time. Because you _are_ worth the wait Bella; I know you're worth it." he pleaded.

All else in attendance just shook their heads, and looked away from his mad plea.

"Jacob" Bella said looking at her feet. "you're setting yourself up for a lot of emotional pain and heartache. You have to..." Bella tried to say.

"They are my problems Bella, it's my pain, and I don't care how much it hurts. I can handle it." Jacob said quickly, before Bella could say anymore.

"Fine, if you don't care about how much it hurts, then I won't care about how much I hurt you. Because you're right, they are _your_ problems. Good luck Jacob. I honestly hope you find a peaceful way to deal with your situation. But I have given you my final response. I have made my choice. All I can ask is that you respect that choice and bother me no more." Bella said giving him as quick sad smile.

Jacob made no moves to acknowledge what Bella just told him. He just looked at her feeling and looking rejected.

She turned and leaned into our hug even more. Placing her head on my chest and no longer bothering to be concerned with Jacob, who was still staring at her.

_'Too bad for us, this is not just his problem anymore. It's the entire pack's problems now, ugh. This is going to suck.' _Seth thought to himself.

"Ok down to business" Seth said. "We had problem with a redhead this weekend."

**[END CHAPTER]**

**I did this chapter, reluctantly. I didn't want these B x JB to meet again, for a while longer. But… It just made more sense this way. JB needed to be given a chance to try and convince Bella that this he is where she belongs. [fool] **

**So what did you thing of Renee?**

**Or the Airport scene?**

**So what did ya think of Bella's plan of action?**

**So what do you think of my partly borrowed version of imprinting? **

**So what did you think of the Bella x JB exchange? **

**Is JB completely mad to believe as he does in your eyes? **

**Tune in folks, next week Seth is going to give Edward a good Description of a fight. And I will reveal a new piece of the vampire world. Something you have never ever read before. **


	13. The Chase

**NEW ECLIPSE**

**I am taking all of you to school this chapter so pay attention. Time to learn something new. **

**I don't own twilight. But don't tell my groupies!**

**CHAPTER 13: THE CHASE**

**BELLA **

"Victoria!

No needing asking which redhead he meant.

"Yep, if that's her real name". Seth replied humorously.

He was nothing like Jake. And I was glad that Edward seems to acknowledge that too. I hope the others would pick up the difference in his demeanor and let them go back to La push.

"Tell us what happened?" Edward asked.

"No! This is pack business. It happened on our land. We just came to tell you to keep your Meat-head brother off our lands, it's a violation of the treaty, and we won't stand for it." Jacob sneered at Edward.

_How dense can he be?_

"So you came on _our_ land to tell us that?" I said.

_How brainless was that? _

Edward looked down at me and smiled at me proudly. He liked the fact that I included myself. I smirked back at him. But I am family now. The only difference between me and them is time. In a few months I will be a vampire. So might as well get the world used to the idea as much as I can now.

Then Edward then and gave a low growl in Jacob's direction, causing me to adjust my gaze as well.

Looking at Jacob, I could see why Edward was so concerned.

_God, his eyes were practically glowing at me. _

He completely missed my loving looks at Edward a moment a go and just concentrated on the fact that I spoke to him at all. That alone was probably giving him hope for something in the future.

_Jacob Black was slowly turning into a twisted individual. _

"Bells... Jake said softly.

Ugh, I really disliked when _he_ used that name. It sounded too familiar. Gave too many reminders of when I looked at Jacob as a friend.

But as a _former_ friend, I could do this one last thing.

"Isabella, Jacob. Not Bells, or Bella. My name is Isabella to you." I said annoyed.

I needed to keep him at every emotional distance possible. Hopefully he would get what I was trying to do for him in the long run. Because if he hates me, he won't torture himself with unrequited love for me.

It looks like I would be repaying that debt after all. Just not in the way he thought. I would save him. By not letting him waste his life chasing after me.

Edward looked to me and gave a small steady smile. I think he figured out what I was doing. God I loved him. Even now he could show compassion for his natural enemy in all things. I used the one hand I had wrapped around his waist squeezed him to me tighter. Molding him to my side, where he belonged.

It served as another unintended message to Jacob. One he got because he began to glare at the closeness between us, then at Edward.

Seth just shook his head, while staring at Jacob.

"She's got a point bro. This was pretty stupid way to go about it." Seth agreed with me.

"No worries I got the picture" Edward said to Seth.

"You told him?!" Jacob yelled at Seth.

"I didn't say a damn thing. This is what happens when you come on vampire territory with a head full of secrets; then try to steal the girlfriend of a mind reader." he said like he was talking to child.

_That did it…_

Edward and I both broke out in a fit of giggles.

"Well I needed to confirm they didn't break the treaty with my own eyes" Jacob said cryptically.

_I don't think he was talking about what happened over the weekend any more. _

"What is he talking about?" I asked of Seth and Edward.

"He thought you were away because I took you away to be changed," Edward said.

"Ha!, I wish," I said smiling at Edward.

"No you don't! Don't _ever_ wish for that!" Jacob yelled at me.

"It's my choice Jacob Black!. I spat at him. "I told you to _respect_ it. I will choose for myself who or what I want to be, and if you don't like it then that's fine by me. I wasn't living my life to please you regardless."

He grimaced fiercely at me. But said nothing more at the momemt.

_Good. _

"Go on Seth" Edward asked calmly.

"Well the genius also thought it was a good Idea to wait at a High School, because after your supposed secret change, he thought they would bring you right back to school bright and early in the morning as if nothing happened. Because that makes sense." Seth said with extreme sarcasm.

Edward, Seth and I laughed. Seth was a riot.

""I was here for the others, not them; if that happened". Jacob said. "As the current pack Beta, I have to look out for the pack. We had to make sure the treaty wasn't broken." Jacob said defending himself.

But clearly Seth wasn't buying that either.

"By coming over here, neck deep onto their lands, and potentially shattering it to pieces ourselves? Ah, that still doesn't make much sense. But no worries, I know _now_ that you came to do your imprint test, which failed epically by the way. And you secretly must have wanted brain drain here in on something's regarding our scuffle with big red and her two cronies. You're pretty crafty Jake. Killing two birds with one stone." Seth said falsely complimenting Jacobs's nonexistent genius.

_Two cronies?_

"She had others with her?" I asked.

_She has a new coven now._

"Yep" Seth said simply.

"But don't worry about it Bella, our family took them out this weekend. Only Victoria escaped." Edward informed me.

That was great news. I breathe a sigh of relief. But Victoria was still on the loose.

"_Our_ family?, You're fucking kidding right? First off, She is not _your_ family tick, so stop poisoning her head with thoughts of belonging with you parasites. Second, she has been coming to the Rez for years, and it is where she went your _family_ abandoned her!" Jacob said angrily at Edward.

_I was tired of people throwing Edward's leaving back at him. So I decided to use it. _

"Edward left me because he didn't want to harm me. He felt hanging around with supernatural beings would eventually get me killed. So he left me alone, to protect me. Despite how much he truly loved me, he destroyed himself and _our_ family for me. Threw everything away for me! Can say you would do the same? That you would destroy yourself, and leave me alone for my safety in the hopes that I would eventually find happiness in the arms of another. Can you say you love me enough to do that for me?" I challenged him.

And for the first time in a long time Jacob Black was at a loss for words. My challenge hit him two fold. It gave him a way in, but it also told him that if he accepted it, it would mean that he would have to leave me be. That he would need to destroy himself as he waited for me to come to my so-called senses. But It didn't matter to me if he accepted it or not. Either way I win. If he did, he would leave me alone, and hopefully I would be gone from forks by the time he realized he had been deceived. If he didn't, then he would know right here and now, that Edward's love for me was superior to his own, and he could not compare to the man I was holding, in any way.

Edward caught on, and stared at me proudly once more.

I must say I secretly loved when he did so. It give me a boost in self-confidence like nothing else.

Then we both turned and awaiting Jacob's delayed reply.

"I...I cou..I would never leave you like he did. I would..." Jacob started to say.

I didn't need another profession of his love. So I held my hand up.

"You see now why I'm with _him_. He would do anything it took to make sure I was safe and protected above all else. You just _don't_ compare." I said, cutting him off.

But his hackles rose staring back and forth between Edward and me.

"Come on Jake you're too riled up. Let's go back to La push" Seth said, breaking eye contact with Edward.

They must have been conversing silently while I was making my own declarations.

"Wait, you need to know this" Edward said stopping them. "From what you've shown me it is more than clear that Victoria is gifted. I will have to see her in person to know how her gifts work and what its weaknesses are, but she has one alright."

"What kind of gift is it?" Seth, and I asked.

"Evasion" He said seriously. "On long range she can plot escapes routes. In a chase it would push her forward, just that much ahead of her foe, always keeping her body slightly out of reach. But in close quarters combat, it would move her out of danger of any imminent assault on her person. That is why none of you were able to touch her even thou you had her outnumbered three to one."

"Shit, she can do all that?" Seth said. "How are we supposed to stop her now? We can't even touch her"

"If you can get her off her feet, she would be completely helpless. She can't dodge your attacks, if she can't move out the way. It's just getting her there that's going to be the problem."

"That is a problem; you should a seen what she did to Pa..."

"Seth! Watch it, he's still a leech" Jacob warned.

"A leech that just gave us information that could save your hide one day" Seth said getting aggravated. "Either case he already knows what I was about to say, so secrets out. Let it go Jake, we don't have to be enemies, not with them anyway".

Wow, I was surprised at Seth, and looking at Edward I could say he was as well. It seems that being natural enemies can be combated if you have the brains enough to fight its influence. Just like hunting deer is to the rest of my family. It's all about choice. Too bad most of them chose to let their instincts take over.

"That right Seth we don't have to be enemies." I said happily.

"She right we have a choice in the matter. I don't think we will be the greatest of friends, but we don't have to attack one another on sight either." Edward elaborated further.

"Here, here. I could agree to that. You see Jake, make peace not war." Seth said as he chuckled at Jacob.

"You make your peace, and I will make mine." Jake said gruffly. While staring at Edward arm wrapped around my waist.

''Ugh, whatever bro. Let it go please, for all our sakes. She is not yours in anyway, and I don't think she ever was, no matter what was promised to you." Seth told Jacob patiently.

"In any case, thanks for the info Edward. I'll make sure Sam is informed of this, and _hopefully_ we can take it from there. I really appreciate it man." Seth said respectfully.

"No problem" Edward replied with a slight up turned smile.

"He's not a man!, he's not even alive?" Jacob said walking away.

"Dude! Blind hate much?" Seth said walking back to their car.

Seth and Jacob made their way into their car, pulled out their parking space and left.

Edward picked up his phone and sent out a quick text message that read 'let them go' to J asper .

I smiled at him and kissed him lovingly. I didn't want Seth hurt, he was a really nice guy compared to Jacob at least.

"Come on love, we missed first period, but second period is about to start in about 5 mins."

"Sure, but we are going to talk about what happened while we were away right?" I asked, It seems our trip was well timed, for Edward and myself, but not so much if you were anyone else in Forks. They were up for grabs, and that included Charlie.

_We needed to end Victoria, and fast. _

"Yes of course, the whole family is gathering this afternoon after school to fill us in. It was a close call for Esme, so we are taking this seriously."

_Esme?!_

"Oh my god what happened?" I asked panicked. The thought that Esme almost didn't make it to see this day had me panicked.

"She let her guard down, and it almost cost her. She won't be so gullible next time. But let's wait till the family is gathered ok love ?"

I kissed him quickly again. Just to soothe my nerves.

"Yes, beloved. Let's wait till later." I said.

We walked into school and head straight for second period.

**EDWARD**

After school we met Alice in the parking lot. She drove her new yellow Porsche that I recently bought her as promised. She seemed ecstatic. She had all the attention in the parking lot, making it easy for Bella and I to slip away.

We drove out the parking lot and headed towards home. Both Bella and I were anxious to get every facet of what happened this weekend. Especially what happened with Esme.

I pulled into the garage and quickly hopped out to open Bella's door. Alice pulled into her spot beside me and hopped out. She was all business now. She had suspected that Victoria knew about her talent and how to get around it.

"Bella," Alice said. "Come on everyone's waiting." she said with none of her normal liveliness. I followed them both in.

Inside we found everyone else in the living room even Carlisle. It looked like he took off earlier than expected, and did so under the radar. Clearly this was more important. He didn't want to be away from Esme. Victoria got within a mile of the town and 8 miles from our home before Alice got a vision. That was way too close for his liking. Too close to Esme. Even though he knows Jasper, Emmett and Rose were there with her. If something happened to her because he was at the hospital putting on a charade; he would never forgive himself.

"Esme!" Bella said, then ran into her arms. Clearly relieved. She must have been imagining the worst all day.

"It's ok little one, I was being foolish, and I paid for that mistake" Esme said.

"What, what happened?" Bella asked her.

"That's why we're here. Let's head into the dining room shall we, will explain it all there." Jasper said, smiling at Bella. Clearly he was still impressed from this morning.

We got into the dining room everyone took their places. Mates with mates. Carlisle and Esme sat at one end of the table. Emmett and Rosalie said on left side in the middle section of the table. Jasper and Alice took up the right side opposite Em and Rose. And Bella and I took up the other end of the table, opposite Carlisle and Esme. I usually sat here alone, as the odd man out. Now that I had Bella, I would never have to sit here alone again.

I kissed the side of her forehead as we sat down, due to my overwhelming gratitude for her presence alone.

"Okay who wants to go first" Emmett boomed out.

"I will." Alice said. "Its best that well tell our stories in the order it happened. Let try to cut down on the confusion shall we ?"

We all nodded.

"Okay then." She said, and began. "It was 2 hours before dawn on Saturday morning. Jasper, Esme, Carlisle and I were home, Emmett and Rose were out hunting. I got a vision showing me that Victoria has made it all the through the forest, and was a mile outside of town."

"I don't know what she wanted so don't ask me." Alice said, in a way that brokered no argument "but somehow she had manage to make it so far into our territory without me registering a single one of her decisions."

Alice, Carlisle, Rosalie and Jasper didn't like that one bit. We depended on Alice's vision, now our most hated enemy has found a way around it. This was not good.

"In any case, she had 2 others with her. Both newborns. One was a little bit smaller than Emmett, but was very muscular Wall type vampire, just like Emmett. The other was a normal blonde teenage girl with a bad attitude." She said looking at Esme.

_That was the one that gave her trouble. _

"A wall?" Bella asked.

"Jesus Edward, if you're gonna bring her into our world, stop spending all your time using her as a finger puppet and teach her a thing or two!" Rosalie said impatiently.

Bella blushed profusely

And Emmett guffawed at that.

But as rude as it sounded, everyone else's thoughts agreed with Rosalie. I needed to bring Bella up to speed on how things are in _this_ world.

"Believe it or not, I agree. I should've been more attentive to this matter and not so distracted by others."

_'Wow, look at the change in him. That would've cause for an argument not too long ago_.' Esme thought to herself.

_'You're growing, I'm proud of you'_ Carlisle thought nodding along.

_How much of an arrogant ass was I, that doing this one thing warranted compliments?_

I turned my attention to my Bella. "Yes Bella sorry" I said "Vampires with talents have certain classification. Walls, Shields, Arrows, and Swords.

"Emmett would be considered a Wall Vampire. They are all large and muscular and have thicker skin than normal vampires. Wall Vampires generally harder to kill. They all maintain their newborn strength which just makes them even worst to deal with, sense they are naturally stronger than other vampires to begin with."

"We vampires are just multiples of 20 in regards to our former human forms. Newborns are temporarily at a multiple of 25 for the first year or so,"

"So for example, using a multiple of 20; if you max out and can lift 50lbs with one hand as a human, then you would be able to lift a 1000 pounds with that same hand as a vampire. Got it?"

Bella nodded. She was clearly fascinated by the information she was being given.

"So then Edward, if I was still using your math, that same vampires strength as a newborn would be 25 times normal, before cool down, then he or she will be able to lift 1250lbs, before he or she cooled down. Giving it an extra 250lbs of strength for another 8 to 12 months, right?" Bella inquired.

"Exactly love. But as a Wall, if you start out able to lift 120 plus pounds with one hand as a human then you would multiply that by 25, and that will give you the strength of a Wall type Vampire. But don't forget, Bella, there is no cool down period for a Wall; they keep all of it. As a result they live in a world that feels like it's made out of Styrofoam. Always having to be careful not to hold things too tightly or risk its destruction."

"Yes siree bob! It takes a lot not to squash you, puny human." Emmett said to Bella, then began laughing at his own joke.

Bella giggled at him. "I should really give you more credit, all this time you were the most dangerous one here"

"Yeah! finally some recognition." Emmett boasted.

"Dangerous to you maybe" Jasper said to Bella. "But I have my own tricks to even out the playing field; but well get to that"

She nodded looking interested, about where this was all going.

"Continuing on" I said "As for their thicker skin. It just makes it even harder to hurt them in combat. You can't simply apply strength and pull them apart as you would a normal vampire. You would have to weaken the area first, by placing multiple bites at the site you want to destroy. But that is not easy. If they get a hand on you as you make your attempt, all they have to do is squeeze and you would be crushed."

"They can take on 4 to 7 normal vampires at a time, so they are great to have in a fight. One of the few weakness they have is, they take longer to heal due to their muscle and skin density."

"So Victoria bringing hers was the equivalent to bringing 4 to 7 vampires in one." Bella stated in understanding.

We all nodded at her

"Yes love."

"And the rest?" she asked eagerly

"Arrows are long range offensive type vampires. They are extremely rare, and they are always ranked amongst the most powerful. They inflict damage from a distance. The closest thing we have to an arrow would be Jasper.

"In Jasper's case, if he can trigger the right emotion at the right time, he can make his enemies cower in fear, or enrage them to madness and let them fight amongst themselves or do something reckless that will cause them to lose their lives. Or he can make them doubt themselves leaving them in a state of indecision. And on the battlefield, indecision kills."

"Arrows can usually take on 8 and up. Completely dependent on the creativity of user with their talent. There is a member of the Volturi Alec, he can take on 50 plus with no problem. His sister Jane, can disable 10 vampires one at a time before her effects wears off and she has to recycle and start again at the first. That is if they weren't destroyed the first time around. Both of course whom you've met before."

"I've seen what they can do to a battlefield, personally." Jasper added in. 'Those two are monsters. They single handedly wiped out multiple vampire armies in a 500 mile radius, killing hundreds of us in a single day. I was on the run for years. My only saving grace was that Demetri never meet or saw me before."

"I see" Bella said nodding and looking at Jasper, who just tipped his invisible hat at her.

"Go on.'' She said looking back to me.

"Their weakness is that they usually don't know how to fight in close quarters. They never really need too. Their gifts do all the work. So they just walk up after a while and finish off their opponents. But Jasper here, fixed that problem for himself. He's kind of a double threat. He has a strong long range offensive tool, and is excellent in close quarters."

"Yes he is. Mmmm." Alice chimed in.

Jasper winked her way.

"Aww hell, I don't wanna hear that Ali" Emmett said.

"Me neither" The rest of us said together.

We all laughed at that for a bit.

"So they are most definitely stronger than Walls?" Bella said trying to grasp every detail.

"No they're not!" Emmett argued.

"Hah, yes they are, love. Don't let Emmett's wishful thinking confuse you. Because as strong as Walls are, if they can't touch you, they are useless. That is why most vampires just run away from them. Unless they have a gift that can aid them in victory against one."

Bella nodded in understanding.

"Boo! Boo I say." Emmett continued to protest. Causing Bella to giggle at his antics. He loved making her giggle. It reminds him of his human sister from so long ago.

"Next" she said.

"Swords. They are close range offensive type vampires. In this family we have 2. And in our extended family, we have 1 more. Giving us a total of three. Our Swords are Alice, Kate, and myself. Our talents make us dangerous in close quarter combat".

"They can _normally _take on groups of 3 to be safe, but no more than 5 normal vampires."

"Normally?" Bella asked catching on.

"Yes, normally. Our family swords are much stronger as swords go. I can take on 5, Kate upwards of 10, but Alice can take on armies."

Bella looked shocked

"What?!" Bella said.

But Alice just sat there proudly. Her ego thoroughly stroked.

"If that's true, then why are we bothering with this at meeting at all. Why don't we just set Alice loose."

Jasper growled at Bella then.

"Because Alice is not some dog you just set loose on your enemies, and because even she has her weaknesses, Bella." Jasper said lowly but sternly, causing Bella to sit back in her chair looking reprimanded.

"Jasper, you know she didn't mean it that way, chill" Emmett said, standing up for Bella.

I looked to him and nodded at him in thanks.

'_No problem bro. Jazz can be real uptight sometimes. But it's Alice, so what did ya expect?'_

I acknowledged Emmett once more, then explained Jasper's meaning.

"Bella, as swords our weaknesses are Arrows and Shields type vampires. So we need to be fast to cover long distances quickly or run away to assess the threat or else they will end up a victim of another's talent."

"As for running to close the distance or fleeing. I don't really have that problem. When I was human I could do 16mph which translates to 320mph vampiric miles an hour."

"To give you a frame of reference most humans can do between 8 to 12 mph, faster runners are 15 to 26 mph. So that gives you a vampiric range of 160mph to 520mph. There is one in the Volturi who can do up to 460 mph. He is the fastest vampire I've heard of. His name is Haden."

"I would hate to see an Olympic track star turned. Their speed will break sound barriers." Alice added.

"My friend Alistair can do 410. But He spends most of his time following the pull of his talent anyway."

"The pull of his talent?" Bella asked

"Long story dear, not for now. But I will make a point to tell you all about it." Carlisle smiled at her, and she smiled genially back at him.

"So from this math I would be able to do 500lbs with one hand, and runs as fast as 160 -175mph." She said sounding disappointed.

"It's ok Bella, you still have time 3 to 6 months to build muscle and increase your human speed if you want to. And don't forget about your talent that you can fall back on."

"My talent? you mean the one that saved my neck in Italy?"

"_Our_ necks Bella. Yes, that one. Without a doubt you power was classified the moment you blocked Aro, then Jane. You're are a shield Bella" Alice told her.

"Which brings me to the last levels. Shields." I said. "Shields are primarily defensive type. They all have varying ranges. They usually have a gift that protects the user in some way shape or form. And like I said all no two gifts are exactly alike. Some shields can go invisible, or make entire groups go invisible. Some can see aura of good, and evil, or truth in others, which would protect them against deceit. Or they can turn off other gifts and or remain completely unaffected by other talents. Or they can simply mask scent or the sounds, making them excellent infiltrator. Some like Renata of the Volturi can create barriers of a certain distance keeping all away from her, also Marcus who can read other peoples loyalties and loves lines. They both would be considered shields. And let's not forget Aro, who can use his talent to read every thought anyone had ever had, he too would be considered a shield."

"Aro and Marcus are shields, how?" Bella asked

"Think about it Bella, They live in place where knowing who to trust at any given point and time would mean the difference between life and death. See?" I said, and she nodded "Like I said, shields com in all shapes and sizes"

"But you know that old adage about a good defense; sometimes they can make a good offense as well. Some of the distraction that some shields can do are enough to give you an opening to finish off a troublesome opponent. Think about it Bella, think about trying to fight someone you cannot see or cannot touch, because a barrier is throwing you back, or do not hear or smell approaching you."

"That is what really makes shields and other talents dangerous. You just never know what kind of crazy trick someone may have up their sleeves or how they plan to use it". Jasper said. "To fight one, is to roll the dice."

Bella nodded slowly.

"You or Edward can be considered shields if your honest with yourselves. An Arrow/Shield for you Jasper and a Sword/Shield for Edward". Bella asked.

"Edward can be a shield, because he reads the minds of his opponent that are near him. He has all ranges of long to short, due to his gift. Couldn't he be classified a shield and sword." She asked, trying to truly get a grasp on things.

"No love, we can't, because all shields can also do one more thing. They can see the visual effects of other vampiric gifts. It looks like a light show to them most of the time. It's another way to avoid danger, it warns them that the vampire they are meeting are gifted whether they say it or not. Some part of that person body will glow. Showing where the danger lies."

"And better yet, it will also show when a particular gift is in use. The air will distort in some type of color showing approaching danger. That they all have that in common, and without that, I can't really be considered a shield." I explained to her.

"But do you need the light show, since you know what they are going to do regardless?" she asked inquisitively.

"Bella my thoughts can be block by simply thinking about something else, our family does it to me all the time. And now that Aro knows how to as well. My secret is out, thanks to my own arrogant behavior. If I was a proper shield like you will be, I wouldn't need to read thoughts I could see the disturbances' in the air for myself." I said.

'_She really has a mind on her. Once she is turned, she will be something else.' _Carlisle thought.

"Bella, you will be one of the most powerful shields in the vampire world." Alice stated like it was a fact.

"What?, how do you know, did you see it?" Bella asked.

"Again, it was the reason we were able to leave Volterra. Aro's curiosity of what you will turn out to be, saved us. No shield has been able to block him as you could in human form. Only you and I have shown talent before we were changed, and I am one of the most powerful swords out there. So I know without doubt you will be one of the most powerful shields out there as well. We just don't know what shape your power will come in." Alice told her.

"But we are going to have a blast trying to find out, I got my plan already worked out so don't worry baby sis, leave it to your big brother Emmett." Emmett said boisterously

Bella laughed at him

"Ok, ok. Deal. You and me P. Bear "

"P. bear?" Emmett and I asked together.

"As in, Panda Bear" Bella replied. "Like the ones he has all over my screensaver. I thought he had a fondness for them, because he realized he was like one himself; fierce, but so kind and cuddly, you just want to pet him on his head. So it fits."

"Mmm, I like." Emmett nodded sporting a look of fake concentration. He would've liked it without the explanation. His baby sis, just gave him a nick name. He would've treasured it anyway. But the loving explanation was what made his heart sing.

And that earned a few points with Rose, even though she never would admit it to Bella.

"Ok so back to what you were saying beloved. Can I ask? If there was a pyramid of power, what would be the stacking order" She asked.

"Arrows, would be at the top of that list. Then shield and swords battle it out for second, and then comes walls." Jasper answered.

"Hey, I don't agree to that list." Emmett protested again.

"Well , have you beaten any of them yet?" Bella asked giggling at him knowing the answer.

"What? that's... ...well actually, but..." Emmett rambled

"I'll take that as a no, then" Bella laughed.

Emmett grimaced.

"Well what about are the rest of norms?" Rosalie asked of no one.

"We still love you babe" Emmett joked.

Causing us to laugh.

"Well all that was _amazing_. There is so much I have to process. Walls, Arrows, Swords and Shields. Thank you for explaining all of that to me." Bella said still looking like was mentally digesting everything.

"Oh and by the way; the reason Victoria was here, was because she wanted Charlie". Bella stated nonchalantly.

"What?!" we all said together.

"It wasn't hard to figure out, not if you're concerned with his well-being like me. She went to town remember, not La Push where the wolves are, or here, were 7 vampires of multiple talents levels live. She went to town, where the human father of the girl she has been trying to kidnap or kill, works. Where he begins his shift quietly and alone in the early hours of the morning. As per how she got that far into town. I would say she it is because she is a shield like Edward discovered earlier, and using the distortions she sees in the air and all over the place, even the ones in her mind; She can avoided both physical and mental detection. Which is why you didn't see her decisions till she had no choice but to think about what she was doing at the moment."

_Twice in one day. This was the second time she floored us. Of course it makes sense._

Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie's eyes bugged out at her.

Emmett gave another long whistle.

Jasper upgraded her again. Nodding.

"Bella, I can't believe you put all that information we _just_ gave you and came up with such a perfect theory, especially about the shield part. I didn't even guess that her talent made her a shield, but It makes sense. Seriously Bella, that was amazing." I said smiling like I won the lottery. I kissed her hard on the lips.

She giggled.

"Tell me about it" Six other voices chimed in together.

Alice was considering her talent and potential flaws to Bella's statement.

"Can she really avoid me in her mind? Is that even possible? You're a shield and you can't avoid me seeing your decisions. So how can she?"

"I_ did_ once remember? In phoenix, when I _had_ to get away to go save a T.V. I thought was my mother. I don't know if I avoided your gift, but I definitely blocked you from seeing my escape, or delayed it long enough for me to get away." Bella reminded Alice.

"Yes, yes, you're right. Wow Bella. You're really something else. You may not be the physically strongest or fastest vampire after your change, but your shield and perceptive mind will make you make a monster all the same." Alice said with admiration.

"Well I don't know about part of that. I plan on beefing up before my change, now that Edward 2.0 here decided to let me in on all of this." She said. Then she turned to look at Emmett. " , I'm gonna need your help big brother."

_I was slightly ashamed that she stated it like that. But I knew she wasn't lying either. I would've held back on this information in the past, and felt like I was doing it all for her benefit. I truly was an arrogant ass._

But, Emmett was beyond ecstatic. Quality time with his human sister, was the greatest present she could've given him. And doing something he found interesting was a definite plus.

"Aw hell yeah, let's see if we can get you to double up in strength in add another 2 miles per hour to your human body in the next 3 to 5 months."

"Yes let's." Bella agreed.

"Excellent Bella, I'm glad you are taking the opportunity to improve upon yourself now. But you have given us some new information that we will have to add in to what we already know now." Carlisle said to her, with a hint of pride in his tone.

"Edward, how did you find out she had a talent?" - Carlisle asked.

"I saw her through the mind of Seth, as he watched the fight between her and three wolves. They couldn't touch her. I am assuming her talent is evasion, or some form of it. Because one second the wolves would have her dead to rights; their jaws centimeter from clamping down, only to bite nothing but air a moment later. She would then use that opportunity to plant a devastating blow, momentarily crippling her attacker. She took on 3 of them. Paul, and two of the newest wolves Embry and Leah in extreme close quarters, leaving them badly injured before the rest of them showed up; then she _walked_ out without a scratch. I don't even think she now how she does it. She had no thought of it the last time we met. But I will need to meet her again to be sure."

"Do you think you could take her?" Alice asked "She seems kinda like me in that one respect. No one can touch me either, but she might be stronger, because the wolves don't interfere with her talent, so she has me beat there. Nevertheless, it will have to be either you or me that takes her down. So can you take her if it was just you and her? I am worried since you've never been able to touch me?"

Bella turn to look at me with new panic "Edward could she be _that_ dangerous to you, too?"

I kissed her forehead. "I will be fine love. Her talent is evasion; my guess is once she decides to attack, her talent, like Alice's will take a backseat in that moment; and a moment is all I need. That is one of the reasons why I have never been able to beat, or even touch Alice; because Alice see the follow up and adjusts herself accordingly. Victoria won't have _that_ part of it."

"Okay, Edward. I trust you." Bella said, kissing me quickly.

"Okay then, back to our original discussion" Alice said. "Victoria made it all the way in our territory, till she was a mile out, to search for Charlie. And kidnap him before while he headed into work."

We all looked to Bella to see how she was holding up. But she held up her hand, and waved us off.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I know you all will do your best to prevent it from happening if you could. And I know you all will do everything to avenge it if you failed to stop her. So, since there is nothing we can do by try our best at all times, there is no need to stress what we all already know. So please Alice continue. We've been sidetracked long enough" Bella said confidently

Carlisle mentally acknowledged the stronger Bella.

Esme was so proud that Bella was going to be her new daughter. She was bright, well spoken, strong willed, and had a heart that loved all. And she was a protector for sure.

Each member of the family acknowledged her honest words. Of course we would protect Charlie, but we couldn't promise it. And if we failed, we would avenge him. Bella knew the truth of the situation, it's time we accepted it as well.

"Yes, Victoria had two helpers. A Wall, and another young girl. Once I had the vision I alerted all who where in the house and called Emmett and Rosalie. We waited for Rose and Em to come, because thing would not have gone so well if we split into separate teams leaving Esme and myself to chase after Victoria and that other girl. Jasper would've been seriously hurt and Carlisle would have been shattered by that wall. I would've killed Victoria, but Esme would've been lost as well. We needed to even the odds. So once everyone was assembled we took off. When we were on the move I saw Victoria decision to run, so you must be right, her talent is evasion on every level. She took off without even telling her underlings. Once they heard our approach they began to high tail it as well. The girl took to the tree tops and Esme and I followed. Jasper and Carlisle took after Victoria, and Em and Rose took on the Wall."

"I'll take it from here." Rosalie said cutting in. "After we all split up, Emmett and I chased the bastard for about 12 miles. I finally had enough, found a good size boulder picked up as I ran past it and hurled at his legs. It caused him to miss a step or two, which was all Emmett needed to catch up with him. From there the fight was on. Those two brutes went at it mano-e-mano. Emmett had him, or at least we both thought he did. The jerk pretended he was more injured then he was. Emmett closed in on him, and got an uppercut to the jaw, and was sent flying thru the tree tops and beyond. Which left me in the incredibly shitty position of fighting this brute, by myself. So be it. He charged at me, and I evaded, he swung wildly and I used his force by jumping away from it at the same time it connected, greatly reducing in impacting force. I still however flew through the air and thru some very thick trees. I smash through four trees before I came to a stop. But he was on me before I was able to recover fully."

Bella gasped

"Cool it Bella, I'm here telling you the story remember?" Rosalie said nonchalantly

Bella nodded. Then Rosalie continued.

"He took a mighty swing downwards but I ducked even lower till his punch missed me completely. Then I rolled quickly till I was on my hand, and upside down in a ball, then I kicked upward with both legs. It landed on his chin and he flew 50 meters up. A kick like that would taken the head off a normal vamp, But he was a wall, so it just sent him flying. I used that time close the distance between Emmett and myself. But didn't go running directly towards him. Just in his general direction."

"I stopped and turned to find the ape 15 seconds behind me. So, I broke the bark of a large 187 foot tree I was standing near and kept ripping at it till most of the base was gone, then I went to the other side and quickly kicked it over in the ape's direction. He could've dodged it sure, but like all newborns they like showing off their new strength. I learned that from watching Emmett all those years ago.

"Hey!" Emmett said.

"Hey nothing, it's true." Rosalie said continuing as if she wasn't interrupted. "The big ape caught the tree, like an idiot. He was holding up this huge tree with both hands up in the air leaving himself completely open. I ran atop the tree and quickly and quietly got behind him and jumped on his back. Then I proceeded to bite a huge chunk out his neck, taking half of two vertebrae and stung him with my venom. I hopped of quickly and the oaf roared and let go of the tree he was holding. Idiot. While he was bent over in pain, that same tree came down on his head. The force spread the crack even further; he pushed the tree off him and focused on me.

"He was so focused he didn't hear Emmett come up behind him, and finished what the tree and I started, by punching his head right in to my lap."

_Seeing it all for myself I had to say I was impressed. _

"Rosalie, are you saying you took on a Wall all by yourself and won?" Bella asked, looking shocked. "I thought you would need 4 or 7 vampires to do that?"

"You do, but I was fighting a battle of wits, he had none; so I won." Rosalie said as matter factly as possible. "Also, don't let these powered up jerks convince you that a normal vampires are no threat. We normal vamps have to use our brains to outsmart those over confident fools, who rely on their extra talents.

"Here here" Esme and Carlisle said together.

Causing a round of laughter, but Bella and I couldn't take our eyes off Rosalie. Clearly we were in a state of awe.

We all had to admit, that Rose was really something to pull that off.

Jasper tipped his invisible hat to her in respect. He loves that Rosalie was not only strong willed, but strong all around. And she was a smart fighter.

Emmett was looking at her with pride and admiration.

But that brought about another thought. If Emmett wasn't looking for sport all the time he would've won that fight easily with experience. But he likes drawing out his fights since we don't get into them enough.

"Excellent job Rose. I guess it's my turn" Esme said. "Well, after we split off, it was just Alice and I going after the blonde haired girl. The girls was about 14 years old, and she had already have taken to the tree tops.

Alice and I both followed her up there. But she was extremely agile up there. She was beginning to outpace us. So we needed to make a change. Alice went to the forest floor, while I continue d the chase in tree tops."

"The young girl hoped from branch to branch in rapid succession. We needed to do something to slow her down and catch her. That's when I heard a boom from coming up from the forest floor. Alice had thrown a rock that cut thru the branch that the girl was going to land on causing her to fall."

"As she was falling, I crouched down, then leaned forward till I began to rotate forward on the branch that I was perched on. I angled myself to the falling girl, and with all my strength I pushed off, and intercepted the falling newborn before she hit the ground."

"We slammed into a large boulder below with thunderous crack. Alice caught up to us then, and was holding her range at 30 yards back." Esme said. Then she paused. "I don't know what I was thinking. But once I got off the young girl, I just stopped and looked at her. She looked panicked and she was injured. He legs were cracked. But she was healing. I took pity on the small girl and reached out for her"

Esme shook her head. "Alice screamed for me, and I turned to face her. Then that so called _little_ girl grabbed a hold of my hand and kicked me hard. I flew backwards, rolling end over end, but my arm from the elbow down remained with the girl. I let my compassion get in the way for a split second and it almost my undoing."

Bella had both hands to her mouth by now, and was looking at Esme's arms trying to figure out which one was the arm the girl took, but since venom had nothing to do with the breaks there weren't going to be any signs of scarring.

"Once I was temporarily out of the picture Alice took over. The girl tried her best, but Alice was ripping her to shreds. Taking both her hands and a leg and leaving one arm hanging loosely at the shoulder. The girl was so disoriented after her quick 3 second brawl with Alice she fell into me. She fell right onto me lap." Esme said, and then she looked more serious than I have seen her in a long, long time. "I didn't make that mistake twice. I bit her head off her shoulders and made sure it was the last thing to burn."

Bella looked on shocked as to what she was hearing the normally kindhearted Esme say.

"Bella, the lesson here is; there is a time and place for compassion and understanding. A panicked battlefield isn't it. You have a mate and a family to return to, remember that first and foremost. You have a gentle heart much like my own, but leave your sympathy at home, do your job, then pick it back up when you return. Understand?"

"Yes, Esme I do." Bella said respectfully.

"My pleasure my sweet girl." Esme said smiling at her softly, the proceeded to lean into Carlisle as he rubs her back soothingly.

"Well I guess, that's my cue" Jasper said. "This will be a short one for as you know when didn't catch Victoria. But we did have to break up a fight between Emmett and the Wolves. Because he _landed _on their side of the treaty line."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it a fight." Emmett said jokingly "They tried to attack me, but they were all bark. Tough skinned remember? That prevented any type of damage, so I smacked them around a bit and ran back to my Rose ASAP." Emmett finished.

"Yeah, we came in as Emmett was breaking towards our side of the line, hounded by 5 angry wolves. I poured out calm on them like a downpour, almost making them pass out from lethargy. That's when Carlisle spotted Victoria a mile down look back at our interaction. We took off after her, but she was fast. She got to the sea before we were able to reach her. I was determined to follow, but Carlisle called us back. We could've been led into an awaiting ambush under the water. It was a good call. The strategy was setup for exactly that. It's what I would have done."

"So, from everyone's story, we now have confirmed a total of 8 wolves and it has been discovered that Victoria has the ability of Evasion. She has a new target in mind, and she has new recruits." Carlisle said. "So what do we do with all the information we shared."

We all thought on it, but it was Bella who answered.

"Nothing" Bella said.

"Nothing love?"

"Yes Edward nothing, because there is nothing we can do, not yet anyway. But there is something I can do. I'll pass a message along to Sam, Seth or Billy and let them know that Victoria is after Charlie, and that they need to look after him when he is approaching and leaving La Push. Once he is at home, we'll watch him. Edward and I are usually there anyway. And if anything happens Alice well see it. And it will only be a matter of minutes before the Calvary arrives at that point. So, _we_ do nothing. We had the perfect setup already, which is why she pushed her luck and tried to go a different route. The only proactive thing we can do is wait for Alice to have a vision that tell us where she is, just like last time. If we can catch Victoria unaware and drown her in numbers, that would be perfect. But until we know where she goes or is currently, then we can't do anything except what we are doing already."

"I agree" Jasper said. "What we are currently doing did force her to adapt. And getting the wolves to help cover Charlie's coming and going from La Push is the best option. But I would add that for a time, we share some information with the wolves. Victoria seems to making her runs inland from their side of the border. So they will have first crack. If they weaken her forces or force her to our side by making the approach from their borders too dangerous to chance, then all the more better for us, agreed?."

"Agreed" Carlisle said nodding proudly at all his children.

"Makes sense" Rosalie said surrendering her disapproval of aiding the wolves in any way.

"Works for me" Alice replied

"Well, now that that is done, are you hungry dear?" Esme asked Bella.

"Starved". Bella replied with a smile.

"Wait! Steak, Fish, Chicken, and Edward only. She is on an all protein diet from now on!" Emmett boomed. "I got to put some muscle on my little sister."

"Protein? Edward? How do I get protein from... Oh. My. God!" Bella flushed with embarrassment.

Emmett was on the floor roaring in laughter, and so was everyone else.

Bella dashed over and began to pummel him the best she could.

"Jerk!"

Meeting adjourned.

**[END CHAPTER]**

**So, what do you all think about Walls, Arrow, Swords, and Shields? My original plan was Tanks instead of walls. But since ancient vampires made all this up. Tanks was not an option. The closest thing they had back then would've been a turtle. You know the things they use to hide under to breach the castle gates. Well if you don't know what that is, Read a book you lame.**

**As for the JB part of this crazy long chapter. I wanted him to have his shot. He's got it, now he can kick rocks. **

**Next. Wolf Equality. I always thought that the wolves where nothing more than punching bags one on one. But they are unstoppable in groups. Which is another reason why Emmett had to run. He talked big, sure, but it wouldn't have worked out well if he stayed and the rest of the pack joined in. His tougher skin can only protect him that much.**

**But group against group is there biggest weakness. **

**How do you like my 20x rule? I believe it makes the most sense. I played with a lot of numbers and I felt that 20x works best. **

**Anyway. Please leave comment and Opinions. I know you have some. **


	14. Slumber Party

**NEW ECLIPSE**

**There is a lot discuss. So let's move on shall we.**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental. This chapter includes graphic violence and the description of a rape. If either is a trigger for you, do not read it._

**CHAPTER 14: "Slumber Party"**

**BELLA**

Spring break officially began yesterday afternoon when school finally let out on Friday. And I for one was glad for it. But this is Forks, so there has been no sun for the past week or so. Too bad, it would be nice to visit our meadow; it's been a while.

But would've been problematic these days. Since we upgraded the alert status, the idea of the two of us being alone miles away from help would be beyond foolish. It would be the equivalent of serving ourselves up on a platter for Victoria; and for what? Some alone time? We get plenty of that almost every night when Charlie is asleep.

I 'debated' with Edward that it was not worth the risk. I will not go against the family's wishes, especially since it had both our best interest at heart. I loved that he wanted to do something special for me, but since we were still at half strength as a mated a couple; he would be the only one fighting. Sword or not, I would not risk him that way.

It's been over a month since Victoria's incursion, my family has been vigilant awaiting word from Alice. But otherwise keeping things the same.

I personally had contacted Billy over the phone with my family nearby listening in, and informed him of the existing threat to Charlie. I told him exactly how close things had gotten for Charlie, and that the enemy is going to get much bolder in the future. I told him that we both should concentrate on Charlie's safety, especially his comings and goings to La Push. He is at his most vulnerable then and should be watched closely.

But Billy thought I was ordering him about, which I was, but not in the way he assumed. I told him _tactically,_ the closer the wolves watch the bait, the better chance they will get have at finding the enemy. He made a few snide remarks about already knowing exactly where his 'enemies' were without my help, but acquiesced to my plan nonetheless.

How did Edward put it? _'A relationship on the edge of a knife'_. That it most definitely was. And I must be appearing to him to be more and more one of '_them_'.

I had just come downstairs, and found my weighted vest and gear at the bottom of the steps were I left them last night. I couldn't take another step in them, so took them off and left them at the base of the stair case. So ready to begin again, I picked my 40lbs vest and put them on above my tank top, but below my sports jacket. I clipped on my 10lbs arm bands and also my 10lbs leg weights; and this would be my daily regimen. I had on an additional 80lbs altogether. Even when I went to school I had some sort of weights on me. I have been at minimum 40lbs heavier since I agreed to increase my strength and speed, before my change. And due to school scheduling, homework, and the fact that Emmett and Rosalie were supposed to be away at school since they graduated last year, I couldn't be around Emmett all the time. So we decided this was the best route.

With weighted clothing and gear on me 16 hours of a 24 hour day, I was assured that this would give me the results I was looking for. Emmett explained it as simply as he could. He told me to just get to the point where an additional 80 pounds starts feeling like my new normal. Then once that happeneds, we would take them off and test my new strength and speed. Because if I could run as fast as I did with and additional 80lbs strapped on, just imagine how much faster and stronger I would be without it.

Seemed perfectly logical, so with that worked out, I went right along with his plan. I stuck to a high protein diet of meats, fish, eggs, and Edward. Especially Edward. Last night I had a heavy helping as I took what I needed from him with tantric slowness. The buildup was long and slow, but the explosion at the back off my throat threaten to drown me if I didn't remember I could breathe through my nose.

I think I almost got him to pass out, with that stunt. I must admit, I have gotten really good at pleasing my beloved that way. But if I'm honest, I am getting greedy for more. I want us to take the final step and soon. I want to be mated.

"Hey Bells, training again today?" Charlie asked light heartedly.

"I train everyday dad." I said with fake frustration.

"Good to hear kiddo" Charlie smiled.

He was happy that I was healthy and taking care of myself now. But when I first came home all geared up, he looked at me like I had three heads. He was clearly surprised that I took a sudden interest in body building, and I couldn't blame him. I looked ridiculous. Alice was the one that pointed out to me later on, that I should wear my gear 'under' my new line of athletic clothing, and of course she was right. I didn't look like such a spectacle then. But Charlie was at a lost to what made me come up with this need to build muscle all of a sudden. So I explained it to him as close to the truth as possible.

I told him that I've spent years, 'off balance' and that I was tired of tripping over my own feet on a daily basis. So, I went to Emmett, and he explained, that I could benefit from body building. He told me I would gain better muscle control which will help with my balance problem, as well as gain muscle mass. Charlie accepted it all at face value, and beamed with pride at my decision.

Now there was no going back now

Our little house seemed to be the house that smiles built these days. No longer would we pass each other with a quick 'Hi and bye'. We stopped and actually talked about our days now. There was something always going on in our lives that was noteworthy these days. We were closer now than ever. Since his acceptance of mine and Edward's relationship, my smiles almost never left my face. In the beginning, that would've been something he would pay any price for. But now, thanks to Edward and his growing relationship, that price didn't seem so steep anymore.

To say my dad was on cloud nine himself these days wouldn't be too farfetched either. It was only a week ago when Edward filled me in on the fact that Charlie and Sue finally admitted to one another, that they were more than friends, and probably always were. Because Sue also admitted that she had feeling for Charlie even before she and Harry got married but couldn't act on it because she was promised to Harry as a way to strengthen the relationship between the Makah and the Quileutes tribes. She was not allowed to follow her own heart then. So, she pined away silently for Charlie for years. But since she did her '_duty_' and mothered Harry's children and heirs, her life is her own again. Her husband passed, but his children live. And the tribe is stronger for it. So she is free to love whomever she wants now. So she chose to love the man she had always loved. Charlie.

She is still relatively young, at the age of 38, and my dad is only 37, so there is no big age difference there. They can now have a long happy second life together.

Which would normally be a good thing, but she is extremely protective of Charlie's happiness, and problematic for me. I've been told that she thinks my decision to rip myself out of Charlie's life by '_choosing_' to become a vampire just to run off to be with a man, and ultimately fake my death; has to be the most selfish and spoiled thing a child could do to a parent.

And in a way, she is right. But if staying meant that he would die with me, would she think it was selfish then?

I am giving Charlie a chance for happiness; he will just have to go through a little pain to get it. And for that, I will forever be sorry.

I will cry for the losses that this decision creates. I will rage and curse against the need to keep this secret that will keep us apart, and I will put blame and hate on those who enforce it. I will do all of that over this decision; but I will never regret it.

I will not be made to give up Edward, not for anyone.

Then all of a sudden the doorbell rang, surprising us both. Since I was already at the bottom of the steps it was no effort for me to get it. I opened the door and I couldn't believe it.

"Hey Bella" Rosalie said dryly while eying my work out clothes.

"What? What are you doing here?" I asked her, clearly surprised to see her on the other side of my door.

She rarely ever talked to me when I am the house, now she is at my door.

"Spring break _remember_?" Rosalie said stressing her last word.

"Ah…yeah…that right. Spring break, you guys would be off as well." I said catching on to the cover story she decided to use.

"Stand aside, they don't have the largest porch you know" Alice whined from somewhere behind her.

"Can we coming in or what?" Rosalie as dryly

"Yes, yes, of course." I said standing aside, snapping out of my stupor.

Rosalie Hale Cullen was in my house. Rosalie 'It all about me' Cullen, actually came to_ my_ house.

I know she and I were getting along slightly better than normal, meaning she did a better job of covering up her hostility towards me, but I didn't think were at the come over unannounced stage. Hell must be freezing over. And If that is the case, why am I wasting time with these two?

"Where is..."

"That's why we're here Bella. Edward and the boys are going hunting again this weekend, and you know what that means?" Rosalie asked cryptically.

I looked at her with a blank expression.

"Slumber party!" Alice said super excitedly.

"Yeaaaa" Rosalie added dryly.

Then I heard laughter from the kitchen. Charlie was over there taking all of this in, and apparently the scene of alice's overly excited and the unenthused expressions coming from me and Rosalie was too much for him. He was in tears.

That alone just earned Alice a freebie.

_I wonder if she planned it this way? Yes, of course she did. _

"Fine, I'll get ready." I ran upstairs pack some weekend essentials and was back down moments later.

_Heh, I barely feel the weights anymore. Finally, some progress._

I had on a blue legging with a white stripe on the side that showed off my 'Immaculate bottom' as Edward loves to refer to it. I added a pair of matching shoes and sports coat. That helped hid the weighted vest I was wearing. But my wrist and leg weights were still visible.

I tied my hair in a high ponytail with light lip gloss. Said my goodbyes to Charlie and was out the door.

We were headed to Rosalie's red BMW M6 Grand Coupe.

"Mmm Bella, Edward was right, blue is most definitely your color, and that ass of yours, its _'Magnifique_'.Alice said using her best French.

I giggled at her.

"I am his girl you know, I do what I can for my beloved," I said sexily entering the backseat.

"Well if that's true, then why don't you stay human, live that way for a while longer, and most importantly make sure that there are no opportunities you're missing out on" Rosalie said.

Alice stared daggers at her

And with that mood killing statement. We were off.

But instead of going silent, I took this opening for what it was. A chance to either get to know the real reason Rosalie is so upset with me or put her in her place for good.

Alice looked at me with a smirk. I guess that was going to go in my favor.

"Rosalie, can I ask you how you came into this life?"

Both their eyes snapped to me.

I guess not even Alice was thinking I would start in that direction, she was just as shocked as Rosalie was.

"Don't play dumb with me Bella, I know you already know my story, I can't see Edward not filling you in on our personal history." Rosalie stated angrily

"Then you don't know Edward, because he didn't tell me a damn thing about anyone's past, He believes that it is their stories to tell. That is why I asked."

I was tired of battling with people about '_my_' decisions for my life. If they want to make certain decision, then do that, with their own god damn lives, and leave me to mine.

"Well, that's a surprise, I could've sworn he would've blab our histories, " S he said as a form of an apology.

But I could tell from her initial response that she was hiding something or more to the point, she was embarrassed about something. Clearly it was something about her past, something she _'thought' _I knew already.

Was this why she kept me at a distance?

"No, he just give me time and dates of who was changed and when. I got no other history lessons beyond what anybody decides to tell me or what I overhear."

"So...you never knew about my past?" she asked of no one looking repentant all the same.

I shook my head, "No. Do you…do you want to tell me now?"

She looked to Alice, who nodded slowly to her. Then she turned to look at me.

"I was raped Bella. That's how I came into this life. I was raped, then turned"

My hands slammed against my mouth cutting off my gasped. No!, that can't be true, that can't be true. Carlisle was the one who turned her, so that mean...NO, I can't believe it.

"No!, no, no, no! That's not true, can't be true, Rosalie, all this time. Oh my god, but you live with him? why?"

Both Alice and Rosalie turned to face me, both looking extremely confused.

"Bella! Who do you think I'm talking about?" Rosalie asked shocked.

"Who? You said you were raped and turned, but you were turned by..Car..Carlisle"

"What?! No Bella! I was not raped by Carlisle, he wouldn't have lived a day past my turning if it was him. Jeez Bella, its Carlisle, he would never do anything like that." Rosalie said shocked. But relieved all the same. I see that this was something she needs to get off her chest.

"Ewwww, that's gross Bella." Alice said doing her best impression of being sick.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, it just sounded that way for a second, okay." I said, feeling ridiculous.

"Ha! Good grief Bella. Do you think Edward or Esme would've let Carlisle get away with that? They were there you know. Not to mention the fact that Carlisle was mated. Can you picture Edward 'in' another woman, while being mated to you, it quite impossible I assure you?" Alice said.

Instantly, her words brought that very image to mind. And I was instantly mad that they were so vivid and detailed. All I pictured was his member entering her over and over. I was becoming more and more furious with every thrust. I closed my eyes hard trying to force the image out of my head, and instead of the normal blackness with shade of reds you see behind your eyelids, I saw blue. Edward and another woman...NO!. I can never. _I_ am his, _I_ am all he will ever need, no more.

"Ahhhhhh, no, no, no!. Don't ever make me picture something like that?" I growled at her.

"See, told ya. It's the same for them as well ya know. Just the idea of us accepting even the slightest amount of affection from another, secretly drives them crazy. Which is why I still hold Edward control amongst the best I've ever seen. The things he must see on a daily basis" Alice said, while shaking her head "We should all be thankful we are not burying bodies on a daily basis."

I had to nod at that.

"Well I'll say this, you've definitely got that part of the mated couple thing down pat" Rosalie said.

"You see, now you get why there is no divorce in the vampiric world, just the thought of another is repulsive." Alice said.

"I'm sorry. I assumed wrongly. But I am happy I was wrong in this. I just couldn't..., I'm glad I was wrong."

"It's ok, Bella. I should have phrased it better. But I was raped by someone I thought I could trust, so in that part, you were correct. Because you see Bella the person I was rape by was my fiancé and his friends."

I shook my head again, but listen to her tell me the story.

She told me of how her father and mother maneuvered her to be at the right place at the right time to meet her future fiancé. She spoke of how their engagement made the newspaper, and how she felt like a princess marrying the prince of Rochester. She spoke of the jealousy of the other women that vied for his attention during their engagement. She spoke of meeting with her friend and playing with her child while thinking about what her children with him would look like. She told of the walk home, in the light snow, then running into her fiancé and his friends. She told of how drunk they were and how forceful that made them. She then went into the part where she was pushed to the ground and told how her fiancé placed his boot on her head and called her '_nothing_' told her she was _'just a social climber who was not worthy of him'_ but he told her that she would be good for one thing at least, and that he didn't need to marry her to get it, and after he was done, no one would want it. Then she explained how they forced themselves on her. She told that she fought with all she had at the time. She bit what she could, screamed, punched, kicked, kneed and clawed. She used her heels and hair pins as weapons, but she was beaten so badly for her efforts that the only thing she had left to fight with was her hate filled glares. This was all she had left as she was forced to look on as they took their pleasures. She told how each of them had a turn. Some multiple times.

I was sick, and Alice was no better. Alice tried to look away out at the slow moving scenery, just like I did, but it felt disrespectful to do so, so we face forward.

Then Rosalie continued.

She told of how they left her in the darkest part of the Alley. She told how she was begging for death to come on that frozen floor, with hot hate in her heart. Then she told of Carlisle's arrival. She tried to fight him as well because she thought he was one of them coming back for more, or worse, some other monster who was just in the area, and would take pleasure from the broken woman on the cold floor, who could no longer fight back. But she had no muscle strength left. So she just begged not to be hurt anymore.

I cried silently then. Alice would've too, if she could.

She told how Carlisle picked her up and ran with her. She told me that the sensation of the breeze moving by her so fast was nothing she ever felt. In all her pain, she explained the feeling of wonder in that moment; of the world moving past her like that, made her feel like she was ascending to another plain of existence.

She told how he brought her to his home and tried his best to put her back together, but she was too broken to be fixed. She spoke of how Carlisle and Edward '_debate_d' her change, while Esme petted her with her cold hands.

_It seems Edward was still trying to make choices for other people based on his experiences even then. Thank god he grew out of that._

She told me how Carlisle bit her neck, both her wrists, and her ankles. Then she told me of the horrible pain.

"Pain is not even enough of a word to describe it. I feel for you Bella, There aren't many people that I would wish that on, and I certainly don't want it for you."

"Is that the reason you want me to remain human?" I asked her.

"No, not the real reason, but it's still a reason. But not one that is enough of a deterrent for you is it?"

I shook my head.

"I didn't think so". Then she continued on.

She explained her transformation. She explain how Carlisle talked to her as she made the change. He explained to her what she was becoming, and gave her the history of the family as it was back then. She said she believed it all instantly without question. She said that on the second day of her change while still screaming and writhing in pain Esme changed her clothes and stayed with her as she screamed in agony. She said that it was Edward who stayed with her toward the end of the 3rd day. And told her that she would regret the revenge she was secretly planning on. He told her that she would regret consuming them, and that their blood would be part of her. And with that thought she momentarily decided against her revenge. Because Edward was right about that part, she said.

"I didn't want _any_ part of them inside me ever again." She raged. "He was dead on when he said that. But he knew my need to get my revenge and he said he would do what he could, but he will not end anymore human lives. I took him up on his offer, not sure what he could do to aid me in my quest to set things right. He said he was doing it because he knew that these men would rape again and again, leaving countless victims behind them from here on out. He told me that since these men were 'successful' in getting what they wanted, their minds would more or less adopt this as a viable option before it accept total rejection. They will use it as a weapon against their victims, because it will pay their victims back from the humiliation of rejection, and shows dominance over their victims, giving them the instants perception of strength and power. No matter how delusional and fleeting it all was. So he told me that he would help me, get my justice."

_Oh Edward. Thank you for helping her. Thank you. _

I was so proud of him for being so selfless. I loved him a hundred times more.

She said that after her change was finally completed, they took her outside further away from the city. She explained the reason for that was because her vampire senses far outdid her human ones. Everything was so bright, and loud; really, really loud. Everything made an incredible racket or was blinding to look at. The light bulbs and candles, creaks from the hardwood floors, insects within the walls and below the floorboards, conversations next door, and of course the heartbeats of passerby's. All of it, was just too loud and bright. And being a newborn, it was clear to all that city life was the last thing she needed. It all did nothing more than agitate her already strained nerves. Because she said she found herself lashing out at everything and everyone over the smallest infractions.

So once they placed her in the woods, they all stayed in the forest for a month while the strain wore off her new eyes and ears. She explained that seeing through your vampiric eyes for the first time was like being held in utter darkness all your life, and then walking outside into the brightest day you could possibly imagine. Your eyes will hurt, and you will have to squint to see anything. No matter it was night or day. And when it came to sound, it was like listening large speakers with your ear pressed right against it.

It took time before you can learn that you could dial it up and down as needed. That is what the month was for.

"I never knew that it hurt afterwards as well" I said.

"What? 'Hurt' is only a part of it Bella. Tell me you weren't just thinking that you were just going to wake up, walk across the room, hop out a window and just run into woods, hunt and mate, like everything was going to be hunky-dory?" Alice asked rhetorically. "Stop dreaming Bella. You won't be called a newborn for nothing you know. You're going to have to learn everything over, even walking and running. All of that is going to change for you. And when you have mastered you're vampiric body, you will have to learn how to act and move human again. We vampires don't normally move and speak this slow you know, we move and speak at a much faster rate and at much lower volumes. It would sound like nothing more than hissing air to you. But since you are part of this family and we don't want you to feel excluded, we all agreed as long as you were human, we would all keep up the 'act'. Once you change, you'll be able to keep up then, and we would show you our real selves. Trust me, you having seen anything yet."

I didn't think it was going to be easy, I knew there was pain going to be involved, but I didn't know it was going to be like this. I had to learn it all over again? Walking, running, everything.

"Seems Edward still keeping her out of the know. Or she is keeping his mouth thoroughly occupied."

"If you must know, it's the latter" I said proudly.

Edward doesn't purposely keep me in the dark for my 'benefit' anymore, and since none of this information would deter me from my path, I don't count any of it as a deal breaker.

Rosalie and Alice both stared at each other with smirks and raised eyebrows, at my boldness to 'dish' about Edwards and I interactions.

But what I really wanted to know was how this story ended. So I pressed Rosalie to give up more information.

"Well, can you tell me what was going through your head in that month while you were re-learning how to move on your own again?"

Rosalie became stern once more. But took a moment before she responded.

"Revenge, and determination to perfect my body and movements so I can get it as soon as possible".

She explained that revenge was always on her mind fueling every action. And that is where they would stay until all her assailants paid for what they did to her. After only a month, she came back into the city, ready to enact her vengeance. But it seems Edward had use that month while they were away to locate all 5 perpetrators in her rape.

"I thanked him like crazy for that; I can't imagine having to search for them while trying to keep my blood lust in check." Rosalie said.

She said Carlisle was against the whole idea, but he didn't protest too loudly. He just said enough that everyone knew his position on the matter. And bowed out as gracefully as he could.

So while Carlisle was at work at night. Esme and Edward took her out to get her revenge.

"Esme?... did she really help with that? I asked surprised.

"Of course she did Bella. Why you wouldn't help her if you were there?" Alice asked

"Yes, of course I would. Sorry, I...I just couldn't see her that way. But I know Esme and I would put our hearts aside to make sure you got this done."

I was the one being foolish. How stupid of me to even ask. Esme is mother of first and foremost, Vampire second, and murderer somewhere far, far down that list.

"Thank you for your kind thoughts. But you're right, Esme isn't a murderer. But she would make exceptions if it helped any of us. Her part in all of this was just to make sure I don't kill anyone outside my intended targets." Rosalie informed me.

_Us_? I wonder if she realized she recognized me in that?

She explained that hunting them down was a blast. The speed of moving thru the city leaving nothing but a gust of wind as your calling card was amazing to her. Running faster than any car ever built and leaping a fifty to hundred yards at a time from rooftop to rooftop, just missing clothes line and electrical poles, was all incredibly amazing.

But what wasn't amazing was the smell of body odor and urine and fecal matter everywhere. Plumbing may have been better, but people needed to use it in order for it to be effective she told us wryly. She said she didn't have any issues with thirst because she held her breath most of the time, due to the smell the city was giving off, and when she did smell a human, they smelt like something absolutely delicious, but bathe in something incredibly foul. She said it was the equivalent of five star human dining, except your table was in the restroom of a truck stop.

I had to admit, she painted a good picture. I understood her analogies clearly.

"But if you could ignore all that, being a vampire most _definitely_ had its perks. If it just wasn't for the one thing...," Rosalie said before snapping back to her story.

_I see. That is what she must want for me, whatever 'that' was. _

She explained that she found the first one with another woman. She at least was a willing partner. Well as willing as any lady of the night. They waited for him to be finished. Rosalie explained she was seething the whole time. Then when Edward confirmed that he and the woman both fell asleep, she leaped through his open window and put her hand firmly over his mouth, and dove back out the window. She smashed into the opposite building, dug her toes into the brick for grip, and then walked up the side of the building like a human would walk on the sidewalk. Once she got to the top of the building, she turned him to face her. Clamping his mouth shut, with the vice grips she had for hands now. She held him up, hovering above the roof ledge, and squeezed so tightly that he was unable to scream for help. Then she said she just stared at him right in the eyes. She waited for recognition to dawn on him. When it did, his fear began anew. She stared silently into his fear filled eyes, with her hate filled ones. Then she raised her other hand slowly, then reached into his mouth, and ripped out his tongue. Blood showered the rooftop and her everywhere. But she didn't want any of it. She then threw his body down on the roof floor, crushing his left side. She then grabbed his thighs, and began to slowly force his legs apart like he did her, but she kept going till his body began to split and the contents began to spill out, but still she kept going, ignoring the smell of shit and piss coming from his body, as his entrails became exposed then fell from him hitting her feet and roof floor. She kept going till the rip reached just below his head, where she stop, because he was not alive to feel any more pain. From there she took a finger scraped an "R' into his forehead, then threw him off the roof into the middle of the street below.

Over the following 2 weeks, she followed this pattern for next 3 victims. Except with each victim she left a different letter. The 4 victim's corpses spelled out R.O.S.E. A clear message for her last victim. She said she wanted him to know it was coming. She wanted him to suffer, in fear. So even though she knew where he was, she let him stew for a week. His very_ last_ week.

I sat there breathing heavily. Causing her to pause and turn to me.

"Is this too much for you Bella? Isn't this the life you're so desperate to be a part of? It's not all sunshine, glowing skin and happy times you know. There is pain and suffering in our lives as well. And as you can see, humans have their way of dealing with pain, and we have ours." She said "So can you handle it or not?"

She just described 4 murders with vivid detail.

_I was...I was...I couldn't believe it, but I was...enjoying it. Something was wrong with this picture, but I couldn't tell you what it was. _

There was only one word that came to mind...

"_More_" I whispered out.

Both she and Alice looked at me then

"_More_...tell me all of it, every detail, I want to hear more"

They look to one another with extreme curiosity, then back to me.

"Bella? Are my stories making you feel a certain way?" she asking gingerly.

"Yes, I don't know why, but I feel angry about what they did to you, but excited when I hear what you did to them."

They looked to one another, then whispered one word, "Bloodlust."

"But how is that?," Alice asked

"Finish, _please_. I need to know everything." I asked interrupting Alice to ask of Rosalie.

"We'll figure it out later Ali, but she is one of us alright." Rosalie whispered to Alice.

Rosalie continued her story.

She told me that her last intended victim figured out the rudimentary puzzle, and was now in fear for his life. Said her former fiancé whose name was Royce King she finally added, used his influence to hire a body guards, two street cops. He bought out the top floor at the most expensive hotel and placed his body guards at the entrance to his room, giving strict orders no women fitting Rosalie's description should be allowed to enter or was to be killed on sight.

"Too bad he wasn't smart enough to hide in the bank his family owned. He would've had a chance then." She said to lighten the tension we both knew was coming.

She told me she scaled the building in 2 solid leaps and came in from the rooftop. She walked downstairs slowly. She took her time then because she was donning an expensive all white wedding dress with a veil and bouquet of white roses.

"I was very dramatic about killing him. I was going to walk down the aisle to meet him, just like he always feared I would; now he had a different reason to fear me."

She told that when the officers first saw her, they gave her their pitiful warnings. Then drew their weapons and repeated their warning. She said she smiled under her veil because she knew Royce was hearing all of this, and it all added to his fear. She told us that no matter what the officers said she walked at a slow and steady pace, savoring the fact that she could finally close this chapter in her life.

She said when she was 50 feet was from the door, the officers opened fire at her. She said she could have dodged, because although the bullets were fast, the heat made them extremely visible. Not only that, she could see the angle and trajectory of the shot as they pulled the trigger, so it was not the bullet itself you're moving faster than, but human reflexes, and that was no problem at all. All you have to do is watch their fingers, then move. But she said she rather put this bulletproof thing to the test. So she took the shots.

"Cool, I never been shot before, well...I've never even been touched in battle before either, what was it like?" Alice asked excited for new information.

"Well, Alice if you must know, we are bulletproof, that part is certainly true, but it still stings like a bitch!" Rosalie answered

"Good to know, so dodge bullets, check." Alice said like was really making a checklist of things to avoid.

I giggled. Their joking erased my so called bloodlust. I was Bella Swan again.

Then Rosalie continued.

"They took their shots, but the bullets bounce off me as I continued my slow walk towards the door. They kept shooting and I kept walking. That was until they ending getting hit by ricocheting bullets. They stopped shooting then. But as I was about to enter the door that held Royce prisoner. One of the officers recognized me behind my veil and called me by name. I quickly dropped my flowers, reached out snapped both their necks, then caught my flowers before they fell a full five inches."

I was about to ask why kill them, but it was obvious. But Rosalie decided to explain for my benefit anyway.

"This was my revenge. I didn't want this becoming news; our only jobs as a vampire is to 'keep the secret' so in order to protect Esme Edward and Carlisle. I took both of their lives. It is what any of us would have to do if someone outside of us found out about who we are. It's either a perfect stranger or us. I'll save you the mystery. It's them, it's always _them._"

I nodded. I knew she was talking to me. That if this situation ever came up. I would have to make sure I needed to be prepared to end a live to make sure the secret doesn't get out. But could I do it? I...I didn't know.

Rosalie continued on with her story when my mental deliberation was finished.

She told me that she kicked down the door and saw Royce falling over, rolling end over end, and landing on the other side of the bed. He got up slowly and peeked over the top of the bed. He saw rose riddled with bullet holes, and then 2 dead officers at her feet. Then she said he saw the red of her eyes and he knew she was no longer the Rose he knew. He asked all the standard questions of, _'who and what are you'_, as Rose slowly made her way to his side of me. She told us that she just smirked at him. She said that when he saw he wasn't going to get any answer he tried to make offers of wealth and promises that he wouldn't live long enough to fulfill. She said when realized none of that mattered to her, he began to bawl and beg forgiveness of everything and everyone. She said, that she put her foot under his chin then eased him up and lightly shoved him back, flattening out on his back. She then began to slowly walk up his body, crushing everything she stepped on. When she got to his head she repeated what he told her. _'You. Are. Nothing' 'just a beggar not worthy of me'_ all the while increasing the pressure on his head, till it crack and his brain roll out the opening.

"And with that resounding crack, my revenge was complete. I was Rosalie again. But I can never have the life I wanted and I will never be able to have children."

And there it was.

"That is what you want me to wait for isn't it?"

"Yes Bella, you have the chance to bear children and you're throwing it away without even a second thought."

"Rosalie, I can't have children."

"What?" she said, momentarily at a lost from my statement. "Are you serious? Have you been checked out? She asked

"No, never I've been to a doctor..."

"Then how do you know?" She asked angrily. Clearly mad that I would even say such a thing without confirmation.

"Because Rosalie, there is no need for me to go to a doctor, because Edward can't have children, so that means _I _can't have children."

"Yes you could, _you_ could, Bella. You have the opportunity to have children and you're wasting it" She stated heatedly

_What? How could she even think…_

"I can't believe you, Rosalie cut the crap. There was no opportunity here, never was. I am not wasting anything. It _never _existed for me"

"Children Bella, children" Rosalie yelled. "You _can_ get pregnant with..."

"With _whose_ baby, huh? _Whose?_ Whose baby do you want in my stomach; whoses would make _you _the happiest? Mike Newton, Tyler, Eric, Jacob's? or some random donor? Whose fucking kid do you think _I_ want to have in my stomach? Whose do you _presume_ I will love as much as if it was Edward's or that Edward would love at all? Whose Rosalie? Answer _me_?!

"Bella, he wouldn't care..."

"Fuck you he wouldn't! And even if he didn't, I would. _I_ would. I wouldn't even consider putting another man's children in my womb. I will never disrespect my body like that. I will never disrespect _us_ like that. If we want children a 1000 years from now, then we will adopt, just like _our_ mother has. We will find a child that we could both love evenly." I seethed at her.

I was strangely seeing a very light blue again, the more upset I became.

_What the hell is wrong with her? Is she out of her god damn mind? _

"Would you do that to Emmett? Would you mate with another for the chance for children? Would you want one so bad that you would do _that_?

"No" she whispered out

"Then why the _fuck_ do you expect me to do it?!" I roared at her.

She would damn us and not herself. Selfish isn't the word.

"Is this why you've held me at a distance? Why you've ignored me time and time again? All over a choice that you yourself wouldn't follow through on if you had to make it? You would see Edward and I ruined for that? Are you out of your fucking mind?!" I was rage incarnate at this point.

All of a sudden I started to see colors in my eyes. I saw Alice's eye. They were... her irises…they were...glowing … green… and at random frequency. Her eyes were green!

The curiosity of what was happening caused me to snap out of my rage. Then, all the lights were gone.

What. The. Hell. Was. That?

Then Esme was at my door pulling me out the car followed by Edward and Carlisle.

"Bella, come inside dear" Esme asked trying to get my attention.

We were at the house, I didn't even notice.

"What? How long have we been here?"

"Bella we been here for the past 30 minutes." Alice said somberly.

"Bella? I..." Rose started.

Then I remembered my anger.

"Don't! Don't you dare speak to me! You held your tongue in my presence all this time. And the whole fucking time, you were mad that I wouldn't make a choice I couldn't possibly make. So don't you waste another breath on me, and I won't waste another thought on you. Trust me I don't give a fuck if you _ever_ speak to me again." I began to cry then.

"Bella?" Esme said softly, not liking the fact family was hurting. I hug her back, hiding my face on her shoulder.

The whole family was in the garage at this point

"Edward?, Edward?" I called for him.

He was at my side in an instant. He picked me up and began to walk me inside.

Emmett was at Rosalie's side holding her trying to comfort her.

Edward sat us down in the family room. But I overheard Alice to give us a minute or two.

I guess I was making a spectacle of myself. But I couldn't stop crying.

Then I felt Edward begin to softly lick my falling tears. After a moment or two, I began to come back from the edge.

I open my eyes and stared into his beautiful distressed golden ones. Then I lean in and nuzzled at his neck for a moment more. After a few moments, I began to lick him as well. I licked him, while he licked me. It was exactly what we needed.

"Thank you Edward. I sorry I acted like that" I whispered softly to him.

"You have _nothing_ to be sorry for" He seethed out.

I looked up and saw that he was looking at Rosalie with murderous rage.

She had taken as seat directly across from us.

The family began to gather around us then, taking seat around the living room. They began looking between the two of them.

"Edward, look at me" I said softly. I placed both hand on his face to get his attention "Edward...please?" I pleaded to him softly. He turned to look at me then.

"Bella?"

"It's ok, Edward. She said what she needed to say. It was completely out of line, but it's finally off her chest." I said.

Then I turned and looked at my family. Edward nuzzled has face in my hair, and breathed me in to calm himself.

"I'm sorry for my outburst, I was out of place"

They all tried to speak up at once.

"No _you_ weren't!" Emmett bellowed over the cacophony of voice said "My Rosie was, _weren't_ you?" He asked her.

I was surprised but then again I wasn't. I would expect no less from Emmett. He would take on a fight for the right thing no matter who his opponent turn out to be. Even if it was his other half.

"Yes, I was. I am sorry I tried to have my wishes fulfilled through you. I hated that you would choose this life without giving the option of raising a child a second thought..."Rosalie said trying to apologize.

"But I..."

"I know I know... Like I said, I was _wrong_. Very, very wrong. I threw out any thought and consequences of what it would mean to bear another's child. And I just assumed that he loved you so much that he would want you to have anything you wish for, even if it meant artificial insemination."

There was a chorus of growls at that. Even Carlisle was disgusted by that thought.

"I know. I am sorry. And you're right, I couldn't do it to Emmett, because we are apex predators after all. Our men's pride wouldn't allow a child not of their line to exist long enough to reach birth. I was foolish to expect that Edwards control would hold out long enough for you to give birth and raised the child long enough that he would come to love it as well. But that was an impossible dream and I held it against you. That was also unfair of me. You did nothing to deserve my ire, but you got the brunt of it anyway. I disrespected your feelings that you had for relationship with my brother. And I caused division in our family unit. I'm sorry for all of that. I am sorry Bella, I am sorry, Edward. And I am sorry everyone that I behaved so arrogantly over this." Rosalie said remorsefully.

I took a moment. I said nothing. The family was just staring at me, awaiting my verdict. After a minute. I began to rise from my position on Edward's lap. I stood for a moment staring at Rosalie. I was not sure of my thoughts or even what words might leave my mouth. So I just stared at her.

I thought about everything she told me, about her change her losses due to her rape, the righteous vengeance she took out on her rapists. Then I took into account everything she hoped for me. All of it.

"I see" I said quietly.

Causing everyone to look at me circumspectly.

I walked to Rosalie and kneeled in front of the chair she was sitting on, sitting on my heels. Causing more stares of suspicion.

"Rosalie tell me, did you hate the fact that I was becoming a vampire or just the fact that I would lose the ability to have children?."

She looked me confused, as I'm sure they all were.

"Just the children part". She said cautiously, and then continued "There are a lot of perks to being what we are, but a lot of drawbacks as well."

I nodded.

"So you have no objections to me being in this family?"

She shook her head "No, no I don't."

I nodded slowly. Then I took her hands into my own.

"And no objections to me personally"

She shook her head, "No Bella. Not at all, you have become so much stronger and wiser since our return. You can hold your own in any debate this family can muster. So I have absolutely no problems with you there."

They all nodded at that.

"And will you continue to hope that I do something blasphemous and _try_ with other men for children that will only be mine?"

There were some growls at that, even from Emmett. Mating is clearly taken seriously here.

"No" She whispered. "I will never want for that again, _but_ I will always wish it was possible for you. For all of us, that is one wish I _will_ keep. Because right now, as you are, you have the opportunity to fill the last hole in your heart. And I wanted you to have it all, when you had the chance."

I nodded slowly

"Then its just like I thought." I said cryptically. Leaving them staring at me warily wondering where I was going with this. "You are my true sister, and you have always been."

Everyone looked at me shocked then.

"You...you..think of me as your sister, after everything that ju...?" Rosalie

I nodded, and held my hand up cutting her off.

"Yes, now more than ever. Looking down a path of some of life's choices is hard. But no matter how dangerous the path you tried to put me on, the final destination that you wanted me to reach was one of total happiness and bliss. So the ones who got it all wrong was us. _We _misunderstood _you_. And for that _we_ are sorry.

It looked like understanding finally hit my family with that statement. Rosalie wanted me to be the first female vampire with it all. The perfect mate and a child to create the perfect family. To fill the last hole in my heart that she knew I would have one day. Because they all did.

Rosalie, didn't hate me. She loved me enough to risk losing me when she said what she had to say. The last person to do that to me was Edward.

When you love someone that much, sometimes you have do or say things that will risk you losing them for good; to make sure they do the right thing for themselves.

If Rosalie could've shed a tear then she would've. She was lost in a world that misinterpreted her, and misjudged her. And she was glad that someone took the time to get it right. To get _her_.

She got down on her knees and wrapped me up in a tight hug and I did my best to return it as strongly.

Esme was sobbing in joy. Carlisle stared at us nodding proudly at this moment and at me.

Alice smile softly. Jasper was clearly looking impressed by something. And so was P. Bear.

Edward was somewhat appeased, but he would continue to hold a grudge for a while longer.

"Hey wait a minute!, I'm just the best friend. How come I don't get the title of sister?" Alice asked with a phoney hurtful tone.

I giggle at her.

"I can't give you what you already have Alice" I said. She smiled widely and dashed over and added herself to our hug.

"The same goes for you Esme. You have been and always will be my mother" I said to her.

I saw that the expression on her face showed that my words was worth everything

"Come here mom" We girls said together.

She dashed over and hugged and cried and kissed us all.

Carlisle couldn't have been happier.

"Like I said Edward, you chose well" Jasper said.

I looked at Edward softly and stared lovingly at him, as he did the same to me

"Yes, yes I did."

I smiled at that. Because I was thinking the same thing.

Then we girls crushed each other in hugs and kisses for a few moments longer. Then Alice popped up and made her announcement.

"Okay everyone Slumber party time!" Alice said. "Everyone except Edward and Bella. It's time to go."

Wait. What?

**[END CHAPTER]**

**So what are your thoughts on Sue secret love for Charlie? **

**Rosalie's past story [With the action added in]?**

**What did you think of My newborn struggles?**

**What are your thoughts on Bella's increasing instincts?**

**Thoughts on what Bella is seeing?**

**Rosalie's off hand suggestion?**

**Bella's replies?**

**Forgiveness?**


End file.
